An Honorary Penderwick
by Readwriteedit
Summary: The story of Skye and Jeffrey as they make their way through the adventures of engagement, marriage, and parenthood. It's all the tales that make Jeffrey truly a Penderwick. Chapter 40 is up now! :-) (Note: I do not own anything.)
1. Chapter 1

**I just wanted to give you all a little warning: this is my first fanfiction story. As far as reviews go, If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. That said, I am more than willing to accept constructive criticism, but it has to be just that: constructive. Thanks in advance.**

* * *

Applause filled the hall as the pianist hit the last note in the symphony. Sky Penderwick sighed. How had she gotten herself dragged into this? Honestly, a girl who was in her 1st year of her Astrophysics Ph.D at MIT ought to have a little sense. But no, she had let herself be talked into the most boring three hours of her life... again. "Isn't he wonderful?" Skye's best friend, Jeffrey Tifton, asked?" Skye rolled her eyes.

"Sure. He's even better than that walrus we saw here last week."

"That 'walrus' just happens to be the most famous opera singer in the world right now, Skye." Jeffrey remarked with a chuckle. Skye could very well be the smartest student the Astrophysics department had ever seen, but she would never even make it through the front door of his school, Berklee College of Music. Sure she was smart enough, but her cynicism towards music did not appeal to them. Granted, the feeling was mutual.

"I don't care what sort of a reputation she has, she looked and sounded like a walrus. Come on, let's get out of here before you get into a ridiculous discussion with Aldolfo Tonneti, or what ever his name is, down there.

* * *

"Where's Alex?" Skye asked as they stepped into the apartment that Jeffrey and his father shared.

"I thought he was going to cook us a midnight snack."

"I don't know. Maybe he got stuck in traffic or something. It looks like you're stuck with my stuffed green peppers." He said with a smile, laughing as he watched Skye's face turn slightly green. He had made them for her and her sisters once before, and it was an experience that none of them wanted to repeat.

"Maybe I'm not as hungry as I though." she remarked, grimacing slightly. With that she took her night-vision binoculars out of her purse and went out on the balcony, staring down at the snow-covered city of Boston below her. Jeffrey, knowing that she was lost to the world for a while, sat down at his baby grand piano and began to play. He had just started working on a new piece, and he was playing it any chance he got. This annoyed Skye, who had no talent or appreciation for music, immensely. She had heard this song so many times she could predict exactly what note would come next, which, for Skye, was saying something.

Tiring of looking at early-December Boston, she came back into the living room. The piece that Jeffrey was currently playing started at the very bottom of the piano keyboard, and ended with a long run all the way to the top. Sick and tired of hearing that song, Skye came up with an idea. Walking over to the piano bench, she sat down next to him with her back to the piano. Her positioning was strategic: When he went to finish the song, he would run into her and, hopefully, be forced to stop before the end of the song. She knew that this would drive Jeffrey crazy to no end, and she couldn't wait. But unfortunately, she didn't get that satisfaction.

When he came to the run, he didn't stop, only quickly moved his arm over her and continued, finally hitting the last note, much to Skye's chagrin. The smirk on his face quickly disappeared, though when he realized the position they were in. His arms were around her and she was pinned to the piano. Their faces were mere inches apart. Slowly, very slowly, he closed the gap between their lips, expecting all the while to feel the sting of her slap on his face. But it never came. Gently, he pulled away, and opened his eyes to reveal Skye, sitting there emotionless with her eyebrows raised. "Well," she said dryly, "I hope you realize that that was my first real kiss." He chuckled.

"You know that is really pretty pathetic, considering that you are 21, right? What was the other un-real kiss?"

"Pearson. And then I punched him in the nose. You've heard that story."

"Oh yeah, I do remember that, vaguely." He smiled. "Skye, I know this is rather abrupt, and that you are probably going to say 'no', but..."

"Well? Spit it out." He looked down and blushed.

"Will you marry me?" Skye's eyebrows went up again.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course." he said, looking a bit injured. "I wouldn't joke around about something like that." With a thoughtful look on her face, but without saying anything, Skye ducked under his arm and walking into the kitchen, where she proceeded to inspect the refrigerator for something edible. She finally decided on a frozen pizza, unwrapped it, and put it in the oven. Leaning up against the counter with her arms crossed, Skye looked back at Jeffrey who was still sitting at the piano, watching her.

She bit her lip and sighed. "Jeffrey, I'm not trying to be mean or anything, and I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I just can't go be a Mrs. Tifton. It brings back too many memories. I'm sorry." Jeffrey laughed and walked across the room to her.

"Oh, Skye. Is that all? Do you honestly think that I care two cents about my last name? We can take your name, Alex's name, or George Washington's name for all I care. Just so long as we have the same one."

"Well..." she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, "in that case I can't think of anything I'd rather do." And she kissed him squarely on the lips.

Jeffrey's father arrived home 45 minutes later to find Skye and Jeffrey sitting at the kitchen table eating a slightly burnt pizza. "Hello, Skye." he said with a smile. "How are you."

"Hi, Alex. I'm great, despite having to sit through the most boring three hours of my life."

"What, again?" They both grinned. "Sorry I'm so late, but the traffic getting into town was just horrible. I see you had to suffer through frozen pizza."Jeffery laughed.

"Well, it was that or my stuffed green peppers and Skype opted for the pizza." Alex winked at Skye and asked in his most innocent voice

"Now I wonder why she would do that?" Glancing at her watch, Skye sighed.

"I should be heading home. Jeffrey, snow soccer tomorrow morning at 8?"

"I can't think of a better way to celebrate the first day of winter break. Besides you leave day after tomorrow for Cameron, right?"

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow. Night, Alex. Bye, love." And with a wink at Jeffrey, she left him to explain her remark to his father.

* * *

Skye shut the door to little Victorian house that she rented with one of Iantha's, friends, Penelope Breskow, a mathematics professor at MIT. Wrapping her coat more tightly around her, Skye started out on the freezing, 9 minute walk to the park to meet Jeffrey, her _fiancé_. Shaking her head, she chuckled. She couldn't believe that she was actually saying those words, and yet it somehow felt so right to do so. Smiling to herself, she sped up a bit.

* * *

"Be sure and tell her that I wholeheartedly approve!" were the last words Jeffrey heard as he ran down the hall. He had to smile to himself. Alex had been overjoyed at the news of the upcoming wedding. He had always been fond of Skye, and was thrilled to discover that she was going to be his daughter-in-law. _Yikes!_Jeffrey thought. In a year and a half he would be married. He couldn't wait, and yet at the same time it really hadn't really sunken in yet. But he knew for a fact that it was the right choice.

* * *

Panting, Skye lay in the snow as a well-aimed soccer ball hit her on the forehead. "Ouch!" She exclaimed, rubbing her head.

"Sorry!" Jeffrey yelped standing with his hands on his knees he tried to catch his breath. "How about we go ring shopping now?" Reluctantly, Skye agreed. After 5 stores they finally found what they were looking for. It was in a little antique show right in the middle of town, and it was absolutely stunning. It was made out of white gold, and had one average-sized square diamond in the middle, and then some really pretty etching on the sides. The man behind the counter told them that they estimated it was about 150 years old. Skye, much to her chagrin at having such a girlish reaction, gasped.

"Jeffrey, that's the one."

"Absolutely."

* * *

The next morning, Skye hopped into her car and embarked on the three hour drive to Cameron, Massachusetts. She couldn't wait to see everyone and hear about how their fall had gone. Rosie, in her final year of getting her Master's in Education, Jane, at college to get her degree in writing and in the throws of trying desperately to get her 1st book published, Batty, a sophomore in high school, Ben in his last year in elementary school (6th grade), as well as Hope and Grace, the 6 year old twins just entering 2nd grade. Skye was wondering how her family would take the news about her and Jeffrey. They had decided that, if she wanted to, Skye could tell her siblings, but not her father or Iantha yet. Skye had balked at this, but Jeffrey was firm. He wanted to ask her father's permission first, so she would have to wait until he got there next week for Christmas. Right now, he was on his way to Aundrel to break the news to his mother and Dexter before they left for Europe for 3 months. Skye could easily predict that Mrs. DD (dexter-drupee) would have a far less favorable response to the news than Alex had. Oh, well. She didn't really care about what that witch thought, anyways, and heaven knows that Jeffrey didn't. These were the thoughts that occupied her until she pulled up on Gardam Street.

* * *

Skye had called MOPS in the bedroom she, Jane, and Rosalind now shared when they came home. She had some big news to tell everyone. They were, as usual, waiting for Jane. Suddenly, the door burst open and flew in Jane, notebook in hand. "Sorry!" she exclaimed. "I just had to finish writing this one chapter!" Before she could go off on a tangent, Skye spoke up.

"Alright. MOPS come to order."

"Second the motion."

"Third it."

"Fourth it."

"Fifth it."

"Sixth it."

"And seventh it for Hound." Yes, old Hound was still just barely hanging on, but he was there. Skye rolled her eyes.

"Now everyone promise to keep this a secret from everyone, including Daddy and Iantha, unless you think that someone might get seriously hurt." She took a deep breath. "I called this meeting because something very important has happened to me over the past few days."

"Oh, dear!" cried Jane. "You aren't dying, are you." Skye rolled her eyes...again.

"No, I'm not dying. I said important, not tragic. Anyways, on Friday night, Jeffrey convinced me, against my better judgement, to attend a concert his school was hosting for some world famous piano player."

"Oh, and you finally discovered your love of music, right?" Batty asked hopefully. She was the only Penderwick who displayed the slightest, and Skye meant _slightest_, bit of musical ability.

"Wrong. It was torture. And will you please stop interrupting me and let me tell my story?"

"Well, will you please get on with your story. Get to the point!" Rosie, her patience tried enough already for one night, exclaimed.

"Fine. You want the point? Here it is. Jeffrey and I are getting married."

"Skye! You can't just say something like that and not give any explanation!" For what felt like the thousandth time that evening, Skye rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Oh, Skye! That's just marvelous!" Hope and Grace sighed in unison, before scampering off to bed, with Ben and Batty chasing them down the hall.

"Yes," Jane said slowly, "but don't you think you two could have been a bit more romantic about it?"

"No! I liked how we did it just fine, thank you very much." Skye said indignantly.

"Jane does have a point, Skye." Rosalind said softly. "I mean, are you sure you made the right choice? Don't get me wrong; I am thrilled and we all love Jeffrey, but you've never mentioned any feelings for him before. Are you sure you love him?"

"Honestly, Rosie. I've got a head on my shoulders. Do you really think that I would agree to marry someone if I didn't know that I would be happy. And to answer your question, I do love him. It sounds so silly, but I love him more than I thought was possible. And what's more, I realize that I have loved him for quite a while now, I just didn't realize it. Oh yes. I definitely love him." She sighed and smiled at her two sisters, satisfied with her answer, smiled back.

* * *

On Tuesday night, Aunt Claire called and announced that she was coming the next morning and would be there for two weeks. The 12 hours that followed were hectic to say the least. Sheets were changed, bathrooms cleaned, and the house de-cluttered in hopes of making a good impression on Aunt Claire. As it was, the only thing she noticed when she walked into the room was the engagement ring on Skye's finger, something the rest of the family had failed to notice until the MOPS meeting. "Skye! she exclaimed. "That is a gorgeous ring, who's the lucky man, and why didn't you tell me?" Skye could only thank you lucky stars that her father and Iantha were still at the University.

"Well... we haven't told anybody yet, and you have to promise not to tell Daddy and Iantha, because he wants to 'ask permission' first, but Jeffrey and I are engaged."

"Skye, thats wonderful! I'm so happy for you, and of course you couldn't have picked a better guy. Is Jeffrey coming for Christmas?"

"Yeah. He'll be here on Friday. He's up at Aundrel right now, breaking the news to his mom." Skye shuddered visibly at the thought. Aunt Claire just chuckled, picturing what was happening to Jeffrey in her head.

* * *

BZZZZZzzzzzzzzz. Skye's cell phone vibrated on the kitchen table. Jeffrey. Skye answered, and then headed down the street to Quigley Woods. "Hi."

"Hi." Jeffrey said, sighing.

"So, dare I ask how it went?"

"Well... She didn't ground me or lock me up in my room, but I can't honestly say that she was thrilled."

"Look Jeffrey, if you would rather not go through with this I totally understand. Nothing's more important than family."

"Oh, stop it, Skye. Maybe nothing's more important than your family, but you are 100 times more worth it than my mother and Dexter. Ugh. Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so depressing. I just called to ask how everyone took the news. Have you told them yet?"

"Yeah, I called MOPS on the first night, and they were all thrilled. It took me a while to convince Jane and Rosie that I was actually in love, seeing as they don't think I have any of the symptoms, but I finally got through to them, and they couldn't be happier."

"Hahaha. I can see their worry. You're not a very romantic person."

"Does that bother you?"

"Not in the least. If I have wanted romantic I would have proposed to Jane." Skye chuckled.

"Oh, and Aunt Clair walked into the house, and the first thing she noticed was my engagement ring, so she knows too, and is overjoyed. Daddy and Iantha haven't noticed the ring yet, but if they do I think of something. Hey look, Jane just called me in for dinner. I love you."

"I love you too, Skye."

* * *

Skye and the twins were drying the breakfast dishes on Friday morning when the doorbell rang. Drying off her hands, Skye went to answer it, with the twins following behind her. It was Jeffrey. Checking her watch, Skye saw that it was only 9 o'clock. "Well, you're certainly here bright and early." She said, grinning.

"I know, but let's just say I had certain motivations." Smiling, he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her soundly.

To Skye, the rest of the world seemed to melt away. At least it did until Hope and Grace started marching around the singing,"Two, four, six, eight. Don't make love at the garden gate, 'cause love is blind but the neighbors ain't. Two, four, six, eight." Skye and Jeffrey laughed, seeing that they were kissing on her front step, and walked inside, where Jeffrey was immediately tackled by Jane, Batty, Ben, Hope, and Grace, and hugged and congratulated by Rosalind and Aunt Claire. Skye just smiled. This was going to work out just fine.

* * *

Dinner that night was fun. Jeffrey was in rare form, and had everyone rolling on the floor laughing as he told them story after story about his college, Alex's hopeless romances, and Skye's reaction to the various concerts he was fond of dragging her to. After dinner, the whole family moved into the living room for a game of Clue. As usual, nobody played by the rules, using secret passageways that weren't there and invisible weapons, but everyone finally agreed that the game was a success. Jane was declared the official winner, but there was so much dissension that Mr Penderwick finally sent everyone but Jeffrey and the three oldest sisters to bed and went out into the backyard to get some fresh air. At this point Jeffrey saw his chance, and he followed him outside. Everyone else decided to put on a movie, but Skye found it hard to concentrate. She kept glancing out into the backyard, wondering what on earth was taking so long. Finally Jeffrey opened up the door, and gestured for Skye to join them. As she walked up to him, he whispered in her ear "He wants to talk to you, but he seems kinda happy." She smiled at him and walked outside. Her father was standing on the grass, looking up at the moon.

"Daddy?" she said tentatively as she moved up behind him. He turned to look at her.

"Is this what you want?" She nodded fiercely.

"Do you love him?"

"Oh, you have no idea how much."

"Oh, I think I have a general idea." He smiled. "It seems I have just gained my first son-in-law, and Skye, I've never been so excited by the idea in my life. He's a wonderful boy, and will make a perfect Penderwick. He is going to take our name, isn't he?" Skye grinned.

"You bet he is."

* * *

**Well, it's my first. I hope you guys like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, finally. Sorry it's kind of short.**

* * *

**A quick review:**_ "He's a wonderful boy, and will make a perfect Penderwick. He is going to take our name, isn't her?" Skye grinned. "You bet he is."_

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Jeffrey was backed into a corner. Literally. He was being held captive between the refrigerator and the stove by the last person he ever would have suspected. Iantha.

"Tell me."

"I told you, I would if I could, but I can't."

"You mean you won't." Iantha tickled him in the ribs. "Come on... fess up. What's going on in our backyard, and why wasn't I informed?" She tickled him some more.

"Alright! Alright, just stop!" She stopped and looked at him expectantly. "Skye-and-I-are-engaged-and-we-didn't-tell-you-because-I-wanted-to-ask-Mr.-Pen's-permission-first-We're-sorry!" Jeffery exclaimed in one breath. Iantha just stared at him.

"Jeffrey," she said slowly, "you're going to have to give me a more in-depth explanation than that." Grinning, she sat down on the kitchen counter. "Now, I expect you to make this good. I haven't heard a romantic story in ages."

* * *

_New Year's Eve, Aundrel, MA, The Summer Cottage_

_Gahh! I look ridiculous._ Skye stood in front of the full-length mirror in he bedroom. She was wearing a long, slinky, black gown that complemented her perfectly. Her hair was pinned-up, and she looked anything but ridiculous, but of course, she couldn't see that.

She and Jeffrey were staying at Aundrel for the New Year, seeing as Mrs. T-D had (reluctantly) invited them so that they could meet her friends. Skye was here for Jeffrey's sake, and Jeffrey was here for his mother's, but all three of them were certain that they hadn't had such a terrible week ever. Needless to say, everyone was thanking their lucky stars that the young couple was only there for 2 more days.

_Too bad Churchie couldn't be here. That would have at least made this evening bearable._ Skye thought to herself. _Oh, well. She's probably having a grand time in Boston with her daughter. I wish I was in Boston, too..._ The sound of the doorbell ringing brought Skye out of her thoughts. Grabbing her coat off the bed, she raced down the stairs. She threw open the door, yanked her fiancé inside, and kissed him soundly.

"I haven't seen you all day, Jeffrey! So much for taking care of your betrothed." Jeffrey winced slightly.

"You realize that you sound just like Jane when you say that, don't you?" At this Skye paled. "Look, I'm sorry about neglecting you today, but my mother wouldn't let me out of the house. I hope you weren't too bored." Skye smiled.

"No, I had three chapters of tensor calculus that are due when classes start back up, so the day wasn't entirely wasted. But I did miss you. I know it sounds silly, but I've gotten used to having you around." He chuckled and kissed her gently.

"Come on. As much as I would rather just stay here and watch a movie, mother will kill me if we're late." And with that he gently pushed her out of the door.

* * *

"I'll take your coat, Miss Penderwick."

"Thanks, Wainsworth. And please just call me Skye."

"Of course, Miss Penderwick." Seeing Skye's murderous expression, Jeffrey gently drew her away from the front door, and into the ballroom. Elbowing her slightly in the ribs, he smirked.

"You know, Skye, you really aren't supposed to go around murdering butlers. After all, they're very hard to come by. Not many people know how to butle properly nowadays. It's a dying art." Skye snorted.

"And I suppose you are the expert butler of the century?"

"Why, of course not, my dear. Men such as myself could never lower ourselves to the level of butlers. It would be a disgrace!"

"Men such as yourself are dirty, chauvinistic, -"

By this time, the pair were getting some pointed looks from a group of old ladies and Jeffrey, who knew where Skye was likely to go with her current rant, decided he had better shut her up before she said something that would land the two of them in a world of hurt. He did this simply by kissing her. At least, it started out as simply. Before he new what was happening, she had her arms around his neck, and the kiss deepened rapidly. _Well, that sort of backfired._ Jeffrey thought silently. _Now we're __**definitely**__ going to end up in trouble. Not that I'm complaining._ He added to himself as the kiss deepened even more.

By this point, they were both completely out of breath, and broke apart slowly. Every pair of eyes was directed at the young couple, and the tension in the air was so think you could have cut it with a knife. Jeffrey was thanking his lucky stars that his mother was still upstairs. Skye, to her credit, handled herself very well for such an awkward situation.

Clearing her throat softly, she smiled at the crowd. "Well, now that we have everyone's attention, my name is Skye Penderwick. I'm Jeffrey's fiancé." At the mention of that last word, everyone relaxed a bit. People went back to their chatter, and the group of old ladies came over and introduced themselves. The incident seems almost forgotten, but Jeffrey knew that they hadn't heard the last of it.

* * *

**Hi guys, **

**Sorry it's taken me sooo long to update, but things have been pretty hectic around here. Please review! It would make me feel sooooo appreciated. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Jeffrey was, as usual playing the piano. Skye was lying on the piano bench, with her head in his lap, listening to him play. All around them the servants were cleaning up after the party, and Mrs T-D was saying goodnight to her guests.

"Jeffrey?"

"Hmm?"

"This is a beautiful song. What's it called?"

"Fields of Gold. It isn't very hard, but it is one of my favorites." He smiled down at her. "You know, Skye, I think tonight went pretty well, despite our little escapade at the beginning." She sat up and smiled sweetly.

"Really? I thought our little escapade went pretty well too. Would you care to try it again?" Chuckling, he wrapped his arms around her and allowed his lips to find hers. The music was forgotten and, for a while, they were lost in their own little world. But, little worlds are very easily and very quickly taken over by bigger ones, and in this case, the bigger one was Jeffrey's mother.

Had the couple been paying any attention to their surroundings, they would have heard the sharp click of her high heels in the marble floor as she advanced towards them. But, unfortunately, that wasn't where their attention was focused.

"Well, well, well. First at the party, and now this. I always said that you were a bad influence on my Jeffrey, Jane, but I never knew you were this terrible."

Pulling away from Jeffrey, Skye took a deep breath before she turned to his mother.

"Mrs. Drupee." she said coldly, as she nodded her head ever so slightly. Just as she was about to continue, Jeffrey spoke up.

"Mother, her name is Skye. _Jane_ is her younger sister. I realize that you don't like her, but the _least_ you can do is remember her name. As the other portion of your remark, kissing her is hardly terrible. We're _engaged_!"

"Hmpf. That brat probably forced you into that as well, didn't she? I always new that she and her sisters were up to no good."

"Mother." Jeffrey's voice was hard. "You will not, under any circumstances, call Skye a brat. Do you understand? And no, she did not force me to propose to her. I did it on my own account. I _love_ her!"

"We'll, of course. Why didn't I think of that? You _love_ her." Sarcasm dripped from every word and the sneer on her face was made to match.

"Yes, I do! I don't think you are capable of even fathoming love. From what I know, you never loved Alex and you have rarely even shown that emotion towards me, your son!"

"Son? HA. My son isn't a love-sick weakling who idolizes his jerk of a father. No son of mine would sit at a piano all day, wasting his life, where had a change to become a general. And no son of mine would ever fall in love with a sneaky orphaned brat like this one! I swear, Jeffrey-" Here she was stopped by Skye.

"You have absolutely no right to talk about me that way, Mrs Drupee. You are no better than me, and you never will be. You also have no right to speak of Alex as a jerk. He is wonderful person who is a thousand times better than you are. As a matter of fact, I don't know how he ever fell in love you with it he first place. I don't know how you managed to trick him into it, but I do know that you blew it when you let him go. You could never get as lucky in a million years, and you certainly haven't been so with Dexter. As for what you are saying about Jeffrey, are you completely out of your mind? He. Is. Your. Son. Your son! You know, the one who is 50% of your genes, though thank goodness you can't tell. Remember? You gave birth to him?"

By this point Skye had Jeffrey's mother backed up against the wall, and the look on the her face was priceless. Despite the circumstances, Jeffrey couldn't help but grin. Only Skye could defend someone to the point where she looked fierce that her victim wanted to run away as fast as their legs could carry them. Jeffrey decided to just stand back and enjoy the show.

"Look at me, Mrs Drupee. I don't care if you never like me, and I don't care if you never speak to Alex again (in fact, I would rather you didn't), but you cannot talk to my fiancé that way and get away with it. Face it; he isn't a little boy any more. You can't lock him up in his room and throw away the key. He is grown up, and he can make his only decisions. Just be thankful that he hasn't decided that he want nothing to do with you. Goodnight."

And with that, Skye grabbed Jeffrey by the hand and ran out of the house.

* * *

**Two updates in one day. Woohoo! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Later, in the Summer Cottage..._

"Skye, you're overreacting. You've insulted my mother before; doing it one more time isn't going to change anything."

"You just don't understand! I told myself that I wouldn't, under any circumstances, get into and argument with your mother again. I have to learn to control my temper!"

Jeffrey smiled. "Well, I won't argue with you on that one, but honestly - if you hadn't gotten mad at Mom I would have been worried. Please, Skye, let's just forget about this and move on. Okay?" Sliding closer to her on the couch he wrapped he in him arms and kissed her forehead gently. "Look at me. I love that you are willing to stand up for me. Your loyalty is one of your nicest traits. I hope you know that I wouldn't change you for the world. You're perfect just the way you are." At this, Skye snorted.

"Well, maybe not perfect, but pretty darn close to it."  
She frowned as he buried his face in her hair. "God, Jeffrey. Do you have to be so romantic when I'm mad? It really ruins the mood."

"Hmmm? I'm sorry, Skye, I didn't quite catch that. What did you say?"

"I said that it's late and I want to go to bed. So... Goodnight!"

"You mean you're kicking me out already? It's only 2:30 in the morning!"

"That's exactly what I mean. Don't let the door hit you on the way out." With that, she marched up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door. Jeffrey smiled as he watched her go. Then, chuckling softly to himself, he turned off the lights, and headed back to the main house to face his mother.

* * *

Skye always felt a burst of satisfaction when she slammed a door, but this time it didn't do much good. She hadn't been this mad in a long, long time. Glaring at her reflection in the mirror, she began to take inventory. She was angry at Mrs T-D for being Mrs T-D and for insulting Jeffrey. She was mad at Jeffrey for being a romantic fool while she was angry. And, above all, she was furious with herself for being angry.

Flopping face down on her bed, she began to recite the roots of i in her head. The first root of i equals i. The second root of i equals -1. The third root of i equals -i. The fourth root of i equals 1. She had just gotten to the 37th root of i equaling -1 when her cell phone rang. It Rosie.

"Hello, Skye?"

"Hi, Rosie. What's going on?"

"Skye, we're going to need you to come to Cameron. Aunt Claire and Daddy were in a bad car accident and the doctors say that they'll probably be fine but they won't know for a few days. Jane and I are heading down now, but we really need you there, Skye. This isn't going to be pretty for a while, and you always were the best n situations like these."

"I'll leave right now. I can't promise how long I will be able to stay, what with classes starting up next week, but I'll pull every string I can to be there until everything is alright again. Bye, Rosie."

Ripping of her dress and throwing on a pair of dark jeans and a black shirt, Skye tossed all of her belongings into her suitcase and raced down the stairs. Not even worrying about putting her jacket on, she flew out the door and shoved her suitcase into the trunk of her car. Slamming the door she ran as fast as she could across the snow-covered lawn to the front door of Aundrel. She didn't expect Jeffrey to come with her, but she had to at least tell him that she was leaving.

* * *

_Hi, there! Sorry I took so long to get this up, but my first year of high school presented me with Carpal Tunnel Syndrome and so typing has been pretty much off limits. I hope you guys like this! I will try and update sommeme in the next few days._

_Thank you guys so much for all the wonderful reviews. They mean a lot to me and I really do pay attention to your advice. _

_Rachel Alexandra 9 - Thanks! I intend to!_

_Mahogany night - Thank you very much. It's so nice to get something that that in my inbox!_

_Guest - Thanks. I love having secret reviewers. :-)_

_Anonymous - Haha. That's one of the most enthusiastic reviews I have ever gotten. I love writing argument scenes. Chances are you'll see a lot more of them. _

_Don't Blink - I'm glad you found it funny. That was the point. :-) Keeping Skye in character whole writing a romance concerning her has been a bit of a difficulty, I'll admit. I guess the way I rationalize her behavior in my head is by saying that love makes people do strange things, but it is definetly something that I am working to improve. If you have any suggestions, please, please let me know. Heaven knows I need all the help I can get! :-)_

_As usual, I always value advice, so please let me know what you think. _


	5. Chapter 5

Not even bothering to knock, Skye threw open the heavy wooden door of Aundrel and stumbled into the elaborate foyer. The muscles in her legs burned as she scrambled up the stairs three at a time. Her feet pounded the hallway as she ran, finally sliding to a stop in front of Jeffrey's door. She closed her eyes for a brief second, took a deep, calming breath, squared her shoulders and opened the door.

Jeffrey sat at his piano, with his back to her. Without turning around he cocked his head to one side, sighed, and ventured a guess. "Skye?"

"Jeffrey, I'm leaving. I'm going back to Cameron tonight." This announcement caused his to turn around abruptly, surprise written all over his face.

"Look, Skye, if this is about my mother - "

"No, it has nothing to do with that. Rosie just called saying that Daddy and Aunt Claire were in car accident. They are both hospitalized and the doctors aren't sure that everything is okay."

"Oh - Skye! I'm so sorry. But look - you don't have to worry - "

"Shut up!" Skye yelled, tears suddenly leaping from her eyes of their own accord. "Of course I have to worry! He's my father for goodness sake!" Suddenly very alarmed at the sight of Skye Penderwick in tears, Jeffrey leaped up from the piano bench and closed the space between himself and his fiancé in two strides.

"Shhhhhh," he murmured, pulling her into his arms. He held her close as the sobs began to rack her body.

"Y-you j-just d-d-don't underst-stand. I already lost o-one parent; Daddy's all I have left." Pulling away slightly, she stared at him, horror in her eyes. "Oh, God, Jeffrey. If I loose him too, I don't know what I'll do!" Her whole body shivered as a fresh flood of tears broke loose and she buried her head into his neck with such force that he stumbled backwards a bit. He nuzzled her hair with his face the way he knew she hated, and, letting her cry, rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Skye," he murmured softly into her hair, "you aren't going to loose him. Come on, you're the math wiz. The chances of losing both your parents before age 25 is one in 70,000." She looked up at him and, unable to resist, he leaned down and planted a soft, slow kiss on her lips. When they broke apart she smirked at him, the light returning to her eyes.

"One in 69,888, but who's counting?" She kissed him again, solidly. She pulled away gently and untangled herself from his arms. "I really have to go now. I promised Rosie I would be there as soon as possible." Giving him a sad smile, she opened the door and stepped out.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. Do you really think that I would let you go face that nightmare alone? Come on, let's go." And, hand in hand, the two walked out to face the night.

* * *

_Sorry this is so short, guys. I really meant to wait a few days and post this next chapter then, but Mahogany night got me thinking and then I just couldn't sleep. :-) I hope you like it, and the next chapter should be up in a few days. _


	6. Chapter 6

One hundred and fifty miles away, in a hospital room in Cameron, Massachusetts, a red light started blinking rapidly in the dark. Beep. Beep. Beep. The room stayed silent and still, but the world hade just changed for one family.

* * *

Jeffrey was very worried. Skye was rarely this quite. Se hadn't uttered a word since they left Aundrel and the air was so thick with tension that you could have cut through it with a knife. He studied her as she speeded along the dark mountain road. She was driving fast, yet her grip on the steering wheel was calm and she was in complete control. She didn't give the appearance of being frazzled, but rather the opposite. Her blonde hair was still up in the twist from the party, and she had one loose strand tucked behind her ear. Her mouth formed a straight line, and it was obvious that her jaw was clenched very tightly. But what worried Jeffrey most was how her eyes were sparkling in the dark. It was as if her gorgeous blue eyes were filling up like a dam. He knew it was only a matter of time before the flood gates opened and the dark pools overflowed. And that was what worried him, because he had no idea what to do when that happened.

Skye almost never cried, and so Jeffery had very little experience in the comforting field. His success earlier that night was a pure stroke of luck and he wasn't willing to bet that it would continue. Glancing at the woman next to him, Jeffrey thanked his lucky stars that it was Skye who he was dealing with. If anybody had a skill for holding back tears, it was her. Hopefully, she would be able to beat these ones.

The dark car was suddenly lit up by Skye's phone, the vibrating noise ringing though the vehicle. Glancing down at the screen, Skye sucked in a deep breath.

"Jeffrey, would you please answer that?" It was Ben.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi, Jeffrey. Is Skye driving?"

"Yeah. What's going on?" Skye couldn't hear Ben's response, but she watched in horror as Jeffrey's face darkened and he set his jaw. "Alright. We'll be there in about an hour. Look, Ben, it's going to be okay. Things always work out like they're supposed to. Tell Batty that's she's got everything under control and we'll be there soon to help her out. Aright, we'll see you in a little bit." He hung up the phone and sighed, leaning back in his seat.

"Well?" Her voice was tight and he could practically hear the tears threatening to burst forward. He sighed and shook his head softly.

"They just got a call from Iantha, who's at the hospital. Apparently, your father just slipped into a coma, and they don't know why. I'm so sorry, Skye." He watched, terrified, as she closed her eyes for a brief second and then gently pulled over in a turnout on the side of the road. She covered her face in her hands and rested her forehead on the steering wheel. He was just about to rub her on the back, when she whirled on him, her teary eyes flashing in the dark.

"Why? Why does this have to happen? It just not fair!" She was yelling by now, mad at the world and the universe that ensconced it. "You said so yourself, the chances of this happening are microscopic! It just doesn't make sense! Oh, God. Why does this have to happen to me?" That last sentence was spoken in a whisper, and the tears were falling down her face freely now. For what felt like the thousandth time that night, Jeffery pulled her into his arms and just let her cry.

A few minutes later, he released her, and looked her in the face. "Skye, we really need to keep going. They need you there." She nodded, and they pulled out onto the road, back into the night.

* * *

_Sorry, this one is short, too. I hope you guys like it. As always, I really appreciate your reviews and feedback._

_Rachel Alexandra 9: I'll try to keep updating quickly, but school starts back up soon, so I might be a bit slower. Sorry!_

_Mahogany night: Thanks! That's a very nice complement!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Here it is! I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

_Later that night, just inside the Cameron County line..._

Skye felt like her whole world was crumbling around her. The last time she had been in this situation she was seven. Looking back on it now, fourteen years later, she was surprised that she had survived that ordeal. She hadn't known that it was possible to feel this much dread and fear. Her father was the only parent she had left, and she didn't know what she would do if she lost him.

As she steered the car around the big, banking curve that led into Cameron, her hands started to shake on the steering wheel. She didn't know if she would be able to do this. To face her family who was so distraught, and to face her father who wasn't even even really there. Tightening her jaw against the onslaught of tears that were forming, she steered the car into Cameron.

Skye loved that town. To her, it represented her entire childhood, her entire life. As much as she adored Boston, it just never could compare to the small, sleepy town where she had grown up. Driving slowly through the streets that led to her house, she could recognize every building and every landmark. Gosh, she had some wonderful memories in this town. There was Antonio's Pizza, her father's favorite place in town. There was the school, where her father had attended every meeting and every performance, no matter how busy he was. And there was the University. Her father's home turf.

That was it for Skye. Try as hard as she might, she could no longer hold back the flash flood of tears that had built up behind her eyes. Sighing softly, Jeffrey, who had been silent for the past hour or so, leaned over and put his arm around her shoulders, holding her as the tears poured down her cheeks. Rubbing her back gently, he rested his head on her shoulder, offering her the silent comfort she needed.

Skye hated to cry. It was one of her least favorite activities in the world. She hated the way that her nose got stuffed up. She hated the way that her eyes got so puffy. She hated the way that her whole face felt sticky afterwards. But what she hated worst was the feeling of suffocating that always accompanied tears. And this sort of crying was the worst. It was the silent kind. The sort where hot saltwater poured down you face in tidal waves and you were just too heartbroken to make any noise. And that was what Skye was experiencing right now.

Pulling slowly into the driveway, she took a deep breath and turned off the car. Blowing her nose and wiping her eyes, she prepared to get out of the car. Jeffrey, however, stopped her first.

"Skye." He gently placed his hands on either side of her face, and leaned in close. "You can do this. You are the bravest person I know." And with that, he closed the gap between them, kissing her slowly and softly. As they pulled away, Skye gave him a quavery smile and squeezed his hand.

"Thanks." And with that, she opened the car door. She was home.

* * *

_Well, it's a little short, but I hit a bought of writer's block for a while. I hope this is not too depressing for people, but grief is one of the best ways to bond, so I thought it would be good. I promise that winery thing will turn out fine. :-) Just give me a bit of time... As usual: thanks for all the wonderful reviews! You are all awesome!_

_Guest I: That is one of the best reviews I have ever gotten. I'm sorry if I've been causing you too much emotional distress. I'm afraid this chapter isn't much better on that front. I will get cheerful again, I promise. :-) Regarding the Alec vs Alex situation, thank you for catching that! I have this really nutty autocorrect system on my computer, and, for some strange reason, they don't recognize Alec as a word, and so they keep changing it to Alex without permission! Thanks for your eagle eyes. I really appreciate it!_

_Guest II: Thanks! I will!_

_I know I've said this before, but I really want to drive home that I heed every review I get, so please keep them coming! :-)_


	8. Chapter 8

The first thing that Jeffrey noticed as he and Skye burst through the front door of the Penderwick's house, was the complete darkness of it. He didn't really know what else he had expected, after all, it was four in the morning, but it just looked so desolate. But there was one light on. The kitchen light.

The minute she saw it, Skye rushed in that direction, Jeffery right on he heels. The sight that greeted them was a sad one. The lone light, over the kitchen table, shone down on a loan girl, seated at the table, crying into her hands. Batty. A small moan escaped Skye's lip as she moved forward to comfort her sister. Feeling Skye approaching, Batty stood up and threw herself into Skye's arms, sobbing.

Sensing that the sisters might appreciate some time alone, Jeffrey decided to go get their luggage. As he closed the front door behind him, he took a deep breath. There was a sliver of a moon, preparing to sink down over the horizon, and it cast a silvery shadow over the snow.

_Why_? He silently asked whatever being might be listening. _Why does this have to happen to this family? The are the nicest people on this planet. They don't deserve this._ Not receiving an answer, he turned back to the task at hand. Slowly pulling the bags out of the car, he sighed. Taking one last glance at the moon, he turned back to the house, and slowly walked inside, bags in hand. As he entered the front foyer, he could hear his fiancé and soon-to-be-sister-in-law talking softly in the kitchen. As soon as he placed the bags in their respective rooms, he head back to the kitchen. Pulling out a chair at the table he smiled sadly at the two girls.

"So, where are we?"

"Well, Iantha, Rosy, Jane, and Ben are at the hospital. There have been there all night. I stayed here to watch the twins. They were already asleep when we got the news, and we didn't see any point in waking them."

"I'll tell you what. Skye, you and Batty should drive over there now. I'll stay here with the girls."

"Alright. Batty, do you want to grab a coat?"

"Sure. I'll be right back." As she ran up the stairs, Skye stood up and walked over to Jeffrey's side of the table. He slowly stood up and pulled her into his arms, resting his head on hers.

"Thank you, Jeffery. That was very nice of you. I really appreciate it."

"Please, Skye, it was the least I could do. Look, I don't know how this is going to turn out, but I do know that, whatever happens, it will be okay. Lousy, but it will be okay again. I promise."

Slowly, she leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. Moaning softly, he moved into it, enjoying the way that she tasted. Strong and lively, with a faint trace of tears. The noise of Batty clearing her throat softly brought him back to the real world, and Skye gently pulled away.

"We'll call you later. When the girls wake up, just give them the basics."

"Bye, Jeffery. Come on, Skye!"

"Bye, honey."

"Bye!"

As the door shut behind them, Jeffery turned out the light and slowly walked up stairs, determined to get some rest before his babysitting duties began.

* * *

The red cross lit up the early morning sky, as the two sisters pulled up the hospital. Neither of them had been here since the twins were born, six years ago. Te time before that had been when their mother died. As they walked into the big, white, entryway, a wave of air-conditioned, sanitized air hit them. Skye disliked hospitals. The white always seemed oppressive. Batty right behind her, she walked up to the front desk.

"Hi. I'm looking for Mr Penderwick's room. We're his daughters."

"Yes, of course. Go up to the 2nd floor and it will be the 5th door on your right. Room 247."

"Thanks."

As the two walked out of the elevator, Skye felt her heart begin to flutter. How was she going to do this? What would he look like? 242. 243. 244. There it was. 247. Taking a deep breath, Skye put her hand on the doorknob and glanced at Batty. The younger girl was staring straight ahead, composing her thoughts. Closing her eyes for a brief second, Skye turned her hand and pushed.

Setting her jaw, she walked into yet another white room. There were two beds in the room, and both we occupied. One by her Aunt Claire, and one by her father. Surrounding the two beds were four chairs, filled with members of their family.

"Hi."

"Oh, Skye. Thank goodness you're here." Rosalind hopped up out of her chair and moved over to hug the girls. "Batty?! How did you get away?"

"Jeffrey said he'd watch the twins."

"Did he come back too, Skye?"

"Yes, and I have to say I'm glad. We need another hand around here."

By this time everyone was out of their chairs, and were greeting the girls with hugs and tears. Their chatter was interrupted however, by a soft groaning from one of the beds. Aunt Claire was waking up.

* * *

_Please keep up the the reviews. They mean a lot to me! You are all wonderful!_

_Guest I - Thanks! I can't wait to see where it goes either. :-)_

_Mahogany night - I'm glad you liked it. That is a very nice complement. :-) _

_Guest II - This one's a bit longer, I think. :-) Thank you for the kind words. I think I will be trying to explore the other kids more. Thanks for the suggestions._

_Thank you _all_ for your suggestions. They are amazing! _


	9. Chapter 9

Claire Penderwick was extremely confused. Why were all of her family members in her hospital room? She had seen them only a few hours ago, and she had watched them leave. Why were they here now? In the middle of the night, for crying out loud.

"Well, hello, everyone! Why are you here? This hospital does have visiting hours, does it not?" The silence that followed was frightening.

"Not for comatose patients." It was Skye who finally spoke up.

"Comatose - Oh, God. I wasn't... ?"

"No, Claire darling. It's Martin. I'm so sorry dear." Iantha moved to sit on her sister-in-law's bed, patting her hand.

"But - why?"

"I'm sorry, Aunt Claire, but they don't know why. They think that..."

Skye slowly walked over to the window, tuning out Jane's explanation of their father's condition. The sun was slowly coming up over the hills, and the sky was just beginning to light up, pastel yellows and pinks.

Sighing, she rested her head on the window pane. She still couldn't believe that this was happening. When that sun had set last night, she had been a different person, her only worry being how the guests at the party were going to react to her kissing her fiancé, rather passionately, in the middle of the ballroom. Now, that seemed like a different lifetime. In fact, when she thought about it, it most likely was a different lifetime. It was during her father's lifetime, and the same couldn't definitely be said about this morning.

Skye was a practical person. She was logical and straightforward, and she always considered all the possible courses things could take. But she had never anticipated this. She had never considered the possibility that she wouldn't see her father again, ever. There were so many things she longed to say to him. So many things she wanted to confess. So many things she wanted him to know. And now she would, most likely, never have the chance.

Never being a sappy person, Skye hadn't told her father how much she loved him as often as her sisters. Now she regretted every missed opportunity. She regretted every time she had snapped at him, or hurt him in any way. Because she couldn't change any of that now. Time had run out, and she couldn't do a thing about it.

Fighting the tears that were threatening to fall, she turned around, to find a young woman in a white coat smiling sadly at her. "Are you Skye?"

"Yes. I am."

"I'm Dr. Melinda Thompson. I was told to talk to you. Apparently, you have been nominated 'Most Likely To Remain Rational In The Face Of Grief'." She smiled, and her eyes twinkled. "I figured that at least one of you should know what progress we have made."

"Please. I would give anything to have some substantial facts to go on, depressing or otherwise."

"Can we go to my office? I have some things I would like to show you."

* * *

As the two walked into yet another white room, Skye finally began to relax again. What was it Jeffrey had told her? Things will work out like they are supposed to. That was something she had to force herself to believe right now. She needed whatever hope she could get.

"Now, Miss Pendewick-"

"Please, call me Skye."

"Skye, then. I'm not going to sugar-coat it for you. Your father's condition is critical. I'm sorry, but none of the traditional methods seem to have an affect on him. We've tried them all."

"Then what do we do?"

"Well, usually, in a case like this, the family has two options. They can either keep the patient on life-support, hoping that, but some act of God, that they miraculously recover, or they can..."

"Pull the plug."

"Yes. In your case, however, we do have one more option. Because we don't know exactly what caused your dad's coma, this is risky, but there is a new, experimental treatment that we could try. It involves sending waves of energy, the kind that is usually found in the brain, through the affected area, in hopes that it could 'restart the circuits', so to speak. Because of its risk, though, that would have to be a decision for your family to make together."

"Of course. Thank you very much, Dr Thompson. You have been very, very helpful. I'll talk to my family and then let you know what we decide." Now, she had an even bigger weight on her shoulders. She had to decide her father's fate.

* * *

Dinner that night was nothing special. At least, it wasn't to everyone but Skye. She had concurred that dinner, when the whole family was together, would be the best time to bring up her conversation with Dr. Thompson. Unfortunately, she was having difficulty bringing it up.

It wasn't simple to tell a group of people that the life of someone they all cared deeply about was in their hands. Taking a deep breath, she set down her fork. "I talked to Dr. Thompson today. She told me what out options are." This got their attention.

Frowning, Skye continued. "We have three options right now. Two of them, we already know. We can keep him on life-support or we could," here she had to stop and swallow, "We could pull the plug. But we also have a third option. There is a new, experimental, treatment that has just been created. It is very risky, but it's the only treatment option left to us. I think it's something that we need to discuss."

* * *

_Hi! I hope you enjoyed this. I know I keep promising to be done with the grief, but a really am bringing it to a close - you just can't tell yet. :-) _

_drawnoflife - That is one of the best reviews I have ever gotten. :-) Sometimes I'm a bit worried that I am making it too depressing, so it is always nice to be assured otherwise. Haha. We all need tension-free moments at times... :-) Thanks for all of the kind words._

_Rachel Alexandra 9 - Thanks! I will. :-) _

_Guest - Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this one. _

_Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming. They really make my day!_


	10. Chapter 10

Playing an instrument of any sort, particularly his clarinet, always relaxed Jeffrey, but it wasn't doing much good tonight. No matter how deeply he tried to engulf himself in his music he just couldn't seem to forget that, downstairs, his fiancé and his best friends sat, debating the fate of their father.

Trying to distract himself, he replayed the last run a few times. He was having troubles with the trills. But even then, it didn't take him but a second to notice when the light from the room next to his went on. The light was shut off again, rather quickly, and was followed by the sound of a window opening and then slamming shut.

Curious, he pressed his nose against the window, trying to see out. The sight was one he should have expected. Skye was sitting on the roof, hugging her knees, and talking on her cell phone. Smiling gently, he opened his own window and crawled out next to her.

"Yes, we've decided to try that treatment plan. ... If it doesn't take effect, then we will really have no other option but to end it there. ... Yes, you're right. Thank you so much, Dr."

Well, apparently they had come to a decision. It was the one he would have made, too. Quietly, Jeffery scooted closer to Skye, sliding his arm around her shoulders. She relaxed into him.

"That was a hard choice to make, Skye, but I think you did the right thing."

"I know. A fool would refuse a new treatment plan. At this point, it would be murder not to try it." She sighed heavily as her body slumped. "But if it doesn't work, we're going to murder him anyways. Oh, God."

"Skye... It isn't murder; it's love. You have to love someone very, very deeply in order to be able to do something that will hurt yourself, even if it does put them out of misery. And it's what Mr. Pen would have wanted."

"I know. The last thing that Daddy would have wanted was to be a vegetable, but that doesn't really make our part any easier."

"No, it was never going to be an easy choice. What's the time frame for this new treatment?"

"They'll start it tomorrow morning, and we should be seeing effects by tomorrow at around noon. If we don't see anything by four that evening, then -"

Here she cut herself off, unable to finish the rest of the sentence. Jeffrey squeezed her shoulders and learned over to kiss her temple.

"Well, then. I guess will have to just wait and see..."

* * *

_The next day, at 3 o'clock in the afternoon..._

Jeffrey was in Batty's room, seated at her piano. It was a small, upright, but it was still a piano. He was trying to play Rachmaninov's 3rd Piano Concerto, and was having a bit of trouble with it. The fact that it had no key signature only added to his difficulties. He was just working on a very complicated run, full to the brim with accidental sharps and flats, when the door burst open and Skye flew in.

She slammed the door behind her, and strode over to the window. Ad then she just stopped, and stood there, staring out at Gardam Street. Concerned, Jeffery got up from the piano and, hesitantly, walked over to stand behind her.

"Well?" He asked quietly.

"Well, what? We have an hour left, and nothing's happened!"

"We still have an hour... A lot can happen in an hour."

"Jeffrey, I don't know if I believe that, but it sure sounds nice."

All of the sudden, without any warning, she spun around to face him and planted a hearty kiss on his mouth. He responded almost instantly. For the past two days, any kisses they had shared had been him kissing her, offering her comfort. But this was different. This was more of how it used to be; the two of them, kissing each other for the thrill of it. Not because one of them needed the reassurance that there was still someone alive who loved them, but because they loved each other, and it felt good to share something.

This was not the soft, chaste, kiss of comfort. This was the kiss of love, desire, and pent up despair. Through this kiss Jeffery could taste all of the emotion that Skye had been concealing for the past 36 hours. A tablespoon of love, a touch of heartbreak, and a pinch of despair.

They both moved into it. In a time of such deep grief, they were starved for basic, simple, love. Had they been less involved in each other, they would have noticed the noise of heavy footsteps running up the stairs, and they would have had time to break apart before Batty burst in on them. As it was, the poor girl was treated to the sight of her sister and her soon-to-be brother-in-law kissing by her window.

"You do realize that this is my room, don't you?" She asked, chuckling. Startled, the two pulled away, blushing. "This is the second time I've caught you in this situation. Do you guys ever do anything else?" She grinned at the murderous look on her sister's face. "Never mind, don't answer that. Dr Thompson is on the phone, Skye. She wants to talk to you."

"What?! What did she say?"

"Just that she wanted to talk to you..." But it was too late. Skye was already halfway downstairs.

"Hello? Dr Thompson? ... Yes, this is Skye. What's the matter?" The whole family watched as Skye's whole face lit up, her eyes filling with tears. "Really? Are you sure? ... Oh, Dr Thompson! Oh, we'll never be able to thank you enough! Yes, we'll be right over! Thank you again!"

Silently, she hung up the phone and turned around to face her family. A grin took over her face as she broke out laughing, tears of joy running down her face. "He's waking up! It worked!"

* * *

_Well, things should be more cheerful from here on out. :-) Finally... Please keep the reviews coming. Even if they aren't perfectly positive, I enjoy them. :-) If you have any ideas as to should should happen, please let me know. I need all the help I can get, as you well know. _


	11. Chapter 11

"Daddy!"

The shouts could have been heard in Boston as all seven Penderwick children, Iantha, and Aunt Claire all tackled him on his hospital bed. Jeffery, closing the door behind him as he came in, chuckled, shaking his head. He gave it two minutes before the bed broke. Scratch that, one minute. Hope and Grace had just begun jumping on it.

He just stood there, grinning, as he watched the mayhem before him. These were the Penderwicks he knew. This was how it should be. At the sound of the door behind him opening, he turned to see a young woman, dressed in a white coat, slid into the room and smile at the sight before them. Still smiling, she turned to him.

"Hello, there. I'm Melinda Thompson."

"Oh, so you're the miracle-worker. I'm Jeffrey Tifton."

"It's very nice to meet you Mr Tifton."

"Jeffrey."

"Jeffery. Have you known the Penderwicks long?"

"Ten years."

"They're a wonderful family. I've never seen anything like it."

"I know. I'm lucky to be getting in."

"Ohh? Marrying in?" She smiled and raised her eyebrows in question. Jeffery laughed.

"Yeah, I'm engaged to Skye."

"Ahh. You're getting an awful lot with that one. Lucky boy." He chuckled.

"Sometimes more than I think I'm ready for. But you're right, I am lucky."

"Where do you live?"

"I'm in Boston. I go to -" Here their conversation was cut off by the sound of a hospital bed collapsing and the yelps that followed.

"Oh, my." Dr Thompson said laughing as she and Jeffrey moved forward to help. "This has never happened before. These beds are supposed to be unbreakable. There goes their top selling point."

Laughing harder than he had in days, Jeffrey pulled Penderwick apart from Penderwick as he and Dr Thompson attempted to clear the wreckage. And then, from under a pile of females, came a voice Jeffery had thought that he would never hear again.

"Jeffrey? My goodness, did they drag you into this mess to?"

"Daddy!"

"No, Sir. I volunteered. How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you. I'm a bit stiff, though I suppose that is to be expected. The question should be how are you? You, undoubtedly had to deal with six emotional females for the past few days, with only Ben to come to your aid."

His eyes twinkled as he spoke, and everyone in the room was reminded of just how miserable they would have been had circumstances been different. Jeffrey laughed.

"They were kind enough to control themselves, for my sake if no one else's."

"Ahh, I see. When do I get to leave this utterly white building, or have they decided to keep me here forever?" Chuckling, Dr Thompson stepped forward.

"If you don't mind, it will be a few days before we can part with you, Mr Penderwick. We just want to make sure that everything is normal."

Glancing over at Skye, Jeffrey could see her visibly relax. Everything was how it should be.

* * *

_Sorry this is so short. The next one should be up soon. Thanks for the reviews! I'll say again: if you have any ideas, please let me know. It will make for more frequent updates..._

_Guest: Thanks!_

_Mahogany night: I'm glad you enjoyed it. Haha. Did I mention I'm also a mind-reader? :-) Thanks! Do you have any more of your famously good ideas? I could use some... _

_Rachel Alexandra 9: Skye and Jeffrey would be 21, so that would make Rosalind 22, Jane 20, Batty 15, Ben around 13. :-) I hope that helps. I am never quite sure about everyone's birthdays, but this story begins in December. :-) Thanks for your interest._

_Thank you all! You're the best._


	12. Chapter 12

_One month later, in Boston, Massachusetts..._

Skye Penderwick was irate. She and Dr. Ian Waitz, the Dean of MIT, usually got along pretty well. But this was a different case, entirely. Under Dean Waitz' explicit orders, Skye had just been assigned as a teacher's aid to Dr Cooper Snyder, professor of the Astrobiology Department.

"Skye, you knew when you applied for our Ph.D. program that student teaching was a requirement. I don't know why you are so upset by this assignment. From what I've been told, Cooper is brilliant man with looks to match."

"Yes; and I bet he has an ego to go with them both. Why haven't I heard of him before, if he's all so wonderful?"

"Well, he just got his doctorate. He took a semester off to go home, and then came back and started teaching this semester. Give him a chance, Skye. I'm inclined to think that the two of you will work well together. Try to prove me right, okay?"

Sending him a glare that could have killed a tiger, she stormed out of the office and down the hall.

* * *

"I mean, really! The nerve!"

"Well, he is the Dean, Skye."

"I don't care if he's the Secretary of The Interior! He had no right to assign me to an egomaniac like Snyder!"

"How do you know he's an egomaniac?"

"Simple. His description. Brilliant and handsome. The two main requirements of a narcissist."

"Skye..." Shaking his head at his fiancé's stubbornness, Jeffrey leaned forward and planted a kiss on her mouth, silencing the onslaught of complaints. At least temporarily.

* * *

_8 o'clock the next morning..._

Jaw set, Skye opened the door to what she was sure would be her torture chamber for the next few months. The first thing she noticed was how bright the room was. The second thing she noticed was how white the room was. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust, but when they finally did, she noticed yet another white object. It was a white lab coat with a man inside of it. A very young man. A very handsome young man.

Grinding her teeth at the task before her, she stepped forward, shutting the door behind her.

"Are you Dr. Snyder?" Turning around in his chair, he flashed her a perfect smile. She ignored it.

"How did you guess?"

"Dean Waitz' description of you."

"What; handsome, congenial, and brilliant?"

"No; egotistical, overconfident, and a flirt."

"Ahhh, you must be Skye Penderwick. I was warned you probably wouldn't like me, and that you would take no pains in telling me so."

"Shall we get down to business?"

"Certainly. You can start by ironing my lab coat." Skye came centimeters away from punching him in the nose. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

_Four hours later..._

"Well, that's it for this morning's classes. What about lunch?"

"What about it?"

"What do you want to eat for it?"

"I'm not hungry."

"All you've been complaining about for the past 3 1/2 hours is how hungry you are. What happened?"

"Being in the same room with you for four hours would make anyone loose their appetite."

"Touché. Come along, through. I don't want you anyone passing out durning my afternoon lecture. I know a marvelous little Chinese restaurant just around the corner."

In the battle against Skye's hatred and her empty stomach, the stomach won. Grimacing, she allowed herself to be lead out of the classroom.

* * *

"Table for two, please."

"Yes, Sir. Follow me, please."

"So, Dr. Snyder, do you come here often?"

"Yes. I discover it last year. They have wonderful natural light to write by."

"It take it that's a deliberate cue for me to ask, 'Oh? Are you a writer?'." He laughed, and his eyes twinkled.

"I've never met anyone like you Skye Penderwick. So blunt... and so accurate. You'd be surprised at how many people never catch on to that technique. But yes, I am a writer. My other talents include being astronautically trained, speaking 6 languages fluently, and playing the violin. What do you do?" Despite herself, Skye laughed.

"Let's see. I enjoy punching insufferable men in the nose, engaging in any sort of math, and spying on people through my binoculars." He grinned.

"Just about what I would expect. I always thought -"

"Excuse me, Sir. Would you like to order now?"

"對。謝謝。我們要兩個牛肉米飯。 謝謝。＂As the waitress left, Skye glared at the man sitting across for her.

"I could have ordered for myself, you know!"

"Really? Do you speak Mandarin, too?"

"No, but she spoke English."

"True, but could you have read the menu?" Skye looked down. It was all in Chinese. Biting her lip, she sent him a glare the could have frightened Hitler.

"That's alright, Skye. I forgive you."

He smiled insufferably and patted her on the hand. Furious, she picked up her glass of lemonade, and doused him with the contents. At that same time the waitress came up behind him. The effect? The Professor and the waitress both yelped. The man stood up, and hands flying, hit the waitress, who dropped her tray, and the contents of it, on Skye and Snyder, and then fell flat on her back, unconscious.

Shocked, the two stared at each other. Then, the sight of each other, covered in Chinese food, set in. They both burst out laughing. And once they started, they couldn't stop. And then the manager burst in from the kitchen. Taking one glance at his face, Dr Cooper Snyder grabbed Skye's hand and, together, they ran all the way back to the class room.

* * *

_Hi there. Don't worry, there will be more Jeffrey in the next chapter. Thanks to Mahogany night for the idea of a protective Jeffrey, that's what I'm currently building up to. If any of you have any ideas of suggestions, please let me know._

_Mahogany night: Great ideas! So far, my temporary plot line includes this eventually slightly possessive Jeffrey. A humorous relief chapter of spring break in Cameron, (maybe I could put Pearson in there somewhere) and then something else (I don't know what yet) before a big adventure during the summer (which I haven't come up with yet, either) during which I could put seem protectiveness in. What do you think? Any ideas?_


	13. Chapter 13

Cooper had collapsed face-down on one of the desks in his classroom as the entered, laughing so hard he could barely breath. Skye was literally on the floor, tears pouring down her face, holding her aching sides as she tried to squelch her laughter. Unfortunately, everytime she would just about get herself under control, she would catch a glance of him, covered in beef, noodles, and rice, and she would loose it again. Of course, she looked just as frightening.

About fifteen minutes later, they finally regained control, and sat down to asses the situation. They couldn't very well teach in the condition that they were in. Unable to look at each other without giggling, they would have made a fine education team. Add to that the fact that their clothes were ruined and they appeared to have washed their hair in Chinese soup, and you would get an accurate picture of what they were facing.

Finally, after a ling debate about the morality of it, Cooper called the dean and canceled his class, saying that he had come down with a terrible flu at the last minute and was in no condition to teach. He offered her a ride home, and she accepted, not wanting to walk home in her current attire.

"You realize, Skye, that I can never go back to that restaurant, don't you?"

"Pity. I hope your writing doesn't suffer from it." She remarked cheekily.

"When you're as talented as I am, setting doesn't matter. Hey, look. We never did get a chance to discuss your duties as teacher's aid. How about dinner? I could call my wife and have her join us. We know this marvelous little French place just down the street..."

"What, and come home covered in escargot? I don't think so."

"How about sushi, then?"

"I'm sorry, I'd really like to, but my fiancé and I are going to a concert tonight."

"Ohh? I didn't know you appreciated music."

"I don't. I can't stand it, but Jeffery's a musician and so I do it for him."

"I do the same thing for Sarah. Only with her, it's going to all the World War II archives. We'e been to all of them. She's a historian."

"Really? Have you been married long?"

"About a year and a half. We're going to have a baby soon. I'm scared to death."

"I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Hopefully. If not, Sarah will put me out of my misery. Can you meet me for breakfast tomorrow? I could pick you up in the morning, and then we could drive in together."

"Sure! That sounds great. What time?"

"Does seven work?"

"Alright. I'll be waiting. Oh, it's this house right here. Thanks for the ride."

"Sure thing. Have fun tonight!"

"Thanks, I will."

Skye ran up the walk, and into the house, finding Dr. Breskow in the kitchen.  
"Hello, Skye." She turned around, and her eyes popped. "My goodness! What happened to you?"

"Hi, Dr. Breskow. Had lunch with Professor Snyder and, to make a long story short, we both ended up running out of the restaurant covered in Chinese beef, noodles, and rice." Penelope laughed.

"Oh, my. Other than that, how was your first day of student teaching?"

"Well, the morning was a nightmare. Lets just say that Dr Cooper Snyder and I didn't really hit it off that well. I called him an egotistical, overconfident, flirt, and his first task for me to do was iron his lab coat. After our escapade at lunch, however, things rapidly improved. He's actually a very nice guy."

"I thought you would like him. He was in my math classes all three years of his doctorate program. Very smart boy, that one. His wife is brilliant too, from what I hear. Completed her Ph.D on World War II in a year and a half. oh, and Jeffrey called. What time is he picking you up?"

"5 o'clock. I have to go shower and then I've got a paper I have to start. I'll see you in a little bit." And with that, she leaped up the stairs, two at a time, leaving a trail of rice and noodles behind her.

* * *

"Alrighty, Skye. What would you like to eat?"

"Is Alec going to be home anytime soon?"

"No, he's performing at a little restaurant downtown tonight. He won't be home until late."

"In that case, I'll take frozen pizza."

"You know what I've been craving today? Chinese food. Why don't we order in?" Skye shuddered at the thought.

"I'd rather not. Let's just do pizza tonight."

"Okay. Pizza it is, then."

* * *

_About two hours later..._

Jeffrey sighed and moved into the kiss. Gently, he pushed her back into the couch, relishing in the feel of her against him. He could have kissed her forever. Unfortunately, Skye, along with the need for oxygen, would never have allowed that.

Moaning softly as she pulled away, he began to kiss her neck. Frowning, he pulled away, licking his lips thoughtfully. Hesitantly, he kissed her forehead and licked his lips again.

"Skye. I think we should have had Chinese food for dinner."

"What are you talking about?"

"Apparently, my craving for it has taken control of my senses. You taste like Chinese food." After a second of shock, she burst out laughing. "This isn't funny Skye! What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, you big dork!" Laughing again, Skye launched into the long and eventful story of her day.

* * *

Laying in bed, Jeffrey glanced at the alarm clock on the table next to him. 1:37 AM. Skye had left two hours ago, and he still couldn't sleep. It was ridiculous, he knew that, but he couldn't stop thinking about this new professor that Skye was working with.

If he was really being honest with himself, which, even after two hours of silent contemplation, he was having difficulty doing, he was jealous. And that was just stupid. He trusted Skye more than anyone else he had ever know, and he knew that she would never do anything to alter that trust.

The heart of his troubles, he decided, was the fact that he had always had a hard time believing that Skye could fall in love with anyone like him. It really didn't make any sense, if you thought about it. In a logical world, he would be engaged to some young artist, and Skye would be engaged to someone... well, someone exactly like Snyder.

But instead, it was the two of them. Skye, who couldn't stand classical pieces and didn't have a musical none in her body, and him, who had barely passed his required Calculus course. How could she love someone who, with the possible exception of soccer, didn't have anything in common with her.

And the way she had spoke of him. Her voice was so full of respect and admiration, both for his work and for his accomplishments, that he couldn't help but feel a bit shunned. Everyone knew that respect was the first aspect of love, and Skye certainly had that one settled.

But, in his mind, he knew that he wasn't being fair to the girl. Skye was a loyal as they come, and she would never wrong him in any way. All the same, though, Skye was his, and he was going to make sure it stayed that way. In the morning. For now, he rolled over and finally, fell asleep.

* * *

_Still setting the stage... Sorry if this isn't too exciting. Hopefully the next chapter will have some good drama in it. Thanks for the reviews. They are the best motivation!_

_Guest: Good idea! I'll have to do some brainstorming about that... :-)_

_Rachel Alexandra 9: What a wonderful idea for a summer adventure. Care to elaborate on your ideas for that? :-)_

_Mahogany night: I'm sorry you didn't enjoy it. Could you give me some details so I can make sure and avoid that in the future? Thanks for the insightful feedback. It really means a lot to me._


	14. Chapter 14

"Thank you class. You're dismissed. Remember that next week you have a test on the probability of discovering complex life on Europa, and the other moons of Jupiter."

As the students rushed out of the room, Skye and Cooper collapsed at two of the desks.

"Do you always teach four classes in a row?"

"Unfortunately, yes. They give the insane schedules to all the new teachers, figuring that we don't know any better."

"Well, I get that, but it isn't fair to the teacher's aids." They both chuckled, tiredly. "Look, I'm starving. What are we doing for lunch?"

"Well, seeing as we don't have a good record with lunches, Sarah said she'd bring us over a picnic."

"That's nice of her."

"Well, she wanted to meet you anyways, and this was her excuse. She should be here any moment."

"Speak of the devil..." Skye shook her head in amazement as the door opened, and in hobbled a very pregnant woman carrying a huge basket.

"Could anyone give the caterer a little hand here?" She yelped as she stumbled through the door. Instantly, her husband was on his feet, rushing to her aid, with Skye right behind him. As soon as they had unloaded her, Skye held out her hand and introduced herself.

"I'm Skye."

"It's very nice to meet you, Skye. I'm Sarah."

"Now that you ladies have introduced yourselves, what's in that basket?"

Chattering about lunch, teaching, and being thrown out of restaurants, the three sat down at desks for their 'picnic'.

"You know, that isn't the first restaurant he's gotten thrown out of."

"Really?"  
"Come now, Sarah. We really don't need to go there."

"Oh, yes, we do. Come on, Sarah. Tell!"

"Well, let's see if I remember..." She grinned at the furious expression on her husband's face.

"Don't be ridiculous, SarSar. Of course you remember. You had better remember." She laughed.

"I'm only teasing you, darling. Of course I remember. Being proposed to isn't exactly the sort of thing that one forgets."

"Proposed to? If this going to be all mushy, I'm leaving!" Putting on a pseudo-pout, Skye got up and pretended to get ready to leave.

"Come back here, you silly girl! I promise we won't get sappy. Anyways, the first thing you have to know about Coop is that he is very insecure."

"Cooper? I don't believe it."

"Yes. That's why he puts up that egotistical exterior. Anyway, when he decided to propose to me -"

"Oh, no you don't, Sarah! You are not going to put words into my mouth. I'll tell the story. When I was going to propose to my darling wife, I was a bit nervous. Who wouldn't be? Anyways, we were at this romantic little Italian place, when I finally got up the courage to go down on my knee and ask her. I really never expected her to say yes. She did, and lets just say that I was a little shocked."

"A little shocked? Good grief, darling, you yelped! He was the funniest sight, Skye. He was off his knees in a second, arms flying all over the place, and exclaimed in a very frightened voice, "WHAT?". His arms were going so fast, that he wasn't able to stop them, and he ended up whacking a poor man in the nose. They threw us out." She laughed at the memory, rubbing her overgrown belly thoughtfully. Skye looked shocked.

"Seriously?"

"Oh, yes. He looked absolutely adorable being led out by the manager. We couldn't stop laughing for days. Anyways, the point of that story was that, if you value your reputation, never go to a restaurant with my husband. It never ends well."

"Now, SarSar. That's a bit of an exaggeration. It ends well some of the time. If you will recall -"

Skye felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and answered it, leaving the couple to their quarrel.

"Hello, Skye?" Jeffrey.

"Yeah. Hi, Jeffrey. What can I do for you?"

"I'm on the first floor of the Astrobiology building. Are you busy?"

"No, we're just having lunch. Why don't you come up?"

"Okay. What floor is it?"

"The 5th. We're in room 515."

"Alright. I'll see you soon." She hung up, and turned her attention back to the Snyders, who were looking at her questioningly. "My fiancé. He's on his way up, if you don't mind."

"No, not at all. There's plenty of food here."

"Speak for yourself, Sarah. I could eat this whole basket. But he's welcome, of course. This classroom is one-fourth yours."

"One-fourth? How did you come up with that figure?"

"Well, it is my classroom. I'm the professor. You're just the aid. I thought I was being rather generous."

"But one-fourth? I demand rights to at least a third of it."

"I'm with Skye on this one, Coop. I say she should get half."

He was just about to respond, when the crack of a door opening interrupted them. Jeffery was about to enter from stage right.

* * *

Stepping into the elevator, Jeffrey hit the button labeled "5". All morning long, he hadn't been able to think of anything else, and so he had decided to do something about it. About his jealously, because that's was it was. He hated to admit it, but he was jealous of Dr. Cooper Snyder, and he was going to make sure that he left Skye alone. The only thing he still had to figure out was how. He had absolutely no experience in this field. He was hoping that a solution would just present itself to him, but he really doubted it. Oh, well. It was worth it if it it made sure that Skye was his.

He felt so ashamed for thinking that way, but he couldn't help it. She was his, and this single, playboy of a professor needed to know it. As the doors of the slid shut behind him, he walked down the hall, looking for room 515. He opened the door to find his fiancé and a young man seated at desks, eating a romantic lunch. Scratch that, his fiancé, a young man, and a very pregnant young woman seated at desks, eating a romantic lunch. Wait, romantic?

As soon as Skye caught sight of him, her face lit up and she stood up, beckoning him in.

"I'd like you both to meet my fiancé, Jeffery Tifton. Jeffery, this is Dr Cooper Snyder, and his wife, Dr Sarah Snyder." So this was the man. Wait, wife? What did she mean. He blinked. _Duh, Jeffery. What else would she mean. That's his wife. He's married!_ Glancing at the woman's rounded belly he smiled. _Very married. _

Recovering from his shock quickly, he smiled and shook hands all around. "It's vey nice to meet you."

"Same. Skye's talked a lot about you. You're a musician?"

"Yes; I am."

"That's fascinating. What do you play?"

"Umm... the piano and the clarinet, mainly. I really enjoy it."

"I play the violin, and Sarah plays the flute." The aforementioned lady smiled.

"We should get together and play sometime. I always wanted to learn the clarinet."

"Yes! We should. I would like that." Grinning, Skye spoke up.

"Well, I wouldn't. It's enough to have to deal with one music freak. I really don't need two more!"

"Don't you play anything?"

"Not even the kazoo." Jeffery laughed, remembering when he had tried to teach her to play that very simple instrument. It had been a complete disaster.

"I keep telling her that, if she just concentrates, she would be good, but she won't buy it."

"Well why should I? I the past decade, this glutton for punishment has attempted to teach me the piano, the clarinet, the harmonica, and the kazoo, and I haven't had an ounce of success. I gave up long ago, and it's about time he did too."

Jeffrey's retort was silenced by a gush of water and a loud moan from Sarah.

"Ohhhh! I think my water just broke!"

"Oh, God, really? What are we going to do? SarSar, sit down. No! Stand up! No! Call the doctor! No! Call your mother! No, wait! I'll do that! You-" The rest of his babbling was cut off Skye's hand of his mouth.

"Jeffery, would you please go down to the front office and tell Dean Waitz that Dr Synder's afternoon classes will have to be canceled? Thanks. Once you're done there, meet us at the Brigham and Woman's Hospital on Francis St. Sarah, how are you feeling?"

"Okay. A little scared and very wet, but okay."

"Do you feel like you could talk on the telephone?"

"Yeah."

"Great. Here, use my phone and call the doctor, and tell him to meet you at the hospital. Them, call your mother and tell her what's going on. Coop, slowly, help you wife get downstairs. If you give me your keys, I'll pull your car up to the front door. Okay, everyone. In your mark, get set, go!"

* * *

"Right this way, please." Dr Daniela Carusi smiled at Skye and Jeffrey as a nurse led the Snyders out of the lobby. "Thank you both so much for your help. That baby's coming pretty fast, and I don't think they would have gotten here in time if it hadn't been for your taking control. First babies are challenging for couples, and a lot of times the stress messes with their logic."

"It was our pleasure. Would you please call us when it's over?"

"Certainly. Have a nice day."

Skye and Jeffrey walked to the car in silence, but it was a pleasant silence. Skye got into the driver's seat, and was just about to start the car, when Jeffrey groaned and banged his head on the window. Concerned, she asked him what was wrong.

"I feel like such a jerk right now."

"Why?"

"Do you know why I came up to your classroom today?"

"Well, I assumed it was to see me."

"Partly, but that wasn't the main reason. I wanted to tell Cooper to keep his hands off you."

"You _what_?"

"Why didn't you tell me he was married?"

"Why _should_ I have? It never came up!"

"I don't know. All I know is that you would have saved me a lot of jealousy of you had told me that, instead of praising his achievements all night."

"Jeffrey! I can't believe you! Are you out of your mind? Don't you trust me at all?"

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I find it hard to believe that you would ever choose someone like me over a guy like Cooper Snyder."

"You're not serious. You _can't_ be! If you honestly think that I would cheat you, then we don't have anything to say to each other."

"Skye..."

"No! I'm not going to talk to you right now, least I say something that I regret later." And with that, she resolutely clamped her mouth shut, and began to drive to her house.

When they arrived, she turned off the car, and turned to face Jeffrey, her face a stone mask.

"Dr Breskow has a lecture tonight, so I'll be alone. Would you like to come over for dinner?"

"Yes. Look, Skye-"

"No. Later. I'll see you at seven. And don't come early, because I might still be angry."

She shut the car door forcefully, and stormed into the house. Sighing, Jeffrey climbed over to the driver's side and drove himself home. It was going to be a long three hours till he came back.

* * *

_Thank you for the reviews! You had some really good ideas! _

_Hello my name is Karma - Pregnancy and kids are certainly in my plan, but, I'm sorry to say, not for a bit. I know I'm a prude, but I just can't write about premarital pregnancy. Sorry! Please keep the ideas coming, though. I really appreciate them._

_Rachel Alexandra 9 - I like that idea! Do you mind if I use it? Thanks!_

_Hello my name is Karma brought up an __**important question **__I have been meaning to ask you all. Where is your comfort level for romance? For my own peace of mind, I cound never go beyond kissing, but it would be good for me to know where you draw the line for yourself. If you could give me a fairly detailed description of your romance boundaries for this couple, a set for pre-marriage and a set for post-marriage, that would be wonderful. It will help me craft this story in a way that you will, hopefully, enjoy. Thanks in advance!_


	15. Chapter 15

"Skye! I left some chicken noodle soup on the stove for you and Jeffrey. And hey, if you decide to throw something at him, don't use the good china, alright?"

"Alright... It won't be easy, though. Have fun tonight."

"Thanks. You too. I'll be home at around midnight. Oh, and I'll make a lot of noise coming in."

"Don't bother. There won't be any kissing here tonight. I'm too mad."

"Famous last words, Skye... See ya!"

Sighing, Skye sat down at the kitchen counter, and rested her head in her hands. She would be lucky if she made it through tonight without damaging her relationship with Jeffrey. One of the traits that Skye valued most was loyalty, and to have him accuse her of not having it hurt more than she let on. She had given him no reason to doubt her, so why had he? She would never think that of him.

And then him saying that he couldn't understand why she would pick a man like him of Cooper. _Oh, God. Did he really believe that_? She loved him more than anything in the world, even if she didn't say so often. But she didn't say it to anyone, it wasn't just him.

She didn't know where she had gone so wrong. Wrong enough that he didn't believe she loved him. _So know what do I say? If he doesn't trust me enough to believe that I love him, how will he believe anything I tell him? _

There was a knock on the door. Forcing her feet to move forward, Skye got up and let her fiancé in.

"Hello, Skye."

"Hi." Shutting the door behind him, she walked back into the kitchen, silently.

"So, what's for dinner?"

"Dr. Breskow left us some chicken noodle soup that she just made."

"Yum. Should we start eating?"

"Sure. Why not?"

In a frozen silence, the two dished themselves out bowls of soups and sat down at the kitchen table. Skye's bowl was half gone, before Jeffrey got up enough nerve to talk again.

"Skye, look. I'm really sorry about all this. I know it was stupid of me, but I just couldn't help myself." Skye just stared at her soup bowl, unable to voice her feelings. "Hey, most girls would be thrilled to find out that their fiancé was jealous of them."

"It isn't the jealousy, Jeffery." Her tone was sharper than she had intended. Taking a deep breath, she tried again. "I mean, that's not what I'm mad about. It's ridiculous that you should feel that way, but it isn't really the heart of the issue. What makes me so angry is the idea that you don't trust me. No, wait - don't say anything yet. Please just let me finish. I know that, in all practical applications of the word, you do trust me. But let's face it; you seriously doubted my loyalty today. I have never given you any reasons to feel that way, and it hurts and scares me to think that this is a topic we even have to talk about. I trust you with all my heart, and I had hoped that you felt the same way, because honestly, Jeffrey, if we don't trust each other, there's no point in any of this. And that hurts, because I love you. I want this to work more than anything else I've ever wanted, but it isn't really up to me. I'm sorry."

"Skye -" she could see the hurt she was currently feeling reflected back in his eyes, and she looked down. "Skye - what are you trying to say?"

"I don't even know." Sighing sadly, she picked up her bowl, and took it to the sink. "But this is something we should figure out now, before you get too immersed with someone you can't trust."

Eyes flashing, Jeffrey leapt up from the the table and stode over to where she stood against the counter. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, and turned her to face him.

"Skye Penderwick! Don't you ever say that again! I do too trust you. I trust you more than anyone I have ever met before, and I don't intend to let you go this easily. For Pete's sake, Skye! I love you!"Full of determination, slammed his lips to hers, trying to get her to see that he meant what he was saying.

Skye had never been kissed like that. His mouth was rough and desperate on her's, and his hands held her so tightly she was sure she would have bruises on her shoulders in the morning. He took her breath away, quite literally, and almost, not quite, but almost made her weak at the knees. When he had her backed into the refrigerator, he let up a bit, finally pulling away. As they stood there, pressed together, panting, he just stared at her, the hurt and pain in his eyes visible. Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead on her's gently.

"Oh, God, Skye. What's going on? I love you too much to let this happen." She just shook her head slowly, leaning forward and setting her head on his shoulder, as he wrapped her into a gentle hug.

"I know I don't tell you this enough, Jeffrey, but I love you, too. I'm sorry about this whole mess. I should have told you he was married, but I just never thought of it."

"Enough. We could both apologize until our tongues wore out, and it wouldn't change anything. I think we've already forgiven each other."

Smiling gently, she leaned up, and met his lips in a kiss. Gentle and slow, it was what they had both needed all afternoon. All of the sudden, they were interrupted by the sound of a woman laughing.

"Ah, ha! What did I tell you, Skye? Famous last words!"

* * *

_Sorry it's short. The next one should be up soon!_

_Mahogany night - Thanks! That's good feedback for me. I really appreciate all the time you spend reviewing. It means a lot and makes my day! _


	16. Chapter 16

_Two months later..._

Skye was thrilled. She was on her way back to Cameron. She hadn't been sure that she would be able to get back for Spring Break, but she, and everyone else, was going to make it. At least, she hoped she survived the car ride there. Jeffrey, who should have been sitting quietly in the passenger seat, was singing along to the music and shaking his 'percussion instrument'. Skye referred to it as an egg shaker.

But it was a pleasant drive anyway. The windows were open, and the two could hardly be worried with the cool spring air blowing through their hair. It was one of those perfect days. A day when everything was right, and the universe just seemed to line up. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the stark contrast of the blue air and the green hills was stunning.

The only problem was Jeffery's 'percussion'. As musical as he was, there was only so much you could do with an egg shaker. The incessant shaking had accompanied the soft rock they were listening to for the past hour and a half, and Skye was just about at her limit. Snatching the small plastic egg out of his hand, she tossed it out of her window, ridding herself of it forever. At least until he got a new one, that is. The look on his face was so comical, she almost burst out laughing. He looked absolutely betrayed.

"Skye! What did you do that for?"

"To keep my sanity intact! You and your shaking were driving me crazy!"

"Well, it's a little late to save your sanity. You just threw a percussion instrument out of the window of a moving car!"

"It was an egg shaker, for Pete's sake! And you have a dozen of them."

"Yes, but not with me!"

"That's the point, you moron! Why else would-"

"Red light!" Jeffrey yelped and covered his head as the car came to a screeching halt, just before the intersection. "Can you please pay a little attention to the road!? You almost got us both killed!"

"Sorry! But it's your fault for making me distracted."

"Sorry! But still, Skye!"

"Shut up." Leaning forward, she pecked him on the lips.

"Green light, hot lips! Pay attention!"

"Aright, alright! I'm going! You know, Jeffery, for someone who shakes a little plastic egg while they drive, you certainly are-"

"Stop sign! Skye!" Closing his eyes, he just hoped that he survived the next few minutes.

"Here we are!"

Shaking slightly, Jeffery climbed out of the car. He didn't know what had gotten into Skye. She was usually, with the exception of when she had first learned, such a good driver. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he followed her into the knot of Penderwicks gathered on the front lawn. It was good to be home.

* * *

"Pass the salad, please."

"She said pass it, not throw it!"

"How am I supposed to help it if she hits the bowl with her arm?"

"Girls, girls... Calm down. Let's talk about something with a point to it." Mr Penderwick sighed and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "If that's possible for this group..." Disgruntled and bored sighs spread around the room. "Well, we do have to talk about who's going to teach Batty to drive. She got her permit last week. Any volunteers to take over the teaching?"

"Why don't you do it, Daddy?"

"Oh, no. Skye is the last child I will ever teach to drive. I almost didn't survive those first few months..."

"Oh, come on, Daddy. I wasn't that bad." Jeffery snorted at that. "Oh, you just be quite." She glared at him, but there was a smile on her face.

"No offense, Skye, but Daddy's right. You were a scary driver at first."

"At first?" The look on Jeffrey's face was incredulous.

"Shush! I don't want another word out of you!"

"Anyways... To get back on track, who is going to teach Batty to drive. Iantha?"

"Not I. I was fortunate to live through teaching Jane. I'm afraid the duty falls on you, Rosy. No way around it..."

"Come on! You all make it sound like its going to be a chore to help me learn. I'm excited!"

"No chore, Batty. We'll start in the morning, okay?" The whole family fell silent as the thought that they might loose two sisters tomorrow set in.

* * *

"Good luck!"

"Don't drive on the sidewalk!"

"Don't worry about the sidewalk, just don't hit a tree!"

As the car bumped and lurched down the street, the remaining family members sighed. There was nothing to do now but wait.

* * *

_Two hours later..._

The residents of the Penderwick household, minus Rosalind and Batty, were watching a movie.

_"And so, my good fellows, the murderer is -"_

"Oh, God!" Pausing the TV, they turned around to see Rosalind leaning against the front door, hair ruffled, and eyes the size of silver dollars. "You wouldn't believe what I just went through! I quit!" And with that, she stormed up the stairs and slammed her door. Looking at each other and shrugging, the others turned back to the TV. Just as they were about to un-pause it, in skipped Batty, grinning.

"That was so much fun! Can we go again tomorrow?" Mr Penderwick and Iantha looked at each other and then turned to Jane.

"Looks like it's your turn, honey." Jane groaned.

"Well, if my life's going to end tomorrow, we might as well finish this movie." Hitting the play button, they turned their attention to the movie, prepared for a tricky, twisted ending. No one, not even Skye, had been able to guess who the murderer was. Holding their breath, the watched in anticipation as the detective announced the murder.

_"...the butler."_

Groans filled the room as Skye threw the remote at the the TV, shattering it.

"You see, that's what happens to TV's that play movies like that!"

* * *

"This time, try not to hit any pedestrians!"

"Good luck, Jane. I promise to be nice during your eulogy!"

"Skye!"

Jerking like crazy, the station wagon left the family in the dust, with only their prayers to stand on.

* * *

Mr Penderwick and Iantha were making dinner in the kitchen, while Skye and Jeffery set the table. Everyone stilled as they heard the car pull up in the driveway. The front door slammed and footsteps could be heard running down the hall. The next noise was that of retching, coming from the bathroom.

A few minutes later, a very green-faced Jane stumbled into the kitchen. Wiping her mouth, she grimaced.

"That is the last time I ever set foot inside a car with her at the wheel!"

* * *

"So, what do we do now? We're out of instructors!"

"I could do it." Skye looked very indignant. Everyone visibly paled at her suggestion.

"Skye, I think that one radical, speed-hungry driver in a car is plenty."

"Alright. For everyone's sake, and against my better judgement, I'll do it." The looks Jeffrey received for this comment clearly questioned his sanity. "Come on, it can't be that bad!"

"Of course not. After all, what could happen in 30 minutes?"

* * *

His head pounding, Jeffery woke up to sight of his fiancé's face hovering over him.

"Oh, good! His awake!"

"What happened?" His eyesight was a bit fuzzy and he didn't know how he had gotten here, on the living room couch.

"You attempted to teach Batty to drive. God, I'm glad you're okay. I was worried for a while. You've been out for an hour!"

Despite his protests and yelps of pain, she grabbed his face, and kissed him hard. Almost passing out again from lack of oxygen, he pulled away gasping.

"I think, Skye, that you deserve a chance to deal with this. Batty! Skye will go with you tomorrow!"

* * *

"Ready, Batty?"

"Yeah. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Of course! This will be fun!"

"You know, I think Jeffrey's right; you are addled."

"Oh, shut up and start the car." She smiled at her sister' as she buckled her helmet. "Now, the first thing that most people will tell you to do is just start the car and then coast. But that's boring. Why don't you hit the gas and see what happens?" She did so, and the car jumped down the street. "Where did the others take you?"

"Down to the school parking lot, mostly. That and the side roads."

"Okay. You known that big undeveloped field by the library? Let's go there. That's the way! Don't break! Use the gas peddle! You'll crash into something if you break as turn. Woah! Other side of the street, you nut!" Both sisters burst out laughing as they skidded around the corner.

"This is better than a roller-coaster!"

"You bet it is!"

* * *

Jeffrey stood at the front window, looking out into the night, hoping to see his fiancé and her sister come down the street. They had been gone for three and a half hours, and he was worried. All of the sudden he spotted headlights coming door the street. To his surprise the car was moving along smoothly, and as the pulled into the driveway, there was no bumping.

_Oh, God. Skye must have had to drive home. I wonder what happened? _Running outside, he opened the driver's door and peered inside, expecting the worst.

"What on earth?" Sitting in the driver's seat was Batty, and both of the sisters were grinning and laughing. "What happened? Are you alright?" Skye laughed.

"We're fine! Things started out a little sketchy, but she's got it now. I'd say she is the best driver in the family at the moment."

* * *

_There it is! I hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks for the reviews, as usual, especially those concerning the romance level. It was really good feedback back for me. Things will most likely stay at this level for now, but I am going to start planning wedding/honeymoon (even though we still have a ways to go before then) and so I wanted a bit more info. Thanks!_

_Rachel Alexandra 9 - Thanks!_

_Guest - Thank you for your feedback. I probably won't even go that far, but it's nice to know people limits. :-)_


	17. Chapter 17

_One month later..._

"Jeffery, stop it! I want to watch this movie!" She swatted him away as he tried to kiss her again.

"Why? You've seen it twice before!"

"Well, on those grounds, I've kissed you before, too!"

"Yes, but why miss an opportunity?" Chuckling, he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, ducking her flailing arms. Leaning forward, he kissed her solidly on the lips, and dragged her back into the couch. Squirming, she pulled away.

"Jeffrey!"

"Yes?" He was grinning again.

"Will you please let me watch this movie?"

"Nope."

Tightening his hold on her, he kissed her again. Sighing in defeat, she relaxed and let him kiss her. Just as she was beginning to enjoy herself, her phone rang from its spot on the coffee table. Breaking away from Jeffrey, gasping for air, she answered the phone.

"Hello?" Breath, Skye.

"Skye? It's Batty." Breathing heavily, she smiled.

"Hi Batty. What's up?"

"Are you alright, Skye? You sound like you just ran a marathon."

"Well, I didn't. I've been right here all evening."

"Oh. Then Jeffrey's there. Do you two ever do anything but kiss?"

"Batty! You don't even have any proof that we were kissing!"

"Were you?"

"I refuse to answer that on the grounds that it might incriminate me."

"Ah, ha! I knew it. Anyway, Jeffrey's the one I wanted to talk to. Could you put him on?" Huffing, she thrust the phone at him.

"Hi, Batty."

"Yes, I know. ... No, Batty. I will not 'just marry her and get it over with'. ... Batty! Watch your mouth, young lady! ... Okay. What did you want to talk about, then? ... Really? When? ... That's wonderful! ... Yeah. Of course I'll tell her! ... Do you need a ride? ... Okay, then. See you soon!"

"What was that about?"

"Well, apparently, Batty has been accepted for a two week crash-course at the music conservatory here in Boston. You know, the one that I went to."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Why did she tell you that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps she could have guessed your reaction..."

"When does she get here?"

"Friday. Iantha is driving her in."

"Fun!"

"Uh, huh. Now, where were we?"

* * *

_Friday night..._

"Here Skye, why don't you hold your little namesake, while we try and figure out this chord procession?" She gently laid the baby girl in her arms, and covered Skye's shoulder with a cloth.

"Honestly, Sarah. Can you please rename her?"

"It's a little late for that, Skye. She's borne the name Skye for three months now. It's as much her's as yours..."

Skye rolled her eyes at the stupidity of her best friends, and sat down to watch. Jeffery, Batty, Cooper, and Sarah were seated on chairs, trying desperately to put together an arrangement for their upcoming concert. Skye was, as usual, lost. Sighing as the discussion turned to melodic minors vs flats, she stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Well, Baby Skye, it looks like its the two of us. What am I doing? Talking to a baby. Really, Skye!"

Shaking her head to clear it, she grabbed an apple off the counter and walked back into the living room. Biting into the apple, she surveyed the scene in from of her.

Jeffrey and Batty were seated at the piano. Jeffery held his clarinet in one hand, and was pounding out some notes on the piano keys with the other. Batty was looking extremely interested, and nodding her head to whatever he was saying. Cooper was seated on top of the piano, his violin caught between his chin and his shoulder, gesturing violently with his bow. Sarah was cross-legged on the coffee table, holding her flute in her lap and shaking her head emphatically at whatever her husband was saying. They had been in that position for two hours, and Skye was at her wit's end.

To make matters worse, she was on baby duty. She liked babies as much as the next person, but there was a limit to her friendliness. Especially to a three-month-old. What could you do with them? They couldn't talk, they couldn't walk, and they couldn't play.

Come to think of it, what could they do? Needless to say, Skye was bored. With nothing else to do, she resorted to pacing. Apparently, the little girl didn't like that. She started screaming louder than Skye had ever heard anything scream.

"Shhh! Shhh!" _Great. Now what am I going to do?_ "Umm. How about a bottle?"

Grabbing one out of the fridge, she attempted to position it in the girl's mouth. It didn't work. What happened instead, resulted in Skye being covered from top to bottom in milk, and none of it reaching the one who needed it. Groaning, she placed the now-empty bottle in the sink. _What else_? Hating herself for doing it, Skye began to sing, "Rock-a-bye baby, in the tree - okay, okay! I'm stopping!"

The screaming had not gotten louder. Wondering why on earth Sarah and Cooper hadn't come rushing to her aid yet, Skye bounced a few times, doing some squats to calm herself. Much to her amazement, the baby stopped crying. Hesitantly, she stood still for a moment. Wincing, she bent her knees again, as the crying resumed. Up, down, up, down, up, down. _Well, at least I'll get my work out in... After all, how long can this take?_

* * *

_Four and a half hours later..._

"Thanks for coming! See you on Monday!"

As Batty shut the door behind them, Skye collapsed. Luckily for her, Jeffery caught her before she hit the floor. Her legs were shaking so badly, she couldn't stand upright. Every muscle in her body burned like it never had before.

"Skye? What were you thinking? It isn't natural to do squats for almost five hours straight! You're lucky you are stuck like that!" Scolding her gently, Jeffery carried her up to her bedroom. "Skye, why didn't you let us know? We could have stopped."

"I know, Skye. He's right."

"I tried. I tried seven times to get your attention. Do you know what the response was every time? 'Not now, Skye. We have a problem.' Well, now I have a problem. I can't stand up!"

"Shhh." Smoothly, he lowered her aching form to the bed, letting her lay there as he covered her with a blanket. "I'm sorry, Skye. Really. Next time just whack one of us in the head, okay?"

"Okay." she mumbled softly, already halfway asleep. Brushing her hair out of her face, he kissed her softly.

"Goodnight, Skye."

"Night." She was barely aware of he and Batty closing the door behind them, as they left her in the dark.

* * *

_Sorry it's sort of short. :-) Thanks for all the reviews._

_Mahogany night - Hahah Thanks :-)_

_Randomsarcasm42 - I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far. Collaboration sounds really fun! What did you have in mind? You aren't the first one to mention the other sisters. I think it's a really good idea but, you have been warned, it will stretch my literary talent to its farthest reaches. :-) In that note, what do you think should be up with Tommy? I haven't really decided for myself yet... Yes; the wedding. I have it planned for a year from this upcoming August AHPT (An Honorary Penderwick Time) but Im considering skipping over quite a lot of those un eventful months. What do you think? Hahaha. Jane and Cooper were actually my picks for those parts, too. :-) Thanks!_

_drawnoflife - Thanks. :-)_

_Platypus - Thanks for the feedback. And thanks for the compliment. :-)_

_The next one should be up soon, guys!_


	18. Chapter 18

Skye's day, and that of everyone else in her house, started with a scream. It took her a few seconds to realize that she was the screamer. She had attempted to straighten her leg as she awoke, and had been greeted by a breath-taking hot poker shooting through her body.

"Help!"

Tears began running freely down her face as the pain intensified. Curling up in a ball, stayed at still as she possibly could, hoping to inflict as little pain as possible. Seconds later, Batty and Dr Breskow burst into her room.

"What's going on?"

"Skye, are you alright?" The mound on the bed whimpered in response.

"Skye, what's the matter?" Concerned the two woman sat down on the edge of her bed.

"My legs are killing me. I can't even move because I think I might pass out from the pain." Frowning, Dr Breskow patted her leg. "Owwww!" Skye howled, "Don't touch me!"

Batty frowned. "Okay, Skye. I'm calling Jeffrey. Try and get some sleep, okay?"

"Fat chance of that..." But, as she pulled the blankets over her head slowly, she was already halfway asleep.

* * *

"Hello, sleepyhead." Skye awoke, again, to find Jeffrey seated at the foot of her bed, smiling gently.

"Hi. Where are the others?"

"I took Batty to the conservatory a few hours ago and got her situated, and Dr Breskow left about an hour ago for MIT. Are you feeling any better?"

Skye shook her head slightly. If anything, she was feeling worse. It took every ounce of self-control she possessed not to burst into tears then and there. She felt like someone was currently dreading her legs into ribbons with a dull knife, and she hadn't even attempted to move yet.

"Hmmmm. Try and move your legs a bit, okay?" She shook her head. "Please, Skye, I need to know this."

Biting her lip, she hesitantly moved one leg the slightest bit. And ended up screaming. Jeffrey was by her side in an instant, shushing her comfortingly and stroking the head that she had buried in her pillow. It was the sight of tears, though, that tipped the scales.

"Come on, Skye. Off to the ER with you."

Ever so gently, he scooped her up off the bed and started to carry her downstairs. Skye, crying softly onto his shoulder, let him.

* * *

"Good grief, Ms Penderwick. What did you do to yourself?"

"Squats."

"To be perfectly fair, Doctor, she did low knee bends for five hours straight."

"That would explain it, then. Ms Penderwick, you have ripped eleven tendons with this little exercise binge of yours. Five in one leg and six in the other."

"What do we do for that?"

"Well, we have a few options..."

* * *

_Three and a half hours later..._

"Well, Skye it could have been worse." Looking down at herself, she snorted.

"How? You are currently pushing me out of the hospital in a wheelchair, because I can't walk in my matching, full-leg, white plastic boots. That, combined with the fact that the pain meds haven't set in yet, make it hard to believe that it could have been worse."

"Cheer up, Skye. The medication will set in soon." And set in soon it did.

* * *

_Forty-five minutes later..._

"Skye, will you please just watch the movie?"

They were seated on the couch, attempting to watch a movie. Or, at least, Jeffrey was trying to watch the movie. Skye, rather loopy from the pain meds, was trying to kiss him.

It wasn't that he minded kissing her, quite the opposite, in fact. Somehow, though, it felt like taking advantage of her when she was in this state. Granted, she was the one initiating it, but she didn't know what she was doing, courtesy of the medication. Then again, what was it the doctor had said? Humor her. Sighing, he gave in. After all, it wasn't like they had never kissed before.

She leaned forward again, and this time he met her halfway. As their lips collided, he wondered why he had waited so long. Her mouth was soft against his, moving gently in time with his own. Her arms were around his neck, pulling him closer. Suddenly, though, there was a change in her. Her kissing became slow and languid as her arms and hands relaxed. Pulling away to catch his breath, he stared at her beautiful face and laughed softly. She was asleep. _Well, how's that for an ego trip? _

Shaking his head at his own stupidity, he lifted himself off the couch and began to reposition his fiancé in a more comfortable manner. Gently, carful not to wake her, he pulled her booted legs up onto the couch, and placed a pillow under her head. He covered her with the throw blanket, and sat down next to her feet. Sinking deeper into the couch, returned his attention to the movie. There was no way that he was going leave her side.

* * *

_Sorry, guys. This one was even shorter. Anyway, please review. It really makes my day. :-) _


	19. Chapter 19

_May 24th..._

Skye Penderwick was standing in her front hall, holding a letter that had just came in the mail, and shaking her head in disbelief. It was as if all of her dreams from the past year had come true. She had just been accepted for a grant. One she had been hoping and praying to get. One that was an all expenses paid, fourteen month long grant to go stargazing in New South Wales, Australia. In that time, she could gather all the research she would need to write her dissertation, and get to see some of Australia in the meantime. The downside, she had to leave next week.

Well, time to break the news to Jeffrey. By accepting this, she had also accepted the fact that she wouldn't return to the US until one month before her wedding. Now, she just had to hope that her fiancé would okay that timeframe. Sighing she fished her phone out of her pocket, and realized that she was receiving a call from the very person she wanted to talk to. Raising her eyebrows, she answered.

"Hey, I must have beamed you up! I was literally just about to call you."

"Odd how that happens isn't it? Hey look, can you do dinner here tonight?"

"Sure! That would be perfect. I have some news for you, actually."

"Yeah, I have some for you to."

"Okay. See you at, say, seven?"

"Sounds good. Love ya."

"Love you, too."

Smiling, she dialed another number. Time to let the grant committee know that she was coming.

* * *

"So. What's your news." The were standing on the balcony of Alec's apartment, each anxious to find out what the other had to tell them.

"I'd really rather you go first, Skye."

"Okay, then. Jeffrey, this isn't going to be easy. You know that ever Ph.D. student has to do loads of research for their dissertation, right?"

"Uhh, yeah."

"And you know that star gazing conservatory that I'm always going on about."

"The one in Australia?"

"That's the one. And you know how I applied for all of those grants this fall?" Looking exasperated, Jeffery nodded.

"Skye, what are you trying to say?" Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes tight.

"I'm going to New South Wales for fourteen months of research on a full-ride grant to study stars and light pollution."

"Okay, then. When do you leave?"

"Next week." Jeffrey face split into a grin the size of Texas.

"That's wonderful, Skye! Congratulations!" Skye smiled.

"You're certainly taking this better than I expected."

"Only because it makes my news so much easier to break."

"Your news being?"

"I'm going on a year long tour, and I leave next month." She laughed, and launched herself into his arms. He welcomed her gladly.

"Wow! That's awesome! Where are you going?"

"Where aren't I going would be a better question."

"Well, where aren't you going, then?"

"Australia. I'll have to try and change that, though."

"You certainly will." She laughed, resting her head on his shoulder. "When did you find out?"

"Well, I've known it was a possibility for about a month now, but it was just finalized this morning. How about you?"

"I got the letter of acceptance in the mail today. I still can't believe it! I've wanted this for so long!"

Smiling, he leaned down and kissed her, hard. She went up on her tippy-toes to move into it. As they broke apart, Jeffery frowned.

"You know, Skye, this does leave us with an unplanned wedding on our hands. How are we going to handle that?"

"Easy. All I have to do is make a call to Jane, and the whole thing will be planned before you can shake your head. She's been begging me since Christmas for the position of head planner, so I'll just tell her she can have it. All that's left after that is the dress, and that wouldn't have concerned you anyhow."

"No? Who says it wouldn't have?"

"I do."

Chuckling, he leaned down and kissed her again. He had to get it in while he still could.

* * *

_One week later, the curb at General Edward Lawrence Logan International Airport (can you believe it's called that?), Boston..._

He buried his head in her hair, breathing her in one last time. "Have fun, Skye." She chuckled.

"Thanks. You, too. And good luck. I'm proud of you."

"Same here."

Leaning down, he met his lips with hers in a searing, yet soft, kiss. It was a kiss full to the brim with goodbyes and promises.

"I'll see you in January. Only seven months... And I promise I'll write."

"I won't." They both laughed.

"Skye!"

"What? I won't, and we both know it, so there's not point in my lying."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you, too, Jeffery."

As she stood by the sliding doors, she turned around and waved. She was going to miss him. But there was no point in moping. She was going to Australia!

* * *

_Okay; unexpected plot twist. Sorry to do that to you, but I really didn't want to have to write a ton more chapters before the wedding. I'm getting anxious! :-) Thanks for the reviews, but please don't stop here. :-)_

_Randonsarcasam42 - As I said in the PM, awesome ideas, and Thank You!_

_Mahogany night - hahaha. Thanks!_


	20. Chapter 20

_January 13th, The Great Western Highway, New South Wales, Australia._

Skye Penderwick was excited. She was on her way to pick up her fiancé from the Sydney Airport. For the past 3 hours, she had been driving through the outback, but now she was finally there. As she pulled up to the parking lot, she paid for parking and got out of the truck. Instantly, the heat of the day swamped her. It was the Northern equivalent of July, and it was sweltering.

Locking the doors, she started the long trek to the air-conditioned baggage claim. Sighing in relief as the cool air hit her body, she glanced around for Jeffery. Apparently, he wasn't here yet. Smiling, she sat down on a bench and waited.

She honestly couldn't believe it had been seven months since she had last seen Jeffrey. If she admitted it, they had been some the best months of her life. Sure, she missed everyone, but being that ensconced in her work was an unparalleled thrill. Here she was surrounded by people who were there for the exact reasons she was. No longer was she looked at as some crazy scientist. Here everyone was a crazy scientist.

To her, there was very little that could rival laying on her back in a field in the middle of the night, looking at stars that burned tens of thousands of light years away. Those moments were her favorites; just her and her telescope, alone with the night sky and all of space. It was so peaceful and riveting, all at the same time.

"Skye!"

A voice she hadn't heard in far too long jolted her out of her thoughts. Whirling around, she saw him, running toward her with a clarinet case in hand. Laughing, she stood up and hugged him as he set down the instrument. He squeezed her so tight she thought she would burst.

For a while, they just stood there in each other's arms, until they remembered something else. Grinning harder than he had in months, Jeffery leaned down and met her lips with a longing she hadn't remembered. And she returned it. This was how it was meant to be; her arms around his neck, his hands on her waist.

"Breath, for God's sake!" An amused voice broke into their reunion. His eyes not leaving hers, Jeffery chuckled softly.

"Skye, this is my 'manager', Greg Snipe. Greg, this is Skye Penderwick, my fiancé."

"Well, seeing the manner in which you just greeted her, I would hope so."

"Oh, shut up." Smiling, he leaned down and kissed her again. "Greg, don't you have something to attend to?" The man was just standing there, watching them.

"Nope." Laughing, Skye wriggled out of Jeffrey's grasp.

"Well, maybe you don't, but I do. Let's go!"

Grabbing his clarinet case in one hand and Skye's wrist in the other, he waved at Greg.

"See you later!"

"Don't forget you have a concert tomorrow night!"

"Stop worrying! I'll be there!"

Laughing all the way, Skye dragged him to the truck. As he set his clarinet down at his feet, she frowned.

"Where's the rest of your luggage?"

"Greg said he'd take it to the hotel."

"Got it. Where are you staying?"

"Well, that depends. Am I going to get to see this star conservatory I've heard so much about?"

"I guess you could, but it's a three hour drive from here. Maybe it would be better if we just stayed in Sydney."

"You're right. Besides, Greg would kill me if I was the slightest but late for tomorrow night."

"Yeah. By the way, where are you performing?"

"The opera house."

"The opera house? As in the _Sydney_ Opera House?" He grinned, and nodded.

"Crazy, isn't it?"

"Forget about crazy, that's insane!"

"Why? I can do it, you know!"

"I know that, Jeffrey! It's just - the _Sydney Opera House_?"

"Yes!" Laughing, he leaned forward and kissed her again."But enough about that - what do you want to do today?" Her eyes began to gleam.

"Soccer?"

"Did you bring a ball?" She looked at him like he had just sprouted an extra head. He winced. "Sorry, stupid question. Where do we play?"

"There's a little park by the beach, that's apparently very pretty. Do you want to try that?"

"Sounds good." He watched her thoughtfully as she started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "Gosh, I've missed you, Skye."

"I missed you, too. I love it here, but it's a bit lonely."

He reached over and rested his hand over hers. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Listen to me; I sound like I've been on a deserted island for the last five years." He shook his head, grinning.

"Have you heard from Jane as much as I have?"

"More, probably. She's taken this wedding thing rather seriously."

"I know. I've been tempted to change my phone number." Skye laughed.

"I finally told her to do everything, and I really didn't care that much, so long as there was no pink. I did, however, reserve the right to handle the dress on my own. She's been better since then. Did you get the lecture about locations?"

"Yes. That's the one right I reserved. Good thing, too. She probably would have decided on Westminster Abbey."

"Knowing Jane, you're probably right. Where do we want to have the wedding?"

"I don't know. I thought you might have a preference."

"I don't even have any ideas!"

"Well, how about Cameron?"

"No; I don't think so."

"Boston?"

"Maybe. Where, though?"

"Good point. Besides, I'd like to go somewhere!"

"Do you think your mother would let us use Aundrel?"

"If I was marrying anyone else, maybe. Since I'm marrying you... No. Sorry."

"No, that's what I thought. Well, we're out of places."

"Wait a minute, Skye. What about Maine?"

"What about Maine?"

"What if we were to get married at Point Mouette?" She looked at him with a funny look on her face.

"Do you think we could?"

"Sure, why not?"

"We could get married on the lawn in front of Birches. I like that idea."

"Uh, huh. And I bet Alec would let us use his cabin for our honeymoon. That would be fun, Skye!"

"Yep. Okay, I'll call Jane tonight. Do we still want to do it on the 12th?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well then, future Mr Penderwick, prepare to get married!"

"I did that a long time ago, Skye. Let's go play soccer."

* * *

_Here it is. I hope no one minds that I skipped over so much time. Thanks for the reviews!_

_Randomsarcasam42 - Good ideas, as usual. :-)_

_annoymous - Thanks! Better late than never, right? :-)_

_Guest - Thank you! You're so sweet!_

_Thank you all! I will try and update soon. _


	21. Chapter 21

_July 21st, Baggage Claim, General Edward Lawrence Logan International Airport, Boston, 11:00 am..._

Skye couldn't believe that it was over. Her fourteen glorious months of stargazing in the Australian outback; gone. And she was getting married in 22 days. Though she hadn't admitted it to anyone, not even herself, she was scared to death. Marriage! It wasn't that she didn't want to get married, in fact, she could think of very little she wanted to do more, but there was something so eternal about marriage.

That wasn't even what worried her, though. It was the fear that her marriage wouldn't be that eternal. So many marriages didn't last these days. To her, there was something terrifying about putting so much trust in someone's hands, when they could just decide that they were done one day, and walk out. Sure, she trusted Jeffery with all her heart, but even he had voiced a concern about musicians and marriage, and he wasn't even twelve yet at that time.

Yawning, she decided that she was too tired to think to much about it. After all, Australia time, it was three in the morning. Sitting down on her suitcase, she pulled out her latest green book. She had some serious catching up to do on her research journals. Sighing, she set to work.

"_'Saw a red giant though the 80x tele on Wed. Not sure if this is an effect of the thick atmosphere here or a benefit of little light pollution, but it appeared to be purple in color.'_ As fascinating as that might be, Skye, I would appreciate a bit more passionate a welcome." Whirling around, she stared at the man reading over her shoulder. Se hadn't even heard him come up.

"Jeffery!" Leaping to her feet she threw her arms around him and kissed him soundly. He stumbled backward a bit at the force.

"That's more like it!" he exclaimed once he had pried his lips from hers. "Have you been here long?"

"No, only about 15 minutes. My flight was early. God, I'm glad to see you!"

Grinning, she kissed him again. He moaned softly, as he reluctantly pushed her away.

"Not here, Skye. Come on, let's go."

As they pulled out of the parking lot, Jeffery turned to look at her.

"So, how was it? I haven't talked to you since I left, and we honestly didn't talk that much about it when I was there. Was it everything you expected?"

"And more. Oh, Jeffrey. It was incredible. I've never experienced anything like that before. All those stars. Every night was prettier than the last. It was unbelievable."

"Maybe we'll have to go back someday."

"I'd love that. How did the rest of your tour go?"

"Great! I have officially decided that I love to travel. China was one of my favorites. That and Europe." She smiled tiredly.

"Not Australia?" He winked at her.

"Well, that had it's highlights, too. But really, Skye. We should go to Europe one day. I'd think you'd like it. Anyway, the tour was really cool, but it isn't something that I would want to do all the time. It was really draining. You know, late nights, long flights, new hotel rooms to get used to. Fun for a while, but after that it's a drag. I wish you could have been in South Africa with us, Skye. Skye?"

Glancing over at her, he smiled. She was sound asleep. Gosh, she was gorgeous. Her blonde hair was spread over the back of the seat, and there was a small smile on her face. He was getting very, very, lucky. 22 days from now, she would be his forever. At least, he hoped it was forever. He knew enough musicians to know that you had to work to make a music-marriage combo work. He just hoped he could figure it out.

22 days. In a little more than three weeks, he would be standing next to her, saying the words that would bind them together for life. As excited as he was, it made him nervous to know that this was a life-changing step for him. As he pulled up to her house, he turned off his car. Leaning over, he gently shook her shoulder.

"Skye." Nothing. "Skye?" Still nothing. "Skye!" She didn't move a muscle. Shaking his head, amused, he got out and grabbed her bags out of the back. Knocking on the front door, he turned back to look at the car. She was still sound asleep.

"Oh, hi, Jeffery!" Penelope Breskow stuck her head around the door, smiling as she saw what he was looking at. "Asleep?"

"Very."

"Got it. Here; I'll take her bags up while you go get her."

"Alright."

Jogging down the front steps, he opened the side door, smiling as he watched her sleep. He loved her so much. Gently, careful not to wake her, he picked her up, shutting the door with his foot. Dr Breskow joined him as he carried her into her bedroom. She pulled back the covers, as he laid Skye on the bed. As she pulled off her shoes, he sat down on the bed, leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on her mouth. He had missed her so much. Quietly, the two crept out of the room, and downstairs.

"You're so good to her, Jeffery." He smiled and sat down at the kitchen counter.

"It would be hard not to be. She's an incredible person."

"One in a million, that one is. You're a lucky man."

"Thanks, I know." Smiling softly, he sighed. "Dr Breskow, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You never married. Why is that?" She smiled, and got a far off look in her eyes.

"That's what you think. I was married, Jeffrey. I was married to the most wonderful man in the whole world. We were married at 23, and he died on his 25th birthday. I could never bring myself to remarry." Slowly, she sat down on the stool next to him. "It's funny; it's been a bit over ten years, but I still miss him. I guess I still love him."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"No, Jeffery. I don't mind talking about him; it's helps me remember. Why did you ask, though?"

"Well, I'm getting married in 22 days, and..." Here he trailed off.

"And you're getting a bit worried?" He nodded sheepishly. "That's nothing to be ashamed of, Jeffrey. Something would be wrong with you if you didn't feel that way. What's the hardest thing?"

"I guess just worrying that it won't work out. Musicians a notorious for have very short marriages. I really don't want that."

"I see. Have you talked to Skye about this?"

"Yeah; but I wasn't even twelve at the time. I don't think it really counts."

"Oh, so this is a long-lasting affection between the two of you."

"Yeah, but it was entirely one-sided." Smiling, he chuckled. "She was so oblivious. I mean really; I was besotted with her for nearly a decade before she finally realized it. And even then, I had to tell her myself." Dr Breskow laughed.

"That seems about right for Skye." She glanced at her watch. "Look, I hate to kick you out, Jeffery, but I have to go teach."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize what time it was."

"Neither did I. And Jeffery, don't worry. You and Skye were made for each other."

"Thanks."

"Just one last thing, I promise. I wanted to tell you both together, but I think you should know. As a wedding gift, I'm giving you and Skye this house." He stood perfectly still for a moment, not sure he had heard right.

"Oh, my gosh. Are you sure?"

"Yes. I wanted to upgrade anyways, and I can't think of any better owners for it."

"Wow. Thank you so much! That's insane!"

"Hey, it's my decision, and I'm sticking to it. See you later!"

"Okay. Would you ask Skye to call me when she wakes up? Thanks again!"  
Shaking his head in disbelief, he headed back to his car. Things were beginning to look up.

* * *

_There it is. We have a wedding coming up! _

_Platypus - Thanks! I'm sorry I skipped the soccer game. :-( I just wasn't feeling 'inspired' :-)_

_Randomsarcasam42 - Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this one._

_Mahogany night - Thank You!_

_Guest - Thank you so much! That's very sweet of you to say. :-)_

_Thank you all bunches! The next one should be up soon!_


	22. Chapter 22

_August 12th, Birches, Point Mouette, Maine._

"Jane, Batty, could you please just leave me alone for a minute? I'll be down in just a few minutes."

"Alright, Skye. But don't be too long. After all, we wouldn't want Jeffery to think you'd left him at the alter."

As the door shut behind them, Skye closed her eyes. _You can do this, Skye. _Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she sighed. Her long white gown was slim and simple, and it fit her like a glove. Her hair was up in an elegant twist, and her shoulder-length veil was arranged perfectly. And she was shaking like a leaf.  
Smoothing down her dress and taking a deep breath, she turned around and resolutely headed towards the bedroom door. One step, two steps, three steps. Placing her hand on the handle, she turned it. Five steps down the hall. Slowly, she walked down the 12 stairs and into the living room.

She nodded at Jane and Cooper, who, arm in arm, lead the way out of the house, and across to the lawn to where the guests sat. Little Skye, now one and a half, followed them, tossing rose petals all around her. Taking one last deep breath, Skye began to walk behind her. Suddenly, the world seemed to move in slow motion.

One step, two step, three. All the guests turned around in their seats to watch her as she slowly made her way towards them. Four steps, five steps, six. A grin broke over Jeffrey's face as she came into his line of sight. Seven, eight, nine. He looked so handsome, she could barely believe it. Ten, eleven. She stared into his eyes, more scared and happier than she could ever remember having been. Twelve, thirteen. He extended his hand out to her. Fourteen. She took it. Fifteen. His fingers wrapped around hers as he pulled her closer and they both turned to look at the man standing before them.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here to day, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Do you, Skye Penderwick, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold, so long as you both shall live?"

Jeffrey squeezed her hand ever so slightly, and smiled down at her.

"I do."

"Do you, Jeffery Tifton, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold, so long as you both shall live?"

His answer came, steadily, resolutely.

"I do."

"Then, by the power in vested in me by The Lord, our God, and the state of Maine, I now pronounce you man and wife. Please place the rings on each others fingers." Smiling softly, Jeffrey took the thin gold band that Cooper had handed to him, and slipped it onto her finger. She did the same to him. "You may kiss the bride, Mr Penderwick."

Moving as if in a trance, he lifted her veil, and leaned down to plant a slow kiss on her lips. The kiss seemed to last forever, and yet not long enough. He pulled back, gently, and just stared at her for a second.

"Oh, Skye."

He looked like he was about to cry. Grinning like a fool, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him again, more passionately this time. The kiss was like air to a drowned man. Catcalls, whistles, and hoots filled the air, but the two were oblivious. Finally, however, the need for oxygen interceded. Slowly dragging his lips from the depths of hers, he grabbed her hand. And then, under a shower of rose petals, the two started back down the aisle, hands intertwined.

* * *

"That was so much fun!" Laughing, she leaned into him as they walked back along the beach.

"It was fun. Jane did a wonderful job organizing everything. I swear, I was a bit worried. You know how Jane can get..."

"Yes. But you're right, she did pull it off nicely." He pulled her closer to him, smiling. "Gosh, Skye. Can you believe we're actually married?"

"I know. It's crazy, but you can't get out of it now." Chuckling, he stopped, pulling her into his arms.

"I wasn't even going to try."

Ever so gently, he planted a kiss on her mouth. She moved closer. Tilting his head to the side, he pressed harder. She conceded, allowing him access. She tasted of berry pie and chocolate cake. Unable to stop himself, he moaned softly, pulling her even closer to him. And then she was pulling away. Looking up at him, eyes sparkling with fun, she grinned.

"I'll race you to the cabin."

"You're on."

As he watched her lift up her skirt and sprint across the moonlit sand towards the cabin, he thought his heart would burst in two from excessive happiness. Shaking his head to clear it, he hurried after her. Laughing, the two slowed down as they reached the cabin. He opened the front door and turned around to smile at her.

"Welcome home, Skye."

Scooping her up bridal-style, he kissed her. Rolling her eyes at his absurdity, she groaned in exasperation, but kissed him back anyhow. The kiss deepened rapidly, and he kicked the door shut with his foot, as he moved forward into the house, blindly. Breaking alway so he could see where he was going, he began the trek upstairs.

When they reached the bedroom, he set her down gently, and kissed her again. This time she wasn't fooling around. She kissed him with such force that he stumbled to regain his footing, even as his arms tightened around her waist. Her lips moved like lightening against his, and his skin was on fire wherever she touched him.

Before he knew what was happening, he felt the bed brush against the back of his legs. Pulling her down with him, he collapsed on the mattress, kissing her with a longing he didn't know he possessed. It was time to let the games begin.

* * *

_Well, there it is. I hope I was able to do it justice. As far as the romance level goes, if it was too strong for anyone, I apologize. Please let me know, though, so I can adjust in the future. If it was disappointingly weak for you, I'm sorry but that's about all you're going to get from me. :-) Please review!_

_Randomsarcasm42 - Thanks! I'll keep that in mind. :-)_

_RhaleysRhaleys - Thank you so much for your kind words. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :-)_


	23. Chapter 23

Jeffrey was the first to wake the next morning. For a few minutes, he just lay there in bed, basking in the warm morning light that poured through the window, watching his sleeping wife. Wife! It still shocked him that she was actually his.

She was so lovely. Lying on her back, her blonde hair was spread out over the pillow and her lips were curved into a small smile. Unable to resist, he leaned over and pressed his lips to her neck, ever so softly. She swatted at him sleepily, and smiled, her eyes fluttering open.

"Hi."

"Hi." She cuddled closer to him, resting her head on his chest.

"Sleep well?"

"Oh, yes."

"Me, too."

Grinning, he rolled over, so that he was on top of her. She looked so tantalizing, lying there beneath him. She brought her mouth up to his, as her hands found his hair and she pulled him in. They both groaned as the phone on the nightstand rang. Rolling out from under him, she leaned over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Skye? It's Batty."

"Hi."

"Sorry to bother you, but we have a problem." Skye rolled her eyes.

"What is it?"

"We lost Grace."

"You did what?!"

"She left a note on her bed, saying that she had gone to see the moose, but when Jane went over there, she wasn't anywhere around."

"Had she ever been there before?"

"No."

"Oh, gosh. Look, we'll be right over." Ending the call, she turned and looked at Jeffrey. "We'll have to finish this up later. Right now, we're going on a sister hunt."

* * *

"Who was the last person to see her?"

"I-I-I w-was." Hope was sitting on the couch, sobbing into Iantha's shoulder. "I m-miss h-h-her."

"Okay, some of you will have to stay here and get the car packed, if you still want to leave this morning. Why don't Daddy, Iantha, and Hope do that? Everyone else, spread out."

* * *

_An hour and a half later..._

Skye grimaced as she pushed yet another branch out of her face.

"Grace? Grace?"

No luck. She had drawn the lot of searching the woods, and she was now regretting it. The air was getting more humid by the minute, and her clothes were sticking to her. Looking up, she sighed. The clouds were gathering, presenting threats of an afternoon thunderstorm. That was all she needed now; another deadline.

As a clap of thunder resounded right overhead, Skye heard a frightened whimper coming from the bush next to her. Crouching down, she pulled away the branches and peered inside. There, sitting and hugging her legs, was Grace.

"Skye!"

Yelping, she launched from her hiding spot and into her big sister's arms. Biting back all the furious comments that were threatening to break loose, Skye took a deep breath and sighed.

"Are you alright?" The little girl nodded, her eyes as big as platters.

"Just scared. I got lost, and then the thunder started and I didn't know what to do."

"Did you see the moose?" She nodded ecstatically, her red pigtails bouncing up and down.

"Uh, huh. There were two of them. A mommy and a baby."

As she and Skye began to walk back, she continued to babble on incoherently about the moose, and the thunder, and whatever else popped into her mind. They had been walking for about 3 minutes when lightening flashed overhead and the sky broke open. The two were drenched within seconds. Hoisting the girl onto her back, Skye began to run through the woods, slipping and sliding in the mud as she went.

25 minutes later, when Skye finally stumbled onto the lawn in front Birches, they were both covered from head to toe in mud. Deciding that the outcome would probably be less than favorable if they showed up in this condition, and since they were wet already, Skye headed down to the beach.

She ran out into the water, and, bending down, submerged both herself and her younger sister completely in salt water. Satisfied with the results, they were both clean of any traces of mud even if they were sopping wet, the two walked, hand in hand, up to Birches. When they opened the front door, they were greeted by the shocked, and comparatively dry, faces of all of their family members.

What followed in the next few minutes can easily be imagined. Lots of talk, lots of crying, and finally, lots of goodbyes. The Penderwick family, minus Skye and Jeffrey, were going back to Cameron for the remainder of the summer. In two weeks, the newlyweds would join them for a bit, but everyone had decided that it would be best to let them have a bit of a honeymoon first. And so it was that, after lots of tears, hugs, goodbyes, good lucks, and more tears, the newest Mr and Mrs Penderwick found themselves standing on Ocean Boulevard, waving at the departing minivan.

As it disappeared from view, Jeffery looked down at his wife and smiled. She was standing in a puddle, dripping water from every angle, and looking thoroughly abandoned. Wrapping an arm around her soaking wet waist, he pulled her closer to him.

"Now, my darling wife, where were we before we were summonsed to this sister-hunt?" She looked up at him, and some of the abandon left her face.

"I'm not sure. You'll have to refresh my memory." Her eyes twinkled and they both grinned.

"With pleasure." Growling softly in the back of this throat, he pressed his body against hers and kissed her passionately.

"Gosh, you guys don't waste any time, do you?"

Batty's incredulous voice broke their concentration. Turning towards his sister-in-law, he looked at her like she was crazy.

"Batty, didn't you just drive away from here?"

"Yeah, but Hope forgot her unicorn and so I volunteered to come back and get it."

Rolling her eyes, Skye grabbed Jeffery by the hand and began to drag him back to their cabin.

"Bye, Batty!" he yelped as he stumbled along. "Skye, could you please slow down a bit?"

"And get caught into another round of goodbyes? I don't think so." Frowning, she slammed the door of the cabin behind them. A smirk on her face, she advanced towards him. "Now, where were we?"

Opening his arms wide, he grinned.

"Come here."

* * *

_RhaleysRhaleys - Thank you! As I said in the pm, Skye would be 23 and Jane would be 22. :-) I love the idea about Jane retting married. Look for it to be included soon!_

_Randomsarcasm42 - Sorry to disappoint you. Lets just say that it was a really, really lousy time to get writer's block. :-( I had planned to write the scene about the dress, but I just couldn't get it right. _

_Please keep the reviews coming, guys. It helps me know where to take this story._


	24. Chapter 24

_One week later, Point Mouette, Maine..._

It was raining. Now, there are may different types of rain. There's the light, sprinkle of spring, the warm, steam-inducing showers of the sumer months, the large-drop downpours of the fall, and the cold, harsh, windy storms of midwinter. This rain, however, didn't fall into any of those categories.

This was the sort where the thunderheads built and built and built, until they were miles high, and then just broke without any warning. The sort that dumped buckets and buckets of water for hours and hours on end, and cleared the summer air of all heat and humidity. This was the sort that gave people a good excuse to stay indoors. And that was exactly what Skye and Jeffery were using it for.

They were lying on the bed, relaxing. Or rather, Jeffrey was writing music on a sketch pad, and Skye was completely absorbed in _The Grand Design_, Stephen Hawking's latest book.

Everyone once in a while, Jeffery would hum something to himself, and then furiously erase whatever he had been writing. Skye, to the best of her abilities, was ignoring him and focusing on what Dr Hawking was saying.

He had just introduced the idea of an M-Theory, when Jeffrey asked her a question. A bit ashamed at being caught paying absolutely no attention to him, she automatically blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Multi-verses arise naturally from physical law and random chance." He looked rather shocked.

"What?"

"Multi-verses arise naturally from physical law and random chance. That's the main principle of the M-Theory." Seriously concerned for his wife's sanity, he shook his head and tossed his sketchpad onto the nightstand.

"Okay? Anyway, what do you think of children!" Now it was her turn to e confused.

"Umm... They're nice, I guess. Messy, though."

"No, Skye. I mean what do you think about us having children.".

"Oh." She set down her book and turned to look at him. "I think it would be nice to have children eventually. What do to think?"

"I would love to have children. The more the merrier, in fact." She looked down and blushed slightly.

"Jeffrey, I have a confession to make." He looked at her nervously.

"Okay..."

"I wasn't going to tell you, because I didn't think it that was important, but hearing you say that..."

"Skye, could you please just tell me what you're trying to say?"

"I'm sorry, Jeffery, but I've been taking birth control pills." He grinned in relief and leaned over to peck her on the lips.

"So? That's fine, Skye. I am a little concerned about why you didn't want to tell me, though."

"Well, I had a feeling that you would want children right off the bat, and, for some reason, I thought that you might not like it if I was doing anything to prevent that from happening. You see, Jeffery, it isn't that I don't want children, it's just that I don't want to have them right now. In two weeks, I'll start my third and final year of my Ph.D. I can't afford to risk having a baby now and then having to not complete the program. I've put too much time into this doctorate to not get it." Still grinning, he pulled her into a warm hug.

"Oh, Skye. I get it. I really do. I'm sorry you felt like you had to worry about me though."

Gently, he kissed her. Frowning, he pulled away soon after, though.

"Just the same though, when would you feel ready to try for children?"

"Well, I graduate in May, and having a baby in the fall wouldn't be so bad. Perhaps we could throw away those pills for a New Years resolution?" She smiled.

"Well, even I can wait five months, Skye."

So fast that she didn't even have time to register the movement, he was on top of her, kissing her so hard she thought her teeth might fall out. Mustering all of her strength, she pushed him off of her, and he fell off the other end of the bed. She laughed in surprise. He glared at her as he sat there on the floor, resting his chin on the bed.

"You're going to pay for that, Skye Penderwick."

Pulling himself back up on the bed, he launched at her again, tickling her ribs. She yelped and tried to get away, but he was too strong.

"Stop! Stop! Jeffery, please stop!"

He paused to a second, looking down at her. She was struggling to breath, and she had huge crocodile tears running down her cheeks. Unable to resist, he started again.

A few moments later, he decided to give her a break. Besides, she looked to tempting, lying there next to him, laughing. Chuckling quietly, he rolled over on top of her, so she was trapped between the bed and him.

"Say you're sorry." She tilted her chin defiantly and stared him straight in the eye.

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm the one on top of you."

"Well, I won't say I'm sorry, because I'm not, but I'll do something better..."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, heatedly. He responded, all desires for an apology forgotten. There were other desires currently taking the forefront of his mind.

As they both relaxed, the kiss took a different shape. It was slow, lazy, languid. Their lips pulled at each others of their own accord, and they took to the opportunity to enjoy it. His kisses slowly shifted from her lips to her neck, his hands holding her waist tightly. She moaned, moving _The Grand Design_ to a safe place on the nightstand. She wasn't going to need that for a while.

* * *

_Here is it. I hope enjoyed it. Please keep reviewing!_

_Randomsarcsam42 - Thanks! Like I said before, I never thought you were judging, but felt like you deserved an explanation anyway. :-)_

_Mahogany night - Hahaha. Thank you! _

_RhaleysRhaleys - Thank you! I have a surprise up my sleeve for Jane, but you'll have to wait and see. :-)_


	25. Chapter 25

_Saturday, August 26th, Cameron, Massachusetts..._

As lovely as their honeymoon had been, both Skye and Jeffrey were more than happy to enter back into the hustle and bustle of the Penderwick household. They had pulled up to Gardam Street to find a bright pink note on the front door.

_Skye and Jeffery:  
If you're seeing this note, we're at the soccer fields. Meet us there.  
XOXO,  
Rosy_

And so, they were in the parking lot of the local soccer fields. Sure enough, there was a game going on. Ben, Hope, and Grace, under the influence of Skye and Jane, had fallen in love with the game, and so, once again, the Penderwick weekends were full of black and white balls.

Walking up to the bleachers, Skye tried to see where her family was sitting. After all, considering the vast number of them, they usually weren't that hard to spot. It was Jeffrey who found them first, though.

"There they are, Skye."

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her after him as he ran up the bleachers to where everyone was sitting. What followed was lots of hugging, lots of sly comments and winks on everyone else's part, and lots of grinning and blushing on Skye and Jeffrey's.

They were saved future embarrassment by the arrival of Ben from the field below where he had been playing. He was covered in mud and grinning.

"Well, since no one cared enough to watch the end of the game, we won." With that, he hugged Skye and Jeffery. "Can we go get pizza?" The vote was unanimously in favor of the proposal.

* * *

_Later, in Antonio's Pizza..._

"Good, grief! Why is he here?" Skye was staring at the nearing form of a young man in absolutely disgust. "And why did you wave him over, Jane?"

"Because. I couldn't just ignore him, could I?"

"Yes! You could have, and I wish you would have! Now I have to deal with the ignorant jer-"

"Hello, Skye. Err, hello, everyone."

Jane smiled as Skye glared straight ahead not even acknowledging the newcomer.

"Hello, Pearson!" Everyone, except Skye, followed suit. Pearson, however, was only looking at her. Jane, frowning at her sister's lack of manners, poked her in the ribs. "Skye? Aren't you going to say hello?"

"Hello."

"Hi, Skye! How have you been?" The guy just wouldn't take a hint.

"Just dandy."

"That's nice. I've been good, too. You haven't been around here for awhile."

"No, really? That's funny. I hadn't noticed."Frowning, Jeffery leaned over to his wife.

"Skye! Be nice!" he hissed. She glared at him, too. Oblivious, Pearson forged along.

"What have you been doing?"

"Practicing my uppercut."

"Oh. Hey, how about dinner and a movie."

Eyes flashing, Skye stood up. That was going too far.

* * *

_That night..._

Jeffery was laying in the guest bed, staring at the ceiling and wondering how on earth he was going to bridge the topic that had been bugging him to the woman lying next to him. Deciding that, with Skye at least, a direct approach was the best, he took a deep breath.

"Skye, do you really think it was necessary to punch that poor guy in the nose?"

"It's not like it's the first time. Besides, did you hear what he said?"

"Yes, but you can hardly blame him, Skye. He didn't know we were married."

"He shouldn't have asked anyway. I've been telling him for a decade to stop asking me out, and he still isn't listening."

"He'll listen this time, after what you did to him."

"I wouldn't bet on it."

"He'd better listen, or he'll be hearing from me. You're mine now." He winced as she turned on him, eyes flashing. Hurrying to fix his mistake, he help up his hands in surrender. "Sorry! Figure of speech."

"It better have been." Smiling, she snuggled closer to him. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into a warm hug. Her fingers began to draw small circles on his ribs as she sighed.

"Jeffery, why does he like me?"

"I'm not really the person to ask about that, Skye, seeing as I'm afflicted with the same disease."

"But you have a reason to like me." He laughed. "I mean, for the most part, I've been pretty nice to you." He grinned.

"Pretty nice..."

"Jeffery! Like I was saying, I have been nothing but horrible to that jerk, and he still likes me. I just don't get it!" He pulled her closer and chuckled.

"Oh, Skye. You just don't know the power of your charms."

Still smiling, he kissed her frowning face, thinking yet again just how lucky he was. Had things turned out differently, he could have been another Pearson. She pressed harder, and her let her in, enjoying the way that she tasted.

She was on top of him in a flash, and he let them both sink further into the bed. As she started to pull at his teeshirt, though, he grabbed her wrists and pushed her away gently. Holding her at arms length, he stared at her in the dark with his eyebrows raised.

"Skye! We're in your father's guest room, in a house with eight other people! What are you thinking!?" She laughed and kissed him chastely.

"Okay. But as soon as we get home..." Grinning, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, honey."

"Goodnight."

* * *

_Wow. I actually wrote two chapters in one day. Yippee! Please keep the reviews coming._


	26. Chapter 26

_Meanwhile, across the hall..._

**Please double check your information and click the submit button. Thank you for your dedication.**

With shaking hands and a grin on her face, Rosalind clicked **submit**. She was now a full-fledged member of the Peace Corps. She would leave next week for Washington D.C. to start her training. Now she just had the task of breaking the news to her family.

She had gotten the idea two years ago, when one of her professors had mentioned it to her. Now a teacher herself, with a Masters in education, Rosalind had decided that she wanted to do more than just manage a classroom of 30 children for seven hours a day. She wanted to make a difference in people lives. That was when she had remembered the Peace Corps.

For the past seven months, she had been working with the Inspector General to get everything in order, but she had just received clearance today. She was going to D.C. for two weeks, and then to Africa. She would be working in a rural village, teaching the children and adults to read; both their native language and English. If things worked out, she would be there for three years.

And that was why she was worried to tell her family. She didn't have that many other ties that she had to worry about. Her friends from college would get it, and Anna would understand. She wasn't in any sort of relationship at the moment. She and Tommy had gone separate ways at eighteen, when he stayed in Cameron to take classes under her dad and Iantha, and she had gone out West. She had dated a few men at school, but nothing too serious. And so, the only people she had to worry about leaving behind were her family members.

Glancing at the clock, she decided that it was too late to break the news tonight. She would tell them, one at a time, in the morning. Shutting down her computer, she turned off the light and crawled into bed. One more week...

* * *

_Early, the next morning..._

Skye Penderwick awoke to the sound of her voice being called, softly. As she pried her eyes open, she was surrounded by nothing but darkness. Finally coming to her senses, she lifted her head from where it had been buried in her husband's teeshirt, and allowed her eyes to focus on her older sister, who was standing in the doorway. Seeing the worried look on her face she sat up in bed, and rubbed her eyes.

"Rosy? What's the matter?"

The lady in question shut the door, accidentally waking her brother-in-law in the process. He sat up next to Skye, and motioned for Rosalind to sit down.

"What's going on?"

Rosy took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy. She had decided at she had better start with Skye and Jeffrey, because they were the least likely to sob and hug her or ask her if she was sure about her decision. And yet, she still wasn't sure how they would react. Sighing, she sat down at the foot of their bed, and took in their bedraggled yet concerned appearance. Gosh, was she going to miss them.

"I don't really know how to say this, but I've made a rather big decision."

Here she stopped, not knowing how to go on. Skye and Jeffery looked at each other, and then looked back at her.

"Okay..." When she didn't go on, Skye rolled her eyes and flopped back down on the bed. "For Pete's sake, Rosy! Are you going to tell us or aren't you?"

"I've joined the Peace Corps."

This brought her sister back up to a seated position. Jeffery, however, was the first to speak.

"Wow. Rosy, that's wonderful! Are you-" Here, Skye interrupted him.

"Of course she's sure, you moron! Why else would she do it?"

Rosalind watched in amusement as Jeffery looked at his wife, patently. He smiled slightly.

"You're right, of course, Skye. However, I was going to ask her if she was leaving soon, or if she would have to wait a while." His smile turned into a grin as Skye scowled at him.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" He chuckled.

"I was trying to."

"Oh."

"Anyways, Rosy, when do you leave?"

He winked at his wife and she glared. Rosalind laughed, thankful that they were taking the news so well.

"I leave to training in D.C. at the end of this week, and then I'm off to Namibia on September 15th. I really can't wait."

Skye grinned, and in an uncharacteristic display of affection, hugged her sister tightly.

"Rosy, that's awesome! I was wondering when you would come to your senses about traveling. How long will you be gone for? I've heard the projects usually last a few years."

"They do. If things go according to schedule, I'll be there for about 3 years. I can come home and visit a few times, but it's a pretty long way." Skye nodded.

"I think you're doing the right thing, Rosy. They need teachers like you in Namibia."

Just then, the call from downstairs came.

"Breakfast!"

In the bustle that followed, no one noticed Skye wiping a hand over her eyes to clear them. As much as she might hate to admit it, she was going to miss having her older sister around.

* * *

**_ "Is writers's block a terminal illness?"_**

**_- Jane Penderwick._**

_Perhaps not in most cases, Jane, but in this story, I'm afraid it is going to be. :-( For me, the problem isn't so much the ideas. I have a ton of them, many courtesy of all of you. Where I have been running into issues is when I go and try and put them on paper._

_In the past few chapters, the quality of writing has deteriorated immensely. This story is no longer that enjoyable or engaging. There is very little story line and very little of, well, anything. And so, I'm sorry to say, the chances of this story continuing are very slim._

_I'm not going as far as to officially discontinue this story, (rapid and miraculous recoveries from this dreaded disease have been known to occur) but I thought you all deserved a fair warning, that it might be a while, perhaps all eternity, before I upload again. I'm sorry._

_Thank you all for your reviews. They help me know whether or not this story is well received. There is nothing worse than an author of an awful story who thinks that they are the bee's knees. :-)_

_Randomsarcasm42 - Thanks for your concern. Hahaha. You know that you can reset your password, right? :-) I hope the above answers your questions._

_RhaleysRhaleys - Thank you for the feedback. I really appreciate it._

_PS: My apologies for the dreadfully long author's note. :-(_


	27. Chapter 27

_A few days later, Boston..._

Shutting the door behind them, Mr and Mrs Penderwick walked into their new home. Dr Breskow had re-decorated it while they were on their honeymoon and the house was looking beautiful. Neither of them could really believe that it was theirs. Shaking her head in disbelief, Skye looked around the kitchen of the house she had spent the last six years in.

"Gosh, I hardly know where to go first!"

Chuckling, Jeffery came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Leaning down, he brought his lips close to her ear and whispered, "If that's really the case, then I haven't done a very good job with my suggesting. Perhaps I should be a bit more straightforward..." He grinned with pleasure as he watched her ears turn red. She wriggled out of his arms and turned to look at him, her face beginning to resemble a very ripe tomato.

"Jeffrey!"

"What?"

He pulled her closer again, and her blush slowly faded as she stared into his eyes. She forgot what she was about to say as his lips moved closer to hers. She hesitated for a moment, determined to see the improvements made to the house. All thoughts left her, however, when his lips met hers, full force. It only took an instant for him to have her backed against the kitchen counter, his hands tight on her waist. Her arms moved around his neck and he pressed harder.

All of the sudden, though, they were interrupted by the sound of a home phone they didn't even know they had ringing. Pulling back, Jeffery groaned as Skye smiled.

"How much would you like to bet that it's Batty?" she remarked dryly as he walked over to the phone in its hook by the kitchen sink. He laughed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" His tone was a bit irritable and he rolled his eyes at the sound of laughing at the other end. That was the laugh of Sarah Snyder.

"Hello, Jeffrey. No - Don't talk; just listen. I understand that, at the moment, probably the only thing you want to do is kiss your wife so hard her teeth fall out, but we've made reservations at the Douzo for 20 minutes from now. You and Skye are going to meet us there, and we're going to celebrate you surviving your honeymoon, since we already celebrated your marriage at the reception."

"Sarah..."

"No buts, Jeffery! We already got the babysitter. Do you have any idea how much it costs to have a babysitter for a one and a half year old and a three-month old pair of twins?" Jeffery sighed.

"Alright. What time again?"

"6:30. 20 minutes from now. And don't you dare let yourself get sidetracked, Mr Penderwick, or I'll tell her dad. Bye!" And with that, she hung up, leaving Jeffrey staring at the phone, processing that strange conversation.

"Well?" Skye was leaning against the counter, smirking. He laughed and made his way over to her.

"We're going to have to finish this later. I just received an ultimatum from the Dr. Snyders, forcing us to go out to Sushi with them. We have to be there in 20 minutes. We'd better go get changed." She laughed and moved closer.

"Don't you think it could wait just a few more minutes?"

She started to wrap her arms around his neck, when he yelped and moved away. To the question written on her face, he grimaced.

"Sorry, but I promised Sarah not to get sidetracked. She threatened to tell your dad if I did."

He watched her through back her head and laugh, barely believing how lucky he had gotten. She was his, and he was going to make this work.

* * *

_21 minutes later, the Douzo, Boston..._

"You're late!" Sarah exclaimed, grinning, as she and her husband rose from their seats to greet their friends. Skye rolled her eyes.

"Just barely. And that was because of the parking." Cooper grinned at them, a knowing look on his face.

"Sure it was..." He smirked as he watched Skye's face turn pink through her glare.

"It really was!"

"Sure..."

Still glaring at her colleague, Skye took a seat beside Jeffery. He, in turn, turned to Sarah.

"Incidentally, how much _do_ babysitters cost?"

"When you have three kids under age two, quite a bit... But enough about us. How was your honeymoon?" Her husband stared at her, shocked at her bluntness.

"SarSar!"

"What? It's perfectly reasonable to ask how someone's vacation went!"

"Vacation; yes. Honeymoon; no."

"Oh, really, Coop. Don't be such a prude." Here Skye shook her head frantically.

"No, please go right on being a prude, Cooper." He laughed.

"Okay. Enough. Let's order, shall we?"

* * *

"Well, that was fun!" Jeffery smiled at his wife.

"You're right. However, I believe I promise you a continuation of our earlier activity."

She grinned at him, and grabbed his hand. Turning out the light, he allowed her to drag him upstairs.

"Shall we go see what Dr Breskow has done to the bedroom?"

* * *

_Well. That was, officially, the shortest bought of terminal writer's block in the history of literature. :-) I hold your reviews responsible for the cure. I have also heard that they are a very good preventative medicine... Hint, hint... :-) _

_alvsskaterr97 - Awww... Thank you so much. You were the dose that kicked this dreaded disease. :-)_

_Randomsarcasam42 - Got it. :-) That is a pickle... Thanks for the kind words. _

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. (You had better say yes, seeing as I'm still recovering...) :-) Just kidding. Please review!_


	28. Chapter 28

_Late September, Boston..._

Mentally swearing that she would never get into this position again, Skye plastered a polite smile on her face and nodded at the woman across from her, trying desperately to look at least somewhat interested. These were Jeffrey's friends, colleagues, and fellow students, and while they were very nice, she had nothing in common with them.

"And your husband is just the most talented man I have ever met! He's quite the catch! I've been trying to persuade him to give me some lessons, but well, you know how busy he is." Skye nodded, not really believing that she was having this conversation with a tipsy young redhead, sitting on a piano. "And he's just so dreamy! I still remember the first time I saw him. He was playing the piano and looked absolutely in entranced. It was so beautiful! And then his clarinet! What do you like better? His piano or his clarinet?"

Skye shrugged her shoulders noncommittally.

"I couldn't really say..."

"Oh, I know. They're both so wonderful. You are so lucky to be married to such a gifted man. He must be such a wonderful teacher. What do you play?"

Skye winced. She had been asked that question at least twenty times already that evening. Forcing a smile, she shrugged again.

"You know, I actually don't play anything. I'm not a musician."

"Oh..."

Looking rather uncomfortable, the girl smiled at her and walked away.

* * *

"So, Mrs Penderwick, what instruments do you play?"

The swarthy dark-haired man seated next to her flashed her a smile. Sighing, she shook her head.

"I don't. I have no musical talent, whatsoever."

"Pity..."

Shaking his head, he stood up and walked over to a group of his friends, soon disappearing in the masses.

* * *

"And I bet you and Jeffrey play the most riveting duets together, don't you?"

"Actually, I don't play."

"Oh, dear. What _do_ you do, then?"

Skye smiled. At least this one didn't just get up and leave.

"I'm actually in my final year of my Astrophysics Doctorate at MIT."

The older lady sighed and clicked her tongue against her teeth.

"You poor thing. Oh, well, someone has to do the dirty jobs. You're good not to feel too poorly about yourself, dear. After all, not everyone is intended to live the perfect life."

This time, it was Skye that stood up and walked away.

* * *

_Later..._

Swish, swish, swish, swish. Back, forth, back, forth went the windshield wipers as the two drove home through the pouring rain. Skye stared resolutely out the window, watching the drops race each other down. She heard her husband sigh, but she paid no attention.

"Skye... Will you please tell me what the matter is?"

She ignored him.

"Skye? What's wrong? Did I do something?" More silence. "Skye! Talk to me!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Because _why_? You didn't talk to me all night!"

He winced slightly.

"_Now_ we're getting somewhere. But you can hardly blame me for _that_, Skye! You didn't come try and talk to me, either, and so I just assumed you were having a fine time!"

"How _could_ I have come and talked to you? You were seated at that stupid piano all night, surrounded by a swarm of people so thick that I couldn't have reached you if I had a chance!"

"I had to be seated at that 'stupid piano' all night, Skye! You know how that works! We all take turns playing the music for these get-togethers, and tonight was my turn! Besides, if you hadn't been so introverted and closed-up, you might have had a good time talking to other people besides me!"

At this remark, she whirled on him, eyes flashing in the dark car.

"Jeffrey Tifton!" He winced at her use of his 'maiden' name. "How _dare_ you say that to me? Do you have any idea what I went through tonight? I had _twenty-three_ people ask me what instrument I play, and twenty-two of them walked away without another word when they learned I didn't play anything! The last one, I walked away from, because she was so insulting. I swear, Jeffrey, I have never been so humiliated in my entire life! These people may be your closest friends, but that's the last time _I_ ever have anything to do with them!"

As he pulled into the garage, she leaped out, and slammed the car door, storming into the house. Jeffery was right behind her.

"And I suppose you think that I enjoy spending time with your esteemed colleagues! Do you honestly think that I don't know how it feels to be humiliated? How do you suppose your fellow scientists treat a 'mere musician'?"

She glared at him.

"Don't you dare try and change the subject, Jeffery! This is about you and your friends treatment of me tonight, not about how you may have felt slighted in the past!"

"I'm not changing the subject, Skye, but I think we both need to face the facts! Music and astrophysics just don't mix!"

"Then maybe we need to keep our careers separate, Jeffery! I don't think that the problem is music and astrophysics not mixing, but _marriage_, music, and astrophysics not mixing!"

Jeffrey was reeling. Suddenly, he had been taken back to a morning ten years ago, laying on the wet grass of a golf course next the girl he who was now yelling at him. He clearly remember saying telling her about the previous night, and how sad it had been.

_"Anyway, Alec and Turron ended up talking about how difficult it is to mix family with music, because of all the travel and uncertainty. ... That's sad, don't you think? I hope I never get divorced."_

And he remembered her response as if it was yesterday.

_"You can't even get married for years and years. Why worry about getting divorced? Besides, I'm sure there are plenty of musicians who manage to stay married."_

She might have been sure then, but, as he stared at her flashing eyes and disheveled hair, he would no longer be willing to bet that she was now. The thought nearly broke his heart.

When he finally came back to the present, Skye was looking at him worriedly.

"Jeffrey? Are you alright?"

Staring at her he nodded slightly.

"Skye... Do you mean that?"

"Do I mean what?"

"What you said; about marriage and our careers not mixing."

She sighed and looked at him, no longer angry.

"I don't know, Jeffrey. I don't think it marriage so much that doesn't mix in... I think it's just me and your career and you and my career, if that makes any sense. And it's not even really that. We're okay. I respect what you do, and I wouldn't want you to do anything else, and I think you feel the same way. The problem is more about our colleagues. They're the ones who don't seem to get it." Here she stopped, and sighed again. "I guess that's what I meant when I said that. I know people haven't always been the most excepting of you, Jeffrey, and I guess it was about time that I got a taste of my own medicine. I do think, though, that, in the future, maybe we should go separately to work functions. It might be better for both of us that way."

He smiled in relief, and pulled her to him, resting her forehead on hers.

"Oh, Skye... I'm sorry about tonight. I just didn't think." He pulled back and grinned at her. "Did you really have twenty-three people ask you what instrument you played?"

She nodded and laughed.

"Yep. If there had been a number 24 I would have punched him in the nose."

He chuckled, knowing full well, that his wife was more than capable of living up to that threat.

"Incidentally, honey, what instrument _do_ you play?"

He grinned wickedly at the ferocious gleam in her eye, as she glared at him.

"Why you little -"

Here she broke off, and launched at him, tackling him to the floor and peppering his face with kisses as she tickled the very life out of him. He would have to keep that question in mind...

* * *

_Well, apparently you aren't believers in preventative medicine... :-) PLEASE REVIEW! _

_Guest - That's a good idea. Thank you! _


	29. Chapter 29

_October 9th, Emory University, Atlanta, Georgia..._

"Dearest, what do you think your family will say?"

"Nathaniel, darling, do we really have to think about that now?" She looked up at her husband through her long lashes, a small smile on her face. "We just got married, after all..."

She moaned as his lips met hers in a searing kiss. Not caring that they were standing in the middle of the campus, she kissed him back with all the passion she possessed. Much too soon, however, he was pulling away, again.

"All the same, sweetheart, I think we ought bear them the glad tidings."

Sighing, she nodded and pulled out her phone. There was no doubt who she was going to call first.

* * *

_Meanwhile, 12 Hamilton St., Boston, Massachusetts..._

Skye was sitting at her desk in their bedroom, surrounded by dozens of research notebooks and mounds and mounds of papers and data. In other words, she was trying to make some headway on her dissertation. It didn't help that her husband was laying on the bed, reading a book, and laughing out loud every few minutes. As the sound of his chuckle filled the room, yet again, she slammed her book shut.

"Jeffrey! Could you please try and be a bit more quite?" He laughed again.

"I'm sorry, honey. But listen to this: Sabrina tripped over the -"

"Jeffrey! Quoting my sister's book while I'm trying to write really isn't helpful! Why are you reading that anyway? You already know that Sabrina rescues that stupid writer. Sabrina always succeeds in her rescues!"

"I know, but it's still fun to read. Besides, you'd think you'd be proud of Jane. This is the third book she has gotten published in the last 2 years. And she's only 22!"

"I know how old she is, Jeffrey, and I am proud of her, but I don't need to have your quote her every few seconds. I've had Sabrina Starr quoted to me for over a decade!" He laughed and nodded.

"Alright, Skye. But you really should read this one. It's very good! I think your suggestion made a big difference in Jane's writing."

"Which one?" She rolled her eyes.

"The idea to make Sabrina into a government agent."

"I was joking!"

"Apparently Jane liked the idea, anyway..."

"That would be a first. Do you know that -"

Here she was cut off by the sound of Jeffrey's phone playing Bach. He set Sabrina Starr aside, and answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Jeffrey? It's Jane!"

He grinned at the sound of his sister-in-law's excited voice. She was happy about something. Skye turned around in her chair and looked at him. He smiled and beckoned her closer.

"Jane! We were just talking about you! What's going on?"

He wrapped an arm around his wife as she laid down next to him, resting her head on his chest so she could hear her sister.

"Oh, Jeffrey! I have never been so happy in my entire wonderful life! I'm perfectly ecstatic! It's as if everything has been put under a wonderful spell!"

Without even looking down, he knew that Skye was rolling her eyes.

"That's wonderful, Jane. What happened to set off this joyful mood?"

"I got married."

What happened in the next second was chaos. Skye sat up so abruptly, that she banged into Jeffrey's chin, who yelped and nearly dropped the phone, holding his throbbing jaw.

"Jeffrey? Jeffrey! Are you okay?"

Rubbing their head and jaw, respectively, Skye and Jeffrey settled back into their previous position.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did you really just tell me that your married? When did that happen?"

Her soft laugh floated through the speaker.

"Yes! This morning! It was so romantic, Jeffery."

"Wow." He looked at Skye, who was frantically mouthing, _Who?_. "Um, who is he, Jane?"

"Nathaniel Hawthorne."

Skye and Jeffrey looked at each other, seriously concerned for Jane's sanity.

"Um, Jane? I hate to break it to you, but Nathaniel Hawthorne died 1864..."

She laughed again, and Jeffrey began to get very worried.

"Not _the_ Nathaniel Hawthorne, Jeffrey, though he is perhaps an even better writer. Nathaniel Hawthorne the sixth. He's a direct descendant."

"Oh..." Skye was laughing silently into his shirt by this point. "You said he's a writer?"

"Oh, yes! If he put his mind to it, he could be the best writer of the 21st century." Jeffrey had to cover the mouthpiece of this phone so the girl couldn't hear her sister's snort. "He's trying to get his 7th book published, and all the agencies want rights to it."

"Really? What sort of things does he write?"

"Mainly satires as of now, but this latest book is a tragedy. It's so beautifully depressing!"

By this point, even Jeffrey was struggling to keep a straight face.

"Really? How did the two of you meet? And when?"

"We met in poetry class two weeks ago. Apparently, he'd been watching me from across the room since class started, but he only wrote a poem serious enough to give to me two weeks ago. He's so sweet."

The sound of kissing could now be heard in the background. Skye pretended to gag at this, and Jeffrey smiled. She should have been used to kisses by now.

"Well. Are we ever going to get to meet this mysterious fellow?"

There was some commotion in the background, and then a slightly breathless laugh from Jane.

"Oh, yes! Maybe next week? We have a long weekend..."

"Alright. We'll keep in touch."

"Okay. I love you guys."

The sound of giggles could be heard as she ended the call.

For a minute, they both just laid there on the bed, not really believing what they had just heard. Then, the hilarity of the situation hit them. He pulled her small frame closer to his, as their bodies shook with laughter. When they had finally caught their breath, Jeffrey laughed.

"You know, we really should have expected this from Jane." She nodded.

"I know. If any of us were going to elope, it was going to be Jane."

"Gosh. Jane married. I can't really believe it... In my mind she should still be that 11 year old girl who came and knocked on my door to apologize for her older sister's behavior." Skye laughed.

"It's a good thing she did, too. If she hadn't, we probably wouldn't be laying here now..."

He grinned and rolled over onto her.

"Then I agree, it's a very good thing." He kissed her - hard. He smirked as he pulled way after a moment. "I'm sure they'll have a very nice wedding night." She blushed and shuddered.

"Don't put that picture in my mind, please. They'll probably spend it comparing literary devices." He smiled.

"Do you remember our wedding night, Skye?" She rolled her eyes.

"Duh! It wasn't _that_ long ago, you dope. We've only been married two months!"

"You're right..." He leaned closer. "Care for a reprise?" She blushed.

"Jeffrey!"

"What?"

"It's the middle of the day!"

"So? Society makes allowances for newlyweds. And we are newlyweds, in case you need reminding."

She hesitated, glancing at the piles of research on her desk. Following her gaze, Jeffrey smirked.

"Your dissertation is going anywhere, Skye. It can wait a while..."

Sighing, she gave in, pulling his lips to meet her own. After all, everyone needed a break every once in a while, right?

* * *

_Well, there it is. Thanks to RhaleysRhaleys for the idea getting Jane 'married off'. :-) Thank you all for your comments and feedback! Please keep it coming!_

_Also, as far as reviewing names go, I think you can choose the name you review under. Hint, hint... :-)_

_Guest I - Thanks! I hope you enjoy this one as well._

_Guest II - Hahaha. Thank you! I write fast because I don't have the patience or the attention span to sit still for too long... :-)_

_Guest III - Thank you! I will keep uploading for as long as people keep reading... And reviewing... :-)_

_Thank you all for your time! Happy Sunday!_


	30. Chapter 30

_One week later..._

"Jeffery, are you sure this was a good idea? What if we can't stand him?"

Her husband laughed from his place at the piano, and grinned at her.

"Stop worrying, Skye. I'm sure we'll like Nathaniel. Jane has good taste. And if we don't... Well, then we can just move them to a hotel. I'm sure they'd appreciate time alone..." She frowned and sat down next to him, sighing. He looked at her, a little bit worried. "Don't you want to meet this guy? He's your brother-in-law."

"I don't know. I'm mean, if you think about it, it's a bit frightening. Jane's husband. What sort of nut must he be?"

"Skye... Give the guy a chance. You know how writers like to stick together..." She nodded, but she was still frowning. Placing his hands on her shoulders, Jeffrey pulled her around to face him. "Skye. You are going to be nice to this man. He's Jane's husband and you're stuck with him. Your family was very excepting of me, and I expect you to extend him the same courtesy." She huffed.

"You sound like you have absolutely no faith in my civility. I can be very nice if I want to."

"If you want to. But listen, Skye. Whether or not you want to, you are going to be nice to this man." She just looked at him. "Do it for me, and for your sister. Now come on, smile. They'll be here any moment."

His hands still on her shoulders, he pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers. Sighing softly in defeat, she slid closer to him on the piano bench. Just then, the doorbell rang. Pulling back, he stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Come along, Mrs Penderwick. Let's go meet this guy."

Watching Jeffery opened the door, Skye plastered a smile on her face. She couldn't wait to see Jane (though she would die before admitting it, she missed her sister) but she was less than anxious to meet Nathaniel Hawthorne the sixth. And yet, when the door swung open to reveal them, she couldn't help but grin. She hadn't seen Jane look this happy in a long time.

Jeffrey greeted them and Skye took the time to sum up her new family member. He was average hight, with average brown hair and an average body. What wasn't average was his face. The was no doubt that he was handsome. His bright blue eyes seemed to sparkle and gleam with humor, and his smile was contagious. Skye had a vey hard time picturing him as the author of a tragedy. And that was before he introduced himself.

As they exchanged welcomes and well wishes, it became increasing inly apparent that this man had a string sense of humor. His good nature practically radiated off of him, and the witty remarks came easily and very often.  
Walking into the living room, hand in hand with his wife, he kept looking back and forth between the sisters. Finally he stopped and stared a Skye, an incredulous look on his face.

"Are you _sure_ you aren't adopted?" Skye decided right them and there that she like this man.

"No, I'm not sure, but it seems highly unlikely. Are you sure _you_ aren't adopted?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well, no offense, but I've read some of your ancestor's books, and it never struck me that humor ran in your family."

He threw back his head and laughed. It was a very nice laugh.

"I think he was the exception. Besides, I can write very darkly if when I want to." Skye raised her eyebrow and looked at Jeffrey, neither of them really believing it. "No, really. I prefer to write satires but tragedies are fun, too." Skye looked skeptical, but nodded anyway.

"Do you have any of your satires with you? I would love to read one."

"I've got one in by bag. I'll get it for you."

* * *

_2 hours later..._

Jeffrey, Nathaniel, and Jane walked through the front door, after a tour of Boston, to the sound of hysterical laughter. For the first time that any of them could remember, Skye Penderwick had actually opted out of doing something so that she could read a book. The book that had caused this frightening turn of events? _Wise Word Wizard_ by Nathaniel Hawthorne VI.

Coming into the living room, they were greeted by the unusual sight of Skye Penderwick, laying on the couch, completely unable to breath, with huge tears running down her face. She had a book in her hand, and looked she was trying trying very hard not to pass out from lack of oxygen. Finally catching her breath, she glanced at them, and grinned.

"Nathaniel Hawthorne, this is hilarious! Why would you ever even try to write tragedies?"

Jane was staring at her sister, unable to believe her eyes. "Since when do you like to read? Jeffrey, I think we need to call a doctor."

"Oh stop it! Have you read this, Jane?"

Jane looked a bit embarrassed as she shook her head. "No, I never could bring myself to." She looked at her husband and winced. "Sorry, love, but it was a bit too insulting." He laughed and hugged her, as Jeffrey looked at them, confused.

"Sorry, but I'm a bit lost here. Why was the book insulting?"

Skye grinned. "It's a satire about writers and how seriously they take themselves. Jeffrey, it is hysterical. The main character is a man who writes obituaries for his local paper, and he acts like he is a national best seller."

He smiled, finally understanding why Skye was actually reading it. "Congratulations, Jane. You married the only writer Skye could ever respect."

* * *

_Two days later..._

Skye and Jeffrey shut front door as the car drove off down the street. Grinning he, turned and looked at her.

"Well. I'd say that was a very successful weekend."

"Absolutely! He's better than I ever expected! And he and Jane are perfect for each other. I like the way our family is shaping up."

He smiled and pulled her close."Me, too. However nice he weekend was, though, it is nice to be alone again." She smiled and hugged him. "How about we go get dinner, and then go to bed a little early?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively, and leaned down to kiss her.

She wiggled out of his grasp, smirking. "You can, but I'm going to read."

He groaned banged his head against the door, watching her scamper off to the couch, back to her book. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

_Well, what do you think? The next chapter should be up soon. By the way, thank you for your more distinguishing name choices. It just makes things easier. :-) Please review!_

_Psuedonymperson - Haha. I always have, too. She just seems like the eloping type... :-) Thanks!_

_GuestIV - I wonder how that happened? We need to remedy that. :-) Thank you for the kind words!_


	31. Chapter 31

_Thanksgiving Day, Cameron, Massachusetts..._

"I've asked sixteen times. Could someone please pass the potatoes?" Skye.

"You could have asked a bit nicer, you know." Jane.

"Maybe the first time, but not the seventeenth."

"To repeat takes character."

"Nathaniel! You're not helping!"

Jeffrey was grinning at the scene before him. All nine of the nearby Penderwicks, Rosy was still in Africa, were seated around the kitchen table, gathered to say thanks for their lives. How were they doing this? By bickering.

Jeffrey had to readjust his head count as Jane yet again turned rather green and rushed from the table, Nathaniel right on her heels. She was one month pregnant, and was in the throws of morning, noon, and nighttime, sickness. Jeffrey chuckled as he remembered the conversation that had occurred last month.

_"Skye? Can you keep a secret?"_

_"No."_

_"Well, I'm going to tell you anyways. Nathaniel and I are going to have a baby."_

_"What?! You've only known him for 3 weeks, Jane, and now you're having his baby?"_

_"Yes! Isn't it romantic?"_

_"How far along are you?"_

_"Just a few days."_

_"Well, that makes a bit more sense, but still!"_

Jeffrey was drawn out of his flashback by a slight tug on his teeshirt.

"Do you want to meet our new pet, Jeffrey?" He looked down at Grace and Hope, now eight years old, who under the table.

"Aright. Where is it?"

Smiling, he winked at Skye from across the table, and took another bite of turkey. Mr Penderwick and Aunt Claire, being the only ones who weren't dangerous in the kitchen, had cooked the meal to perfection.

"This is Peter, Jeffrey. We got him this morning."

Jeffrey peered under the table, and choked on his mouthful. There, sitting next to the twins, was the biggest turkey he had ever seen. Quickly swallowing, fighting down the nausea that was threatening to overtake him, he stared at Skye, horrified. She just laughed. Glancing back down to his youngest sisters-in-law, he smiled weakly.

"Cool. Where did you get him?"

"From the man where Daddy got tonight's dinner. He said that we could have him. Isn't that nice?"

He swallowed again, feeling very guilty as he looked at Peter, knowing that he had just eaten one of his brothers. Skye, who didn't seem to be at all phased, was enjoying his discomfort immensely. Feeling very tempted to join Jane in her current occupation, he put down his fork and tried in vain not to stare at the bird caracas in front of him. Needless to say, he was very relieved when his cell phone rang and he had an excuse to leave the table.

"Hello?" He closed the door behind him as he stepped out into the backyard. It was a beautiful fall day, and there was just a slight nip in the air.

"Hello, Jeffrey? It's Rosalind!"

"Rosy! How are you? How's Africa?" Neither he nor Skye had talked to her since she left, but he knew that she and Jane had been in contact.

"It's amazing. Look, Jeffrey, I hate to be so blunt, but it's long distance. Are you in Cameron?"

"Yeah, Skye and I drove up last night."

"Are you alone right now?"

"Umm, yes?"

"Good, look, I want everyone to know, but I just don't want to have to spend the time telling everyone. Especially not long distance."

"Okay?"

"Will you tell them for me?"

"Tell them what, exactly?"

"I'm engaged."

Jeffrey blinked. "Really? Who is he?"

"Charles Brighton. He's a doctor who I work with over here. His family's in Pennsylvania. Oh, Jeffrey, he's amazing. He is so handsome and so smart and so funny. He's 25 years old, and he's already got his M.D. We were in training together, and then we were stationed at the same place, and he proposed yesterday. We're going to get married in the spring, when we have a leave."

"That's wonderful, Rosy. I'm really happy for you."

"Yeah, well, I have to go now, Jeffrey, please give my love to everyone, and hug Skye for me."

He smirked. "I'll do more than that to her..."

"Oh, please don't tell me that. I like to live in blissful ignorance about what you and my sister do in your spare time."

He laughed. "Okay then, but it won't change anything. Hey look, tell this fellow that he had better take good care of you, or I will gladly step in for the role of overprotective older brother."

"You're younger than me."

"A small technicality."

She was laughing. "Aright, I will. Bye!"

"Bye!" Shaking his head, he hung up. What had made him the official bearer of good tidings?

* * *

_5 minutes later..._

"She's _what_?"

"Engaged."

In the pandemonium that followed, Jeffrey took the opportunity to write his cell phone number on a scrap of paper and hand it to Batty. She looked at him, very confused.

He smiled. "In case you suddenly feel the desire to call me and tell me that you, too, are getting married."

She laughed. "Well, seeing as I'm only 17, I think you're safe for a while. But believe me, you'll be the first to know."

They were cut off by a petrified screech. "This is TURKEY?!" Hope was sitting, her fork in midair, staring in horror at her older brother. Ben nodded. "TURKEY? As in Peter?" He nodded again, this time rather reluctantly.

As sobbing, gagging, and laughter filled the air, Jeffrey said a silent thank you for letting him be part of this family. He wouldn't want to be in any other.

* * *

_There it is! Sorry it's been a while, but these last few days have been nutty. :-) As usual, PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Randomsarcasm42 - You might consider starting a new account... Just a thought. :-) Well, I guess you can have it, on one condition. I want to read what you write. :-) I couldn't miss a good story like that. Thanks!_

_Guest - Awww. Thank you so much! It's reviewers like you that keep people updating... :-)_

_Smiles - Thank you! Being IC is one of the things I try hardest on. :-) Not to say that I always succeed, though. _

_Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. The mean a lot. _


	32. Chapter 32

_BTW: Credit goes to Randomsarcasm42 for the idea of catching things on fire. :-) _

* * *

_Christmas Eve, Cameron, Massachusetts..._

Batty was grinning like a maniac, and Skye couldn't figure out what was going on. At least, she couldn't until Jeffrey, who was standing next to her in the doorway slapped his hand to his forehead and groaned.

"Really, Batty? Could you get any more cliche?"

Her sister laughed, confusing Skye all the more. Sighing, her husband rolled his eyes and pointed at the door-jam above their heads. She glanced up, and promptly groaned. Mistletoe. Leave it to he family to come up with something that stupid.

Turning, fully prepared to give her sister the, are you really that insane lecture, her arm brushed against Jeffrey, and she paused. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all. Deciding to deal with Batty and her pranks later, Skye looked up a Jeffrey with a devious gleam in her eye. She smirked, and he groaned.

With deliberate fingers, she ran her hand over her husband's collarbone, a place she had discovered drove him nuts. Her smirk widened as he clamped his eyes shut and swallowed thickly. Gradually, she moved her fingers up to his jaw, right under his ear. He took a deep, controlling breath, and swallowed again.

Knowing full well how Jeffrey operated on a self-imposed hands-off policy when they were around her family, she had realized just how much teasing she could accomplish this way. Hopefully, enough to make him feel required to pay her back when they were alone again. She always looked forward to his payback.

It was her turn to be shocked, though, when he grabbed her suddenly, and forced his mouth over hers in a rough kiss that completely took her breath away. Jeffrey usually opted for gentle love-making over the desperate amour that her sisters liked to read about.

In fact, she could probably count on her hands the number of times her husband had kissed her like this. Not that she was complaining. He yanked her closer to him, and she lost the power of coherent thought. She felt a line of fire spread across her lower back as he slid his hand under her t-shirt, and she moaned softly.

A second later, however, Jeffrey pulled back and stared at her wide-eyed, looking absolutely horrified. That was when Skye remembered where they were. Wincing, she turned to see how her younger sister had taken the performance.

She needn't have worried, though. Batty was leaning against the wall, one hand over her mouth and tears running down her face, silently laughing her head off. Her other hand held her cell phone. Without even looking, Skye knew that it was on video mode.

Sobering slightly when she saw her older sister's murderous expression, Batty pushed off the wall. Still laughing under her breath, she hit a button and grinned at her sister and brother-in-law. "Oh, you two were priceless! I got a better video from you guys than I even did from Jane and lover-boy!"

At this, Jeffrey's shocked face broke into a grin and realizing the humor of the situation, joined her in laughing. Skye, however didn't take it quite as well. Glaring at her sister, she growled quietly.

"Batty, delete that video."

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen."

"Batty, delete that video, or you'll be sorry."

"Oh, really?"

"Batty, if you don't delete that video in the next three seconds, you had better run for your life."

The girl didn't hesitate for a second. Phone in hand, she leapt off the couch, and ran out of the living room as fast as she could. Jeffrey shook his head, grinning. That would be an interesting chase.

Suddenly experiencing a pain of hunger, he found his way into the kitchen, and began to snitch at what Aunt Claire was cooking. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who was doing so. Mr Pen, Iantha, Jane and Nathaniel were all prowling around, looking for scraps. The noise of running footsteps and hollered threats could be heard from upstairs, where Skye and Batty had continued their chase.

In fact, the noise drowned out Ben and the twins' desperate cries for help from the living room. It wasn't until a few moments later, when the three burst into the kitchen that the rest of the family was alerted to the emergency. Ben, now fourteen, burst in with his two younger sister behind him, coated in black soot and looking a bit burnt. Iantha was the first one to jump up.

"Oh, my goodness! What happened?"

"The Christmas tree's on fire! We were trying to put real candles on it, you know - like they used to, and suddenly everything went up in flames. We need help!"

In the next few minutes, everything was chaos. Skye and Batty temporarily called a truce, in order to help salvage their living room, but that didn't do much to keep things in order.

An hour and a half later, as the fire trucks pulled out of Gardam Street, the Penderwicks stood in their living room, looking at the mess that surrounded them. They would have to do some serious cleaning, but the house was otherwise unharmed. And yet, hanging there in the doorframe was a single sprig of mistletoe, swinging back and forth, as if haunting them. Somethings just refused to change.

* * *

_Well, it certainly wasn't my best, but I hope it wasn't too terrible. I'm sorry it was so short. Thanks for the reviews! They mean an awful lot to me. :-) _

_Pseudonymperson - Thanks. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this one up. I will, hopefully, be quicker in the future. :-)_

_Guesswhichguest - Amazing name, by the way. :-) I LOVE that idea! Look for it in the future. :-) Thanks for your assistance. _

_Penderwicks4ever - Thank you!_

_Randomsarcasm42 - Yet another brilliant idea! :-) Thanks!_

_Guest - Awww.. thank you!_


	33. Chapter 33

_A few days later, Pointe Mouette, Maine..._

Leaning against the front door, Skye watched as her husband gingerly sat down on the bench, staring at the piano before him. So much for the romantic weekend that Alec had loaned them the cabin for. She should have known better than to except that it would actually happen, at least not when there was a piano present.

Some wives had to worry about losing their husbands to other women. Not Skye, though. She fought a constant battle to ensure that she didn't lose her husband to his music instruments. They had only been out of the car for five minutes, and it already looked like the piano was winning this round.

Eyes not moving from the keys, Jeffrey addressed his wife. "Skye, why don't you go unpack? I'll only be here for a minute."

She snorted, knowing better than to believe that claim. "Alright. I hope you two have fun!" Shaking her head, she went outside to get the bags. It was a good thing she wasn't codependent.

* * *

_Later..._

"Jeffrey?" Skye was sitting on the couch, watching her husband's fingers caress her biggest rival. The piano. She wasn't jealous by any means, but she was getting annoyed. "Jeffrey, it's been longer than a minute." Still no reaction. "As a matter of fact, Jeffrey, it's been about three hours!" It didn't matter: he was lost to the world. "Jeffrey, if you don't get up from that piano right now, I'm suing for divorce in the morning!"

There was a pause, and then, a few moments later, "Just a second, Honey."

Skye groaned. Apparently, that technique wasn't working. Time for plan B. Sucking in a quick breath, she winced and said, "Jeffrey, I'm pregnant." She was lying through her teeth, and hoped that he wouldn't be too upset when he found out. She needn't have worried.

"Not right now, Skye!"

She huffed, not believing it. This was worse than she thought. Plan C, come to order. Trying as hard as she possibly could to keep the grin off her face, she began groaning and moaning for all she was worth. "Jeffrey... Oh, Jeffrey... OWWWW!" She began to rock back and forth, holding her stomach. "Jeffrey - I - think - I'm - dying. OWWWW! OHHHH! AHHH!"

"Shhhh, Skye. Do you have to make so much noise when I trying to play?!"

She groaned, in earnest this time, and flopped back down on the couch. It was time for her last resort. In the four and a half months that they had been married, she had only done this sort of thing twice. She hated doing it, but it was the only thing that would get through to him sometimes, and she wanted very badly to get through to him right now.

Taking a deep breath, she raised herself from the couch, and slowly made her way over to the piano, taking a seat next to her husband. Ever so softly, she nudged him in the shoulder. "Jeffrey?" Her voice was light and gentle, and almost wispy in its make-up.

With deliberately slow movements, she raised her hand and rested it on his arm. His fingers slipped, almost unnoticeably, on the run he was playing. She smiled. Almost painfully slow, her fingers found their way to the back of his neck. A muscle feathered in his cheek and his hands faltered.

"Jeffrey?" Ever so softly, almost undetectably, she pressed her lips to his jaw. She jumped at the sound of the piano cover slamming down, the broken chord still ringing in the air. Her husband's eyes met hers, and she slid back in shock. The usually green orbs had morphed into dark emerald pools, and there was no doubting what they were transmitting. When he spoke, his voice was low and scratchy.

"Skye, come here." A bit worried about this new version of her husband that she had draw forth, Skye slid back a little further. He, again, closed the gap. "Skye, I said come here." She scooted back a bit further. Still staring at her, he grabbed her shoulders just as she pulled back even further.

There was a moment of suspension and then a loud crash as two people fell off the piano bench. Jeffrey landed on top of her, yet neither of them wanted to move. They were there long into the night.

* * *

_The next morning..._

Skye opened her eyes, sat up, looked out the window, and promptly fell back into bed, groaning. Jeffrey sighed. "Now what's the matter?"

"There are at least seven feet of snow out there. It must have been a blizzard last night. I wonder why we didn't hear it?"

He snorted. "Really? I know perfectly well why we didn't hear it."

Blushing, she punched him in the shoulder. "Oh, shut up. Anyways, what are we going to, seeing as we're snowed in?"

"Oh, I could think of a few things..." A smirk on his face, he leaned over and grabbed his wife by the shoulders, pulling her on top of him. She just sighed.

* * *

_Later..._

"Jeffrey, I really have to get up now. I have to make some headway on that dissertation. I have a publishing date in three months!"

"Three months is a long time. I hardly think that one day is going to make that much of a difference."

"Well, I disagree with you, and I'm the one who has to write it. Why don't you go make one of those fires you're always raving about?"

* * *

"Jeffrey Penderwick! If you don't stop that racket right this instant I am personally going to murder you!"

She was laying in front of the fire with her laptop next to her, trying desperately to ignore the music coming from the next room so she could write. It wasn't working. Huffing with anger, she got up and stormed into the music room. He was, as usual, seated at the piano. Skye could learn to hate that instrument very easily.

"Jeffrey! Could you please stop it?! I'm trying to get some work done!"

He turned around and looked at her, arms crossed. "And so am I! This is the piece I am going to work on at Juilliard next week!"

"And you've already played it one hundred times today! You're a wonderful musician, Jeffrey, but boy do I wish you had some more variety!"

He looked insulted, as well he should. "I have variety, but you don't get good at something by not playing it! You have to practice the same thing over and over again if you want to get good!"

She rolled her eyes. "You mean like this?" Glaring, she stomped over to the drum set, picked up the sticks and began to beat out whatever random rhythm came to mind. She smirked at Jeffrey winced. Good.

* * *

Jeffrey had his fingers in his ears, but he couldn't bring himself to leave the room. He couldn't stop staring at his wife. She was always gorgeous, especially when she was angry, but this was something new. She was smirking at him in triumph, sure, but there was something about her smirk that made him want to kiss it right off of her face. Her blonde hair was flying in all directions, he blues eyes were steely and shining, and her cheeks were flushed. God, she looked amazing. Even if she couldn't play the drums.

Suddenly, he couldn't control himself. He didn't care that he was supposed to be practicing and she was supposed to be writing. This was their romantic vacation, and they had better things to do.

Taking his fingers out of his ears, he strode forward and grabbed the drumsticks out of his wife's hands. She glared at him, but he didn't care. Grasping her shoulders, he pulled her out of her seat and drew her to him. As their bodies collided, her glare disintegrated. His breathing heavy, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

Skye couldn't breathe. Her lips no longer belonged to her, and she didn't have the heart to start a revolution so that she might have them returned. She was suffocating, but it was glorious.

Moving of their own accord, her hands found his hair, and she pulled herself closer. Moaning softly as his hands massaged her back, she conceded completely to his ministrations. This beat writing any day.

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait, guys, but skiing has been sounding much better than writing lately. :-) _

_Andtheansweris42 - Hahaha. Thank you! :-)_

_Pseudonymperson - Obviously, you figured it out. :-) Thanks!_

_Randomsarcasm42 - Don't worry: that's coming. :-) But, as you said, Skye has to get pregnant somehow. _

_Thank you all, but don't think that you are off the hook. Please keep up this glorious trend! :-)_


	34. Chapter 34

_One month later..._

Skye Penderwick hated January. It was her least favorite month of the year. As she stared out at the dark, snow covered town of Boston, she realized something else. It wasn't just January that had put her in this mood. As much as she hated to admit it, she was lonely.

For the past three and a half weeks, Jeffrey had been in New York, attending a conference at Juilliard. Sure, she was happy for him and sure, he would be home in three days, but she missed him. It was the longest they'd been separated since they got married, and she wasn't used to it.

Sighing, she turned away from the window and looked around at her house. It seemed so big and empty when she was there alone. Just as she was deciding to take a hot tub and go to bed early, her cell phone rang. It was Sarah Snyder.

"Hello?"

"Skye! How are you?"

"Oh, you know. Pretty good." She should have known better than to try and fool Sarah, though.

The other woman went silent for a second. "Are you sure? You sound rather down in the dumps. When does Jeffrey get back?"

"Saturday."

"Three more days to go, girl. You're going to make it!"

"I know that! I'm not completely codependent." There was another pause, and Skye could swear that Sarah was trying not to snicker.

"Well, then. I guess I don't have to ask you to come to dinner, if you're so independent."

Skye blinked. "Dinner?"

"Yes, dinner. You know, where people sit down at a table and eat... Like we do every Wednesday night? Please say you can come. The girls will be very disappointed if you don't. Come to think of it, so will Cooper."

Despite herself, Skye grinned. "Okay, I'll be there. What time?"

"Seven?"

"Sounds good!" She hung up and laughed. Maybe this was just what she needed.

* * *

"Auntie Skye!" Two year old Skye Snyder was bouncing up and down and tugging on the blonde-haired astrophysicist's leg. The woman in question rolled her eyes.

"Does she have to call me that?"

Cooper laughed. "Well, we have to have some way of distinguishing you two from each other.

"Well, that's your fault, too. I told you not to name her after me! Why don't we just call her Baby Skye?"

The young person didn't like that very much. "Not baby! Not baby! Twins baby!"

Her mother smiled. "You're right, dear. Emma and Juliet are babies. But you're a big girl, aren't you?"

Winking at her friends, Skye bent down and studied the girl closely. "Oh, I don't know... You look pretty little to me..."

"Not little! Not baby!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Laughing, Skye scooped her namesake up and spun her around. The little girl giggle and squealed. She always had a good time when her 'auntie' came to visit. Before too long, however, Sarah was telling them to quite down so that they didn't wake up the twins.

"Alright, off to bed with you!"

Skye looked up at Cooper with wide eyes. "Off to bed with me! I'll have you know that I'm married!"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up, you idiot. Not you..."

As he carried his daughter upstairs, Sarah and Skye went into the kitchen.

"So, do you miss him?"

"Jeffrey?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Of course. Who else? Anyways, do you?"

Skye sighed and nodded. "Yeah. I feel like a such a sap, I'm kind of lonely. I've gotten used to to having him around."

"Yeah, well marriage will do that to you. Have you talked to him much?"

"Just a few times. He hasn't had a spare second. I've been pretty busy, too. I finished my dissertation last night, and sent it to the publisher this morning. It feels so good to have that done."

"Oh, I know. I remember writing mine. The handling of war trials post WWII. In that last month of cramming I got blisters on my fingers from all the typing. How do you think your's turned out?"

"Pretty good. It's easy when you're passionate about your topic."

Cooper pushed the door open and walked into the kitchen. "Dissertations?"

Skye smiled. "Yeah. I just finished mine."

"Congratulations. You can now join the club of dissenters."

Sarah rolled her eyes and grabbed the bowl of salad from the counter. "Lets go eat! Skye, would you grab the soup from the stove?"

As Skye picked up the pot and began to carry it to the table, the smell hit her nostrils. All of the sudden, she felt a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. It smelled delicious, yet she had just been bit by a wave of nausea. Swallowing hard, she smiled and set the pot down. Sarah dished out the soup and salad.

Skye raised her spoon to her mouth, and just as the hot broth was about to hit her tongue, she gagged. Knowing what was coming, she quickly set down the offending spoon and pushed back her chair, rushing to the nearest bathroom.

She barely made it in time before the contents of her stomach rebelled and relocated. She kneeled there, retching, bracing herself against the white porcelain for what seemed like hours. Somewhere along the line, she was aware of Sarah coming in and pulling her hair back, before kneeling next to her and rubbing her back.

Finally, empty and completely exhausted, she collapsed and rested her forehead on her knees. Sarah handed her a napkin and a glass of water, and began to clean up the mess. Then, she sat down across from her friend.

"Are you alright?"

Skye nodded weakly. "I think so. I don't know what happened. Maybe I have a bug of some sort."

The other woman just raised here eyebrow. "Not bloody likely. I think you're just not telling me something."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on, Skye. You know perfectly well what I mean."

"No, I don - Ohh." Skye started to laugh. "No, that's not possible. I'm on birth control." Her friend just looked at her. "Wait, scratch that. I'm not. I ran out about a month and a half ago, and I never refilled the prescription."

"Uh, huh." Sarah smiled at her.

"But I can't be pregnant. I haven't seen Jeffrey for nearly a month and this is the first symptom I've had."

"Have you had any anti-pregnancy symptoms?"

"You mean..." A nod. Skye sighed and thought back. Suddenly, her eyes went wide. "No..."

"Should you have?"

"Yes. I wonder why I didn't notice..."

"Well, you've been busy."

"That still doesn't explain the complete lack of symptoms. No morning sickness, no nothing."

Sarah glanced around the bathroom and raised her eyebrows. "You don't call this a symptom?"

Skye rolled her eyes. "This counts, but I haven't had anything before this."

"They don't always kick in right away. I was sick from the first second with Skye, but I didn't have anything for about a month with the twins."

"Oh, I don't know. That seems pretty far fetched. I probably just have the stomach flu."

The dark-haired woman smiled mischievously. "Well, there's one way to find out..."

"What?"

But she was already gone. She was back a second later with a small package. She handed it to Skye and smirked. It was a pregnancy test.

"Where did you get this?"

"I keep a few one hand."

Skye decided it was better not to push that subject.

* * *

_A bit later..._

As Skye stared at the white plastic stick in her hand, she had to work very hard not to hyperventilate. She was pregnant. She was going to have a baby. And yet, there was only one thought that coursed through her head. _I am going to be a perfectly awful mother._

* * *

_Saturday evening..._

Skye was scared to death. How on earth was she supposed to tell Jeffrey this? Any minute know he would walk in the front door, and she would have to tell him that she was going to be a mother. Probably, the worst mother ever known to mankind.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of his key in the lock. This was it... Taking a deep breath, she walked toward the front door. And there he was.

"Skye!"

He was grinning. She smiled back and practically leapt into this arms. She might be scared, but she had missed him too much to let that interfere. And then his lips were on hers, and she really didn't care any more. As his mouth pulled at hers and the warmth of his arms spread across her back, she moved closer and held on tighter. He was literally making her dizzy.

Then she came back to her senses. Those were the feelings that had gotten her into this mess in the first place. Taking a deep breath, she mustered all of her self-control and stepped out of his embrace.

Without even looking looking at him, she knew that he looked hurt.

"Well, I must say, that isn't really the welcome I was expecting. What's wrong?"

She shook her head. How was she going to do this? What if he wasn't happy about it? "Nothing. How was your conference?"

"It was wonderful. Now, tell me what's wrong with you."

"I already told you, nothing's wrong."

There was a pause before he said, softly, "You're lying to me." Suddenly, he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. "Skye, what's going on? Why are you lying to me?"

And then she just couldn't stop. "You want to know what's wrong with me? I'll tell you! I'm scared to death! I've frightened and panicked and scared to death, and you haven't even been here!"

A look of complete dread filled his eyes. "Skye, what happened?"

"You happened!"

"What?" To add to his confusion, the tears that had been threatening to burst forth for the past three days finally began to fall. Utterly lost, he pulled his sobbing wife into his arms and held her. "Skye, what's wrong?"

Her answer came buried in his shoulder. "I'm going to have a baby."

There was a pause and then he grabbed her shoulders and looked at her, shocked. "What?"

She smiled slightly. "I'm going to have a baby."

"A baby?"

"Yes!"

"A baby? Are you sure?"

She rolled here eyes. "What do I have to do to make you believe me?!"

"A baby! How?"

She just stared at him. "Look, Jeffrey, I know that science has never been your strong suit, but please tell me that you know this much!"

He blushed. "I know that much. I mean, when? When did this happen?"

"The doctor said I'm somewhere between four and five weeks along."

Jeffrey stared out into space for a second, doing the math, before blushing and slamming his eyes shut in a wince. "Yeah, well, that would do it." She smiled and nodded. Then, another thought occurred to him. "Wait, you're four weeks along and you didn't tell me?!"

"I didn't know until Wednesday! By that point I figured it would be better to tell you in person."

He nodded, staring at her in wonder. "A baby! Skye, can you believe it?! We're going to have a baby!" And then he sobered and brought his hand up to her face. "Are you okay with this?"

And that was when she realized that she was. She was okay with this. In fact, now that he was here to share it with her, she was looking forward to this adventure. She nodded and smiled at him. "Yeah. I am. I'm scared out of my wits, but I'm also excited."

His face was so full of joy she thought it would pop. "We're going to be parents, Skye. I'm going to be a father!" He stared into her eyes, mesmerized. "Skye Penderwick, you are the most amazing this in the universe!"

And then he kissed her. And kissed her, and kissed her, and kissed her. She moved into it, her lips flying across his and her hands tangling in his hair. As he began to push her towards the stairs, she couldn't help but think that, even if this child was getting an awful mother, it was getting one heck of an amazing dad.

* * *

_And there you have it! :-) If any of you have __**ideas**__ for pregnancy situations that could use, that would be wonderful. I'm having a hard time brainstorming... As always, thanks for the a wonderful reviews! _

_GuestB - Aww... Well, thank you! You are too kind. :-) I will try to update more, I promise. _

_BabyBubble262 - Oh, gosh. I don't even know what to say! You are incredible! What stamina! :-) You have made my week with your kind words! To answer your question, Carpal Tunnel Syndrome is a nerve issue in your hands and wrist, caused by overuse. It really hurts... :-) Anyways, thank you for your dedication! I don't even know how to thank you properly... _


	35. Chapter 35

_A few hours later..._

A baby! She was going to have a baby! His amazing wife was going to have a baby! Needless to say, Jeffrey couldn't sleep. Eight hours ago, he was still the sort of guy who laughed at the scenes in movies where the 'expectant fathers' go berserk. Now he could sympathize.

It was two in the morning and he was still wide awake, trying to fight off a panic attack. Next to him his wife, the one who was actually going to go through labor, was sound asleep, snoring slightly.

He didn't know how she was managing so well. Sure, they still had eight or more months to go, but his mind had already played out countless disasters that would occur when it was time to go to the hospital.

Taking a deep breath, he rolled over on his side, staring in awe at the beautiful woman lying beside him. The moonlight poured through the window of their room and was making her soft blonde hair shine and glow.

Unable to stop himself, he reached a hesitant hand out and, ever so lightly, stroked the strands out of her face. Cautiously, he slid closer to her. His hand moved of its own accord from her hair to her still perfectly flat stomach.

You never would have been able to tell, and it still put him in a state of put wonderment to know that there was the beginnings of a little person in there. Just thinking about it caused a warm of happiness to spread through him. Despite his near panic attack state, he decided that this was a peaceful time of morning.

His opinion changed however, a few moments later. Skye, who had been sound asleep only moments before, sat up abruptly, her eyes flying open, and hunched over, breathing deeply. Her body lurched as her hand clapped over her mouth, and she desperately kicked at the tangle of blankets before stumbling into the master bathroom.

Jeffrey, not quite knowing what was going on, hurried after her. He entered the small room just as the retching commenced. She looked absolutely miserable.  
Still unsure of exactly what one was supposed to do in this situation, he moved forward and knelt down beside her.

Grabbing a hair tie from the counter, he did his best to maneuver the elastic so that it - at least somewhat - held her hair off her face and neck. Then, trying to remember what had felt best when he was in her current position, he pressed one hand to her forehead, breathing cool air on her neck.

By the time she sat back on her heels, sweat glistened on her face and she was shaking. Turing to him, she smiled weakly.

"It's 2:11, isn't it?"

He checked his watch and smiled at her, surprised. "Yeah. How did you know?"

She let out a low chuckle. "It's been the same time for the last three days. I never wake up to be sick until 2:11am."

"Wow, that's odd. Does it stop then?" At the shake of her head, he felt his tired heart sink.

"No, sadly. It usually comes and goes from this point on. You can go back to bed though, if you wan-"

Here she was interrupted by the need to lean forward and loose the contents of her stomach again. Jeffrey, more prepared this time, scooted closer, wrapping a supportive arm around her waist while holding her head for her. The bought didn't last as long, but she was dry heaving by the end of it, and was left completely weak-kneed.

She sank into him without a word, and he pulled her closer. How had she done this alone? A suspicious sniff made his glance down into her face, and he was shocked at what he saw. Not only was she shaky and sweaty, but there were silent tears streaming down her face. Worried, he turned her shoulders so he could look her straight in the eye.

"Skye. Are you alright? What's the matter?"

She bit her lip and sank back into his arms, her tears slowing but still filling her eyes. When she finally spoke, her voice was so soft he had to strain to hear.

"I'm so miserable. I feel so awful!"

And then she whimpered. Jeffrey had never in the twelve years he'd known her, heard Skye whimper. And it just about broke his heart.

"Oh, honey. Can I do something? Can I get you anything?"

She shook her head and muttered something.

"What did you say?"

She blushed and said sheepishly, "Just hold me."

He never thought three words could sound so wonderful. She wasn't one to ask for physical contact of any sort, and this request was a first. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and buried his face in her neck.

"Oh, honey. You never even have to ask."

For a long time they just sat there on the bathroom floor, holding each other. Then, when his knees began to get sore, Jeffrey stood up and ever so gently lifted his wife into his arms. He carried her out of the bathroom bridal style, before stopping to look at her.

"Do you feel like you could go back to sleep?"

"I'm tired, but I don't think lying down would be a good idea at the moment."

He nodded, and began to carry her down the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"To the living room. If we aren't going to bed I don't see any reason why we should stay in the bedroom. Do you want to watch a movie?"

He turned on the light and laid her on the couch, covering her with a blanket before moving to sit next to her. She shook her head and just snuggled into his chest.

"Let's just sit here. I missed you this last month, you know."

"I missed you, too. People were shocked to hear that I left my wife back in Boston."

"What did you tell them?"

"The truth. I told them that my wife was very independent and that she was glad to get me out of her hair while she was trying to write her dissertation. By the way, did you finish it?"

"Yeah. I finished it Tuesday night. The committee should have it by now."

"When do you think it'll get published?"

"Sometime in the next month or two, probably. What did you learn at Juilliard?"

"Oh, Skye, it was amazing. Berklee is a wonderful school, but Juilliard is so much more than just a music college. It's for all the arts. To be surrounded by so many creative people is just incredible, even if it does make you feel a little uninspired every once in a while. Anyways, the music hall, where we met every day, is insane. I've never seen anything like it..."

Here he trailed off, realizing that the person he was speaking to was sound asleep. Reaching over to turn off the light, he sank down lower into the couch and kissed the top of his wife's head reverently. This had been a good night.

* * *

_Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! They mean a lot to me. :-)_

_babybeluga747 - Thank you! You are always so kind. I don't feel like I deserve a reviewer like you. _

_Babybubble262 - :-) In response to your comment about the soccer, I know. However, this is Skye we're talking about and I highly doubt that she would ever allow anyone to sit her down for a kissing session in the middle of Sydney, Australia. :-) If it still feels unrealistic to you, think about this: I didn't tell about the whole two days. Fill in fluff where desired. _

_Randomsarcasm42 - I figured it was you. :-) Thanks for the ideas. I will use those! :-)_


	36. Chapter 36

_Three months later..._

Skye's eyes flew open and she sat straight up in bed with one thing on her mind. Vegemite. Her mouth was watering and all she knew was that she had to have Vegemite right away or she was going to die. Reaching over, she shook her husband.

"Jeffrey. Jeffrey!" He murmured something and rolled over. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was 1:30 in the morning. No wonder he didn't want to wake up. Too bad, because she needed that Vegemite.

"Jeffrey!" Picking up her pillow, she raised it about her head, and slammed it down on his head. Hard. That did it.

Jolting awake, he sputtered at her, looking absolutely shocked. "Skye! What was that for? What time is it?"

"It's one thirty. I need Vegemite."

He blinked. "What?"

"I need some Vegemite or I am going to fall over and die."

"What is Vegemite?"

"Australian yeast jelly."

"What do you want with that?!"

"I'm craving it!"

"Oh, gosh. Here we go. Do we have any?"

"Vegemite? No, why would we? I tried it while I was in Australia, and I hated it, but I have to have it right now."

Sighing, he threw back the covers and rolled out of bed. Grabbing his clothes out of the dresser, he headed for the bathroom. "Get dressed, then. We'll go try and find some."

She beamed and hurried after him.

* * *

"Excuse me, Sir. Do you have any Vegemite?"

The young man looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"Vegemite. Do you have any?"

"What is Vegemite?"

Jeffrey, obviously the one with the most patience, stepped forward. "It's this Australian paste made out of yeast."

Skye nodded. "It comes in this little yellow plastic jar."

The grocery clerk just stared at them, looking slightly alarmed. "Umm. I don't know if we carry that, but it would probably be on aisle nine."

Jeffrey opened his mouth to thank him, but Skye was already dragging him away by the wrist.

"Come on, Jeffrey. Let's go find it!"

Siding around the corner onto aisle nine, she practically ran down the row, scanning the shelves for yellow plastic jars. They didn't find any. She stood there, staring at the floor, feeling extremely discouraged and very, very desperate.

Jeffrey, trying very hard and rather unsuccessfully to keep a straight face, pulled her into a hug. "Oh, Skye. Don't worry. We'll just have to try another store, that's all."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Do you know that I had a whole jar of pickles in the refrigerator and two tubes of ice cream in the freezer in preparation for this day? I wish now I'd thought to stock up on Vegemite..."

She laughed and pecked him in the lips. Let's go try Safeway."

* * *

_Four hours later..._

"Okay, let's see. We've been to Albertson's, Safeway, Ralph's, Whole Foods, Trader Joe's, Pavilions, Bristol Farms, Costco, and the Hong Kong Supermarket. None of them carry Vegemite. Can we please give up now, Skye?"

The two were sitting on a park bench, watching the sun rise and trying to figure out what to do next. It was a cold April morning and Jeffrey wanted nothing more than to go back home and crawl into his warm bed. Skye, however, wasn't going to hear about it.

"Not yet, please, Jeffrey?! I have to have some Vegemite!"

"I know, but no one carries it. I'll tell you what. I'll order you some on Amazon when we get home."

"But then it won't get here for a few more days. I hate to be high maintenance, Jeffrey, but I don't know what I'll do if I have to wait that long. These cravings are almost painful!"

"Alright, but I'm out of ideas."

"Did we look to see of there are any Australian supermarkets here?"

"Yeah. The nearest one is two states away."

"Right. Oh! Did we look for Australian restaurants?"

He looked at her, unable to believe that they had been that stupid. That should have been the first thing that they looked for. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he plugged in Australian restaurants in Boston. Only one came up. KO Catering and Pies. Thankful that they opened early, he turned to his wife.

"Come one, let's go check this place out."

* * *

A small bell rang to signal their arrival into the restaurant. It was empty except for one lady sitting behind the counter, reading. She looked up and smiled at them.

"G'day. Can I help you?" Her accent was thick, but she had a bright voice.

"Um, yes please. This is sort of a strange question at 5:30 in the morning, but do you any Vegemite for sale?"

"I don't mean to be a sticky beak, but what do you need Vegemite for?"

Jeffrey laughed and Skye stuck her tongue out at him. He just smiled and and explained. "My wife's pregnant and she has an unquenchable craving for the stuff. I've never tried it."

The young woman chuckled, nodding. "Got it. We don't usually sell it, but we do 'ave some in the back. I'll go see what I can do."

She came back a few minutes later, smiling. "We 'ave ten cases."

"How many jars are in a case?"

"A d'zen."

"Could we buy some of those off of you, by any chance?"

"Sure thing. How many do you want?"

"Um. How much are they?"

"It's usually about ten bickies a case."

"Bickies?" He looked at Skye, hoping she could explain.

"Dollars," she muttered out of the side of her mouth. The saleswoman smiled.

"Oh, okay." He pulled out his wallet and handed her a hundred dollar bill. "I'll give you a hundred for eight cases if you can spare them."

"Eight! G'grief! Don't be a drongo! What are you going to do with ninety-six jars of Vegemite, mate?!"

"I'm sure Skye will devour them, and who knows? I might develop a taste for the stuff myself."

"Alrighty, then. I'll go and get 'em."

She disappeared again, and he turned to look at his wife. She was grinning and licking her lips. "Thanks, Jeffrey."

"Of course! Don't be a 'drongo', whatever that is. You're my wife, and you more than deserve it. Besides, now I can sleep easily, knowing that we have enough Vegemite to last us through the next six months. Now I can relax and enjoy watching you stuff yourself with yeast jelly."

But that's where he was wrong.

* * *

_An hour later..._

"Skye, can you please not eat that so close to me? If I get one more whiff of that stuff I am going to puke."

They we sitting on the couch, watching a movie. Jeffrey however, had his eyes transfixed on Skye, who was holding a yellow plastic jar in one hand and a spoon in the other, and shoveling yeast paste into her mouth like it was mana. She was already on her third jar.

"Why? Don't you like Vegemite?"

"No."

"Have you ever tried it?"

"No."

An evil smirk took over her face. "Well, we can't have you passing judgements on something you've never had, now can we." She slid closer to him, scooping up a large spoonful.

"Skye, get that disgusting stuff away from me!"

"Not happening, mate. Come one, just have a little bite."

He clamped his lips shut and shook his head. "U-uh."

"Just a little-bitty bit, Jeffrey."

He shook his head so hard he thought it might snap off. Still, she advanced with the spoon. "Oh, come on. Open up."

And then she grabbed his nose, squeezing it shut and cutting off his oxygen flow. Left with no other option, he open his mouth to take a quick breath, but she was faster.

Before he knew what was happening, a spoonful of Vegemite was deposited in his mouth, and he was swallowing. Her laughter overrode his gagging as he rushed to the restroom. Oh, why couldn't she have stuck to pickled and ice cream like a normal woman?!

* * *

_Have you ever tried Vegemite? If not, you should go buy some. On toast or something like that it actually isn't too bad, but you NEVER want to eat it by the spoonful. Yuck! :-)_

_Guest - Thank you! Kudos to you for being the only one with enough gumption to review. :-) JK._


	37. Chapter 37

_FYI: Credit goes to Babybeluga747 for the idea of a flashback to the, telling Mrs T-D about the baby. :-) _

* * *

_May..._

"Jeffery, do we really have to do this?"

He glanced over at his wife, sitting in the passenger seat. Her arms were crossed and resting on her swollen stomach and she was frowning.

"Yes. Why do you even ask?"

"Because I absolutely, definitely, under no circumstances want to go to Aundrel to have your idiot of a mother blame me for getting pregnant!"

Jeffrey rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm sorry, but it's not like you really have a choice in the matter. She practically ordered us to go, and there's no point in crossing her when she's in this mood. Besides, even she can't blame you for having a baby!"

Skye huffed in exasperation. "You can never tell with your mother. She doesn't seem to accept the fact that you were a critical part of the process! It's as if she believes that I got pregnant all on my own, just to spite her!"

"Oh, come on, Skye. My mother may be ignorant in many ways, but even she knows that it takes two to have a baby."

"That doesn't mean that she doesn't blame me! You heard how she carried on when we told her we were having a baby!"

Jeffrey chuckled, remembering. That had been quite the conversation.

_"Hey, Mother."_

_"Jeffery! It's about time! Why haven't you called me? I was worried!"_

_"Well, I've been out of town."_

_"Oh, yes. That music thing, right? Jeffrey, I really don't know why you waste your time with that hobby of yours. You are such a bright boy."_

_"Mother, music isn't a hobby. It's my whole life."_

_"Oh."_

_"Anyways, that's not what we called to talk to you about. Guess what? You're going to be a grandmother!" _

_"Jeffery, darling, do you have a fever?"_

_"No, mother. I'm perfectly healthy."_

_"Then why did you just tell me I'm going to be a grandmother?"_

_"Because you are! We're having a baby!"_

_"Who's we?"_

_"Skye and I!"_

_"Oh. Did I tell you that Dexter and I are going to Europe this summer? Would you like to come with us?"_

_"Mother! Did you hear a word I said?!"_

_"Yes, dear. You said that you and Jane are going to have a baby."_

_"No! Not Jane and I! Skye and I!"_

_"Who's Skye?"_

_"My wife! And you know that! Will you stop playing these stupid games?"_

_"Only when you stop being ridiculous. Why don't you quit playing house with that blonde and come home where you belong. I'll get you a good lawyer and you'll be divorced before you can say 'thank you'."_

_"Mother! I don't want to get divorced! I love Skye!"_

_"Who?"_

_"Mother!"_

The sensation of Skye's elbow being forced into his ribcage drew Jeffrey out of his flashback.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?"

"Because you weren't paying attention! I don't mind if you space out when you drive alone, but please try and stay alert when you have other people in the car!"

"Sorry. I was just thinking."

"Well, try and think about your driving in the future, please."

"Skye?"

"Yeah?"

"Why does my mother hate you so much?"

She laughed. "Oh, that's a lovely thing to ask!"

"No, but really. Why does she hate you?"

"Well, let's see..." Grinning, she began counting on her hands. "I've stolen her dresses, yelled her head off multiple times, ruined her gardens, and stolen her son."

"That's for sure."

"What?"

"You certainly have stolen her son." Grinning, he guided the car over to the side of the road.

"What are you doing?"

"This."  
As the vehicle came to a complete stop, he leaned over and placed his hand on the back of her neck, drawing her mouth forward to meet his in a sweet kiss. They pulled apart and she sighed, contentedly.

"What on earth was that for?" Her voice was full of wonder and her eyes were soft with love.

He just smiled. "I just figured that you might need a reminder of how much I love you, when you are fighting down the urge to murder my mother."

"I think I might need a bit more more reminding. Your mother is very annoying."

Grinning, he chuckled. "I think a bit more reminding is a good idea."

He kissed her again, but this time she returned it hungrily. When they separated, his breathing was heavy. Skye, however, just smirked and leaned closer.

"You know, she really is one of the most insufferable people I have met. And we a going to be here for three whole days."

"You." Kiss. "are." Kiss. "ab-" Kiss. "-solutely." Kiss. "right."

"Shut up."

And he did. Her hands knotted in his hair and smiled against her lips. And then his cell phone rang. Completely out of breath, he reluctantly pulled away and answered it.

"Hello?" Inhale. Exhale.

"Jeffrey? Where are you?"

"Hello, Mother." Pant. "We're almost at," pant, "Harry's."

"Well, hurry up, dear. We have company."

"Company?"

"Yes. Do tell Skye to behave, will you?"

"Moth-" But she had already hung up. Groaning, he turned to his wife.

"Apparently, we are going to have a crowd there to greet us."

"Oh, great. I don't suppose we have time to continue what we were doing?"

He grimaced. "Well... No, probably not."

"Okay, then." Resigned, she settled back into her seat as he started the car again and pulled back onto the road. "Do you know who the reception committee is?"

"No. She wouldn't say. Knowing my mother, though, it can't be anyone too nice."

"Oh, great. This weekend couldn't get any worse."

* * *

_Ten minutes later..._

"Hey, Skye? You know when you said that this weekend couldn't get any worse? You'd better retract that statement."

Jeffery was staring at the welcoming committee, unable to believe his bad luck. There, right in front of him, was Lili Spencer, the daughter of his mothers best friend and the person Brenda Tifton-Drupee had wanted him to marry. How was he going to explain this one?

* * *

_Hi, there! Sorry for such a long wait, guys. I've been writing a 20-page research paper for English, and so the last thing that I wanted to do in my spare time was write more. But I'm done now, so I should be updating more. Granted, these are the last four weeks of school, and so I will be busy, so bear with me. :-) Thanks for the wonderful reviews!_

_Guest I - Oh, yes. There are Vegemite lovers and Vegemite haters. You can't be in the middle. :-)_

_Storygirl - I'm glad you like it! _

_Babybubble262 - Gosh! Your fingers must be sore! Thank you so much! Yes, Vegemite is a very real thing. You should try it sometime, just for the experience. :-)_

_Babybeluga747 - Thank you for the idea! I probably wontellin writing about them telling the Penderwicks, but we'll see. :-)_

_Guest II - Wow! What a compliment! Hahaha. Well, I personally don't like Vegemite, either, but my brother loves it, so you'll have to try it for yourself. :-)_

_ilovshorsez - Yes! Good catch! Thank you. :-) Drongo is Australian slang for 'fool'. _

_Pseudonymperson- Haha. :-) Thanks! Jane and Rosalind (and Rosy's new hubby) will make an appearance soon. I like writing them, but this is mainly a Skye/Jeffrey story. :-) _

_Guest III - :-)_

_Randomsarcam42 - Thank you!_

_The One You Never Suspected - Awww. Thanks!_

_JayBirdBlue - You're too sweet! :-)_

_Smokepaw - Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it. _

_Guest IV - I'll try! :-)_


	38. Chapter 38

Skye was staring at the three with what could only be described as amused fascination. Her mother-in-law was standing off to the side, smirking and looking a bit like a child on Christmas morning - all excited and full of anticipation. The dark-haired young woman who had made up the rest of the greeting party currently was currently sauntering up to them, smiling coyly at Jeffrey. He, in turn, was wide-eyed and appeared to the struggling to fight the urge to run away.

It was the brunette who spoke first. Her voice was silky and dark. "Why, Jeff, darling. I haven't seen you in ages. Where have you been?" Her arms began to slink around his neck.

Glancing hurriedly towards Skye, Jeffrey pushed the offending limbs away and stepped back, again. "Oh, well, we've been sort of busy."

Grabbing Skye by the wrist, he pulled her to his side, smiling a bit like someone who had been waiting for their picture to be taken for 10 minutes. "Skye, honey, I'd like you to meet Lili Spencer." Her eyebrow flew upward. She knew that name very well. "Lili, this is my wife, Skye."

"Oh, Jeff, you poor sick baby."

"What?" That was a bit of a shocker.

"Your mother told me all about your head injury."

"I didn't have a head injury!" Oh, lord. What was his mother up to this time?

"She also told me about the amnesia, and how you took this silly woman into your home because she told you that you were her husband. You were always to generous for your own good, Jeff."

'Jeff' was only vaguely aware of his wife rolling her eyes and stalking off towards the main house. All he could focus on was his mother, still standing off to the side and smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

"Mother." His voice was only a growl as he walked towards her slowly, trying very hard to keep his temper. "Why would you tell Lili a thing like that?"

"Because, darling, it's true, and it's about time you accepted it. That sneaky blonde took advantage of you. You never married her!"

This was getting ridiculous. "Mother! You were at the wedding! And no, she certainly didn't take advantage of me. Why can't you just accept that I love her?!"

"Jeffrey, you don't love her. You just think you do because that's what she told you. And you certainly aren't married."

"You had better hope we're married! She's five months pregnant with my child, so make up your mind!"

At this point, Lili placed a hand on his arm. "Jeff, dear, don't exert yourself. It isn't good for your head."

His mother, however, didn't seem the least bit phased. Her voices was calm and she was acting like she was talking to a five year old. "Jeffrey, you aren't married, and the child isn't yours. It's as simple as that."

Now he was really mad. "What do you mean the baby isn't mine?! What are you trying to say?"

"Well, let's face it, dear. Certain things happen when a girls a sneaky sarcastic blonde."

He just laughed in disbelief. Shaking his head, he stared at her. "Oh, come on. You are being absolutely ridiculous, do you know that? I can't believe we're even talking about this. In fact, we aren't going to talk about this. I'll see you later when, hopefully, you'll have come to your senses!"

* * *

_Five minutes later..._

Skye smiled as her husband plopped down next to her in the grass. "Wow. You look even more mad than I do. That's a switch."

He groaned and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Yeah, well, you left before I did."

"Then the conversation didn't improve any in my absence?"

"Hardly."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No." Well, that was definite.

"Want to scream about it?"

"Yes, but not with you in earshot."

She chuckled. "I don't know whether to be honored or offended by that remark. Is that really Lili Spencer?"

He groaned, again. "Sadly, yes."

"As in the girl that your mother was practically about to force you to marry when we were twenty?"

"The one and only."

"Apparently she didn't seem to get the memo that you are taken."

"Oh, she got it alright."

Great. Just what they needed right now. "So, is it that she honestly believes that we aren't married, or that she just doesn't care?"

"With Lili? Probably both. She didn't believe that I got married, and now that she knows she probably doesn't care."

"Brilliant. I now have to spend three days in a house with a creepy step-father-in-law, a mother-in-law who hates my guts, and a super model who wants to steel my husband."

"Just thank heaven you have Churchie to support you."

"You mean you won't support me?" She smirked at him.

"I will certainly support you, but only in between boughs of desire to murder my mother." He pecked her on the lips. "Come on, let's go see if we can steal any gingerbread from the kitchen."

* * *

_The next afternoon..._

Jeffrey was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Oh, why did Skye have to go on a stupid walk? It was raining, for heavens sake! She should have known better! Instead, she had left him alone. Alone, stuck in the house with a girl. A girl who was determined to steal him away from his wife, and who had his mother behind her all the way.

"Jeff, why don't you come sit by the fire? It's much warmer over here."

That's right: he was being isolated with Lili, in a freezing cold living room. His mother couldn't have been more obvious if she tried.

"No, thanks. I think I'll just sit over here. I'm still trying to get this chord progression right."

Liar. He knew the chord progression by heart, but it was the only excuse he could think of to stay at the piano. That was the key. Lili wouldn't stray from the fireplace because the room was so cold, so if he could just stay at the piano, he didn't have to get near her. Because, if he got close, he had a pretty good idea of what she would do.

"But you must be so cold, all the way over there in the corner."

"Yeah, but music warms the soul." Yuck. Did he really just say that?

"Oh." And he was left in peace for a few more minutes. And then...

"Jeff?"

"Yeah..."

"Could come stoke the fire?"

"Can't you do it?" Really, couldn't that girl do anything for herself?

"No, the stoker's too heavy for me to lift."

Seriously? How stupid did she think he was? "Really? It only weighs about 5 pounds."

"Please? It's getting so cold in here. If the fire goes out, we'll have to warm ourselves with body heat."

Jeffrey thought that she sounded immensely pleased at the thought. "Fine."

Sighing, he walked over to the fire. As he was leaning forward to stir the coals, he felty he pressure of a hand on his back. The slight addition of weight was all it took to make him stumble forward, his hand brushing dangerously close to the flame.

Yelping from the slight pain of the heat, he jumped back, holding his hand. Lili, who he guessed was the owner of the offending hand, looked shocked and hurried forward.

"Here, let me look at it. Is it burned, you might -"

"No, no, it's fine."

But it was too late, she was advancing and he was retreating, and his foot caught on one of the ridiculously ornate rugs on the floor. Before either of them could catch themselves, they were falling.

The landing left much to be desired. He was on his back, and she was flat on top of him. Their noses were mere centimeters apart, and her long brown hair was brushing his face.

Before he had time to react, the room was filled with the noise of an disbelieving squeak. Jeffrey could only groan. He knew that sound well. It was the warning call of a very angry Skye. He was in trouble.

* * *

_Sorry to make you wait again. Remember: Patience is a virtue. Don't worry, though, I don't have it either... :-) Thanks for your reviews._

_Randomsarcasm42 - :-) Glad you liked it. _

_The One You Never Suspected - Haha. I don't like her either, but she does add an interesting layer... :-) And she's very fun to write. _

_Smokepaw - Thanks!_

_Babybeluga747 - :-) Thank you! I'll try to update sooner this time. _

_Sherlock Lives - Thanks! Believe me, I am very, very glad it's over! :-)_

_Guest - Thank you! _

_BabyBubble262 - Yes, I did guess that there was some sort of connection there. :-) How fun!_


	39. Chapter 39

With a dreadful, sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, Jeffrey none-too-gently shoved Lili off of him and stood up. He winced and turned to face his fate, only to find that his wife was no longer in the doorway. In fact, she was nowhere to be seen.

But he wasn't about to let that fool him. Running a worried hand through his hair, he sighed and hurried out of the room, ignoring Lili's complaints. He wasn't really sure where he was going. He had to find Skye, but where could she possible be? Knowing her, she might already trying to hitchhike back to Boston. Somehow, he find himself at the doorway to the kitchen. Churchie took one look at him, slumped against the door-jam, and hurried over.

"Jeffrey! What's the matter?"

He just sighed and shook his head. "It's a long story. You haven't seen Skye, by any chance, have you?"

Her kind face wrinkled into a concerned frown and she shook her head. "No, I haven't, but I heard the front door slam a minute ago."

He didn't wait to hear anything else she might have said. Skye was the only one in the house who would go around slamming doors. Once he got outside however, he realized that he wasn't really any closer to finding her. Now he just had it narrowed down to the entire world outside of his house. He wouldn't have put it past his wife to catch the first plane back to Australia. Oh, why couldn't she just yell at him and get it over with?!

As if in answer to his question, the sound of a faint but undeniable recognizable scream of frustration filled the spring air. Thrilled to finally have some coordinate to head towards, Jeffrey took of in the direction of the noise as fast as his feet would carry him. He was rewarded by the sight of his wife pacing around a small clearing, kicking the surrounding trees in irritation.

He sighed in relief and rushed up to her. And then promptly took a large step backward. She had turned towards him, and it had been a long time since he had seen her beautiful face so full of anger.

He winced, preparing him self for a royal scolding, but it never came. Rather surprised - had she actually decided to hear his side of the story for once? - he looked at her quizzically. That answered his question. She had no intention of forgiving him, but she was expecting him to explain anyways. Sighing, he began.

"Look, Skye, I know what it looked like, but it really wasn't."

She just raised an eyebrow at him. Okay, so she wasn't going to make this easy for him.

"Look, I burned my hand, and she wanted to take a look at it, and then we tripped. That's when you walked in."

"Okay, then." Her voice was the iciest he had ever heard it. "Let's take a look at your hand, shall we?" She grabbed his hands.

"No, Skye - you don't understand -"

"Oh, don't I? Then perhaps you can explain why your hands don't show the slightest bit of burning?"

"Well, they didn't really get burned -"

"Well then why did Lili want to look at them?! Or, don't tell me. She just wants to look at you in general?"

"Skye, you aren't being very fair.."

"I'M not being very fair?! Oh, that's rich, considering what you've been up to! I'm not the one who was lying on the floor with another woman on top of me! Do you really think that was fair?!"

"Skye... I told you. We just tripped!"

"Well, neither of you seemed too anxious to right yourselves!"

"It had just happened!"

"That doesn't matter, Jeffery. There must have been a thousand ways to avoid that situation! You just didn't want to! Look, Jeffrey: I realize that having a pregnant wife can be boring. There are a lot of other things you have to think about, and I'm not as much fun as I used to be.

"But you married me! For better or for worse if you remember! I have kept my end of this bargain very well, Mr! And when we got married, I assumed you would do the same! But no! You weren't satisfied! You had to go and mess around with someone you have claimed to hate for years.

"How do you think that makes me feel?! I thought you cared for me, no matter what! And then I walk into a room and find that! How could you do that?! Or are you such an idiot as to think that I wouldn't find out?! I have never been so disgusted with a person in my entire life!"

Fighting back tears which she swore she would never let him see, she turned around and tried to control her breathing. She was furious with him, sure. But there was something else, too. When she had walking into that room, she had felt something in her snap. And now it felt like the rest of her world was crumbling all around her. Everything she had grown to count on had disappeared and she didn't know what to do.

"Look, Skye... Will you please let me explain? It really wasn't what you think... I'm so sorry -"

She was done. She was done with all of his fake comfort. She was done with the way that he looked at her, as if she might crumble at the slightest touch. She was done with his pity. And it was about time he knew it.

"For God's sake, Jeffrey! Just shut up, will you?"

She took a deep breath and captured her tongue between her teeth, holding back an infinite stream of shouting that was dying to be heard. They had had enough of that already. This was the time to be in control. The last thing she wanted to be was a sobbing, dependent wife. If she was going to end this, she was going to do it calmly.

"Look, Jeffrey. You don't have to apologize. It doesn't matter, at this point. We both know what happened in there, no matter how hard you try and deny it. I'm sorry."

Jeffrey's hand on her arm spun her around so they were looking at each other, their faces mere inches apart. His face was white, but it was his eyes that struck her. They were huge, and filled with horror. He swallowed thickly, as if nervous to speak.

"Skye. What are you saying?"

She looking back in the eyes, defiantly, as she thought about how to word her answer. She wanted to make this as painful as possible, despite the fact that she knew every word she spoke would hurt her has much as it did her target.  
"I'll let you know when the baby is born. The last thing this world needs is another child growing up with only one parent."

Oh, how she meant that. She didn't want to be an single mother. She wanted to go through it with him at her side, but not if it meant that she would have to look him in the face every day and know that he wasn't loyal. The expression of pain that took over his face as her words registered made it hard to breathe. It wasn't supposed to hurt her this much. Him, yes. Her, no. But it made no difference. It was all his fault, and now he was paying for it. They both were.

"Skye, no - please don't do this. Skye - will you please just let me explain? You can't do this!"

"Oh, can't I? Well, then, Jeffrey Tifton, you're in for quite a shock."

"Skye!" His voice was pleading. "Please?"

Blinking back her tears, she turned away from him. And as she did, she heard something. It was the high pitched call of Lili Spencer, and she was calling Jeffrey's name. The sounds of footsteps drew closer and Skye made up her mind.

She wasn't going to let that evil woman get away with this. Her mother-in-law might have won the war, but Skye was going to do everything in her power to make sure that she never found out about it.

Frowning in determination, she whirled back on her husband and pressed her lips to his in a deep, desperate kiss. She ignored his surprised exclamations, and concentrated on making it look like she was enjoying herself. And she hated that fact that she didn't have to try very hard. Because, in all honesty, she was enjoying herself. She had always liked Jeffrey's kisses, and this time even more so because she knew it was the last time.

His lips were firm against hers and his hands ever so gentle as they cupped her cheeks. Had he been thinking clearly, he would have realized that she had an altering motive to her actions. Had he been thinking clearly, he would have realized that it was very unusual for Skye to be kissing him so soon after what had just happened. Had he been thinking clearly, he would have been a bit more suspicious. But clear wasn't the word to describe his thought process. His whole mind had been overcome by oh! and ah! and god! how could I ever have almost lost this?

It was the sound of an indignant huff that jolted Skye back into the reality of why she was doing this. A bit reluctant, she pried her lips from his and extracted herself from his tight grasp. Taking a deep, steadying breath, she turned in the direction of the noise. Lili Spencer leaning against a tree with her arms cross, glaring at them.

Skye, in turn, crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at the intruder, daring her to speak. Lili was never one to shirk from a challenge, and so she did just that.

"Well, well, well. You certainly are a flighty one, aren't you, Jeff, darling."

But he didn't answer. He was staring at his wife, mentally slapping himself for not seeing it sooner. He had, stupidly, believed that Skye had kissed him because she wanted to; because she had forgiven him. Now he saw that wasn't the case at all. She hadn't forgiven him - she was using him and his emotions to win a game, and that was all. His mother had one the war, but his wife was determined to claim the battle. He had never imagined anything could be as painful as that knowledge. And then Lili was speaking again, and he forced himself to pay attention, if only to distract himself from the ache of his breaking heart.

"Did he even tell you what happened, Skye, dear?" She received only an icy glare in return. "I didn't think so. Well, you might be interested to know that -"

"No! You know what? I don't want to know. I don't want to listen to your petty little lies. Nothing happened back there, and we all know it! You are a lying thieving, conniving scoundrel and I don't believe a word you say! Jeffrey would never do anything disloyal, and neither you nor anyone else could make me believe otherwise!"

"Oh, temper, temper, temper, Skye..." Her tone was mocking, but she had taken a few steps backward.

"No! I have a right to lose my temper. You are an idiot, and a jerk, and a few other unspeakable things. Now get out of here and leave my husband and me alone before I decide you punch you right in your nose-job!"

Lili didn't need to be told twice. She turned on one sparkly high heel and ran back towards the house. Jeffrey, thrilled and trying as hard as he could to contain his relieved laughter, moved closer to his wife.

"Oh, honey. You see, I told you nothing -"

She slapped him. Hard.

"Owww! What was that for?!"

Her body was shaking and there were tears in her eyes. "You are a jerk, Jeffrey. You were going to let me divorce you and go through my entire life believing that you didn't care! How could you do that?!"

"Oh, Skye..."

"No! Don't you dare 'oh, Skye' me!"

He sighed. "Skye, what can I do for you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and kiss me, will you, you big jerk!?"

He chuckled and gladly complied. And it was bliss. As she moved her lips in time with his, the tears she had been holding back all afternoon broke free. Once they started, she couldn't control them anymore and soon torrents of tears were streaming down her face as she sobbed into his shoulder. His arms secured themselves around her waist and buried his face in her hair.

"Skye?"

"Yes?" She hiccuped slightly as she tried to regain her dignity.

He pulled back ever so slightly; just enough so that he could see her face. "I am so, so sorry."

"Good. You should be. But, I'm sorry, too. I should have trusted you more. It's just - well, seeing you two like that - I didn't know what to..." And then she was crying again, and cursing the hormones that made her so emotional.

"Skye, what made you finally believe me?"

She flashed him a watery smile and chuckled slightly. "Lili. She was so perfectly awful. I knew that no one in his right mind would leave his wife for her. And, honestly, though you are many things, Jeffrey Penderwick, you are certainly not insane."

He grinned. "And I don't have a head injury, either?"

"Definitely not."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him heartily on the lips. Perhaps this vacation wasn't a complete waste, after all..

* * *

_Gosh, I am so sorry, guys. I really, really meant to update sooner, but things have just been insane over here. Things should be more regular now. :-) I hope..._

_babybeluga747 - Aww. Thank you!_

_Guest I - Hahaha. Me neither... :-)_

_The One You Never Suspected - Hahaha. Thanks! I'm glad you are enjoying it. _

_Babybubble262 - Thank you!_

_Smokepaw - Thanks! Yeah, I know... I like cliffhangers. :-)_

_iluvzhorsez - :-) Well, I usually try and update every few days, but these last few chapters have been coming rather spottedly. I should get back on track here soon, but the last few weeks of school are always crazy. _

_Guest II - Haha, I agree... :-)_

_JayBirdBlue - Hahaha. Thank you! :-)_

_Randomsarcasm42 - Short but sweet... :-)_

_Guest III - Thanks!_

_Isc01 - Hahaha. Wow, thank you so much for that compliment. Those are the sort of things I love to hear. :-)_


	40. Chapter 40

_Late May..._

Skye Penderwick, Ph.D., was bored out of her mind. MIT's graduations always were rather dry. They were the usual sort of thing with the black gowns and hats, and the speeches and the diplomas. Granted, what most people didn't know about was the after-parties which, considering they were organized by the nerdiest people of each generation, were actually quite fun. Skye was still recovering from the one that had been thrown the night before, which was quite possibly why she was so annoyed about her current situation.

Sure, yesterday's ceremony to change her title from Mrs. to Dr. hadn't been particularly thrilling (at least not to anyone but her), but this was crazy. Berklee College of Music took dull to a whole nother level. Someone on their board of directors had decided to forgo the standard ceremony procedure and had come up with a 'brilliant new idea'. Each student who was graduating from the Master's program was to perform a music selection of their choice, and then be presented with their diploma as they left the stage.

In theory, it didn't sound too terrible, but the reality was that it meant everyone in the audience had to sit through 250 selections. 250! Skye glanced down at the tally sheet on her lap (she had been keeping track of how many had already gone) and sighed in relief. Only five more to go. Had she know before that Jeffrey would be in those last five, she wouldn't have bothered being there for the first three hours of the recital. After all, she had better things to do with her time.

Her whole family was in Boston. Her WHOLE family. They had been there for her graduation and had decided to make it a reunion. Her dad and Iantha had brought the twins, Batty, and Ben with them from Cameron. Jane and Nathaniel, both recently graduated themselves, were up from Georgia for the occasion. But the crowning glory of the week was that Rosalind and her new husband, Dr. Charles, were visiting from Africa.

Oh, yes; Dr. Charles. That was another thing that had put Skye in this rather touchy mood. Her new brother-in-law or, as she and Batty had secretly christened him, her new bother-in-law. He and Rosy had only flown in yesterday morning, but it was already rather apparent that Charles Brighton, M.D., was a bit of a stuffed shirt. In fact, that was obvious from the minute Skye picked them up from the airport.

It had been a crazy morning anyways for her, what with getting ready to graduate from MIT's Ph.D. program, dealing with the ten family members staying in her and Jeffrey's rather small house, and being five months pregnant. Needless to say, when she volunteered to pick up her sister and her brother-in-law from the airport at 9 am, she thought she was being rather generous.

Apparently, Dr. Brighton didn't share that opinion though. In fact, he didn't see to share any opinions with anyone. He was the single quietest person Skye Penderwick had ever met, and being an astrophysicist she had met a good deal of very shy people. To make matters worse, Rosy had a sore throat and couldn't talk any, either. The conversation on the car ride home had gone something like this...

_"So, Charles... Rosy told us that you're from Pennsylvania."_

_"Uh, huh." _

_"Did you like growing up there?"_

_"Yeah." _

_"Where did you go to college?"_

_"Johns Hopkins."_

_"Wow. Did you like it there?"_

_"Yeah."_

_At this point, Skye, never a huge fan of small talk, began to run out of safe topics to discuss. _

_"Um, you're an M.D., right?'_

_"Yeah." _

_"You don't know anyone here in Boston, do you? I don't really like my obstetrician. We tend to butt heads rather too often."_

_"Oh. You're what, six months pregnant?" _

_"Five."_

_"Oh. You're on the large side, aren't you?"_

_Rosy, silently stepping in from the sidelines, elbowed her husband in the ribs and shook her head in exasperation. Skye, deciding that if she was going to be stuck with this robot, she might as well try and make the best of it, took control of the conversation yet again._

_"How did you decide you wanted to work for the Peace Corps?"_

_"I have a very good bedside manner."_

_Despite her best efforts to pass her snort of laughter off as a cough, Skye could feel Rosy's laser glare on her for the rest of the ride. To be perfectly fair, he did warm up a little bit once he was introduced to the rest of the family, but he was still a bit stiff. _

A well aimed elbow in the ribs brought Skye back from her reverie. Alec smirked from the seat next to her.

"As much as I don't blame you for wanting to zone out, daughter-in-law of mine, your husband might be a bit annoyed if you don't have anything to say about his performance."

Glancing down at the stage, she could see Jeffery getting situated at the piano bench.

"Uh, oh. Thanks. He probably would have killed me."

Batty, sitting on her other side, glanced over. "And he would have been right to, too. He's your husband, Skye! And he's an amazing musician. Anyone who doesn't pay attention to his performances should be killed."

"Oh, be quite. I'm alert now, okay?"

Batty had applied to BCM in that fall, and was accepted. She still thought the world of her brother-in-law, and now planned on following in his footsteps. Unfortunately for Skye, however, that meant that she now had to deal with two music nuts. Three if she counted Alec.

Before she could dwell on that depressing thought too much, her attention was drawn to the stage. All the other lights dimmed to darkness, and soon all she could see was her husband, dressed to the t's in a black tux, seated perfectly still in front of a huge black grand piano. There was a moment of absolute silence, and then it began.

Either this was a piece he had been saving as a surprise, or Skye had been tuning him out even more than she had known, because she had never heard it before. She knew with in an instant, though, that it was her favorite song her husband could play. It was slow and haunting and the sound echoed through the dark concert hall.

Jeffrey swayed gently in time to the melody, his fingers barely gracing the keys. She knew from experience that his eyes were closed and there was a small smile on her face. As much as his music annoyed her, she never found him as attractive as when he was in a music-swoon. It was when he was oblivious to everything around him, and it yet was when he was most completely himself.  
As the song drew to a close, Skye was shocked to find tears in her eyes. Embarrassed, she wiped them away fiercely. There were only a few, after all. The rest of the stage lights turned on again, and the dean of the college stepped up next to Jeffrey. He shook his hand and then turned and smiled at the audience.

"Mr. Penderwick wrote that piece himself, and there's a very lovely story behind it." From the look on Jeffrey's face, it was obvious that this was not planned. The dean turned to him and smiled. "Would you mind sharing?"

Rolling her eyes, Skye slouched down in her seat. This had to be a doozy. She watched in half-hearted amusement as her husband blushed and took a deep breath.

"Well, she'll probably kill me for it when she finds out, but I wrote that song for my wife."

Skye jolted upright in her seat, suddenly paying attention.

"There was an incident a few weeks ago that made me realize how absolutely wrecked I would be if I ever lost her. I wrote this song later that night. If she stuck around long enough, this is the first time she's heard it. She doesn't ever mean to, but she inspires me in every thing I do."

He looked right at her, as if he could somehow pinpoint her exact location in the dark concert hall. She felt a shiver of pleasure shoot through her as he smiled.

"I love you, Skye."

With that, he excited the stage. The lights turned up the dean began speaking again. She ignored the tears that were blurring her vision, she ignored the whispered questions of where she was going, and she ignored Dr. Charles' voiced concerns that running wasn't a safe action for a pregnant woman. She just shoved her way through the aisle until she reached the stairs, and then ran as fast as she could backstage.

She wove her way in and out of 250 graduates celebrating until she found who she was looking for. He was standing in the corner, talking to one of the professors and grinning. Throwing propriety to the wind, she hurled herself into his arms, nearly knocking them both to the ground.

"Skye! What are you doing here? Are you okay?!" He pulled back, studying her face. Suddenly, his face morphed in concern. "Skye! Are you crying?!"

She shook her head frantically, trying desperately to brush away the tell-tale tears.

"You are crying! Oh, god, Skye. Please don't cry!"

Taking a deep breath, she shook her head again. "I'm not! I mean, I've stopped."

She took a moment to compose herself and then swallowed thickly. "Did you really write that song for me?"

Looking rather nervous, he nodded. "Yes, I did. Look, Skye, I'm sorry. I had no idea you would react this way. Had I known, I -"

Grinning, she grabbed his face in her hands. "Oh, shut up, you idiot! It was beautiful. I can't believe you wrote that!"

"Yeah, well, I had very good inspiration."

She blushed and dragged his lips towards hers. Before they could meet, however, a voice broke through the room.

"You know, it has been clinically proven that kissing upsets unborn babies. It has also been known to cause premature births. I always recommend that my patients keep that excise to a minimum."

For a second, the two just stared at each other in complete disbelief. And then the grinned and mouthed one phrase together in perfect unison.

"Bother-in-law."

* * *

_Hey, guys. Sorry for the outrageously long wait. We had a bit of a family crisis come up this weekend. Everyone is fine at the moment, but it was a bit stressful. Thank you for being patient. _

_I did want to warn you, though. My family have very strict rules about summer screen time limits. We only get 30 minutes a week. As a result, updates this summer will probably come about every two weeks. Sorry! I would change it if I could. Believe me... :-)_

_babybeluga747 - Aww...you're too sweet._

_babybubble262 - Thank you!_

_Smokepaw - Hahaha. :-) Thanks!_

_The One You Never Suspected - :-)_

_Hope - You're welcome! Thank you for reading!_

_JaybirdBlue - Thank you!_

_RS42 - I like it shortened. :-) Wow. You're going to give me a fat head... _

_GuestI - Thanks!_

_km28ave - Oh, gosh. You're really too kind! Thank you so much!_

_Are you done yet - Not yet, sorry to say. :-) I respect and appreciate your opinion, and I love that you are willing to share it, but, at the moment at least, it isn't really in line with what I am hearing from my other reviewers. If you are looking for something different, I highly recommend _Returning To Aundrel_ by Shastafire, and _More Things Change_ by Spark Writer. Those are some of my favorites! :-)_

_GuestII - Thanks! Um, right now, I guess. :-)_

_A Diehard Penderwicks Fan - Wow. Thanks for the awesome feedback. I love how detailed you are! Haha. I've got you beat. I've read book 1 42 times, book 2 37 times, and book three 32 times. OCD, much? :-) Its wonderful to know I'm not the only kook out there... :-) But really, thank you!_

_GuestIII - Thank you! :-) _

_iluvzhorsesz - Oh, boy. I feel for you... Hang in there, okay? Not much longer to go, now..._

_Thank you all! You guys are the best!_


End file.
